Blood Brothers
by sm0kr420
Summary: What happens to the brother after Naraku is dead and it is mating season for canines. An Inuayasha and Sesshomaru fic but it has everyone else in there having some fun
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children.

Blood Brothers

Chapter 1

Kagome was in her time studying for the big exam at the end of the week. She has been spending more time with her family then back in the feudal era. Inuyasha has become even more unbearable then he usually is the past week he has been even moodier then he normally is and there is not enough "sits" in a day to shut him up. Although she missed spending time with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo but being near him just didn't work. She thought about asking Kaede why he has been treating everybody that way but Kagome just figured to stay away and maybe he will cool down with the attitude.

They had killed Naraku over a week ago and Inuyasha's weirdness started then. When Naraku was finally destroyed everybody was celebrating but there was just something wrong with Inuyasha. Koga was there he played a vital part in Naraku demise and like usual he spent most of he time around Kagome as if he was trying to protect her from everyone especially from Inuyasha and it didn't stop after the battle was over. "I want you to stay away from him Kagome no ifs or buts about it. There is something different and I don't want you getting mixed up with it.

There are some things you just don't understand what goes on in our world and some things that you just should not have to understand. Go back to your time stay there for awhile. Give it a couple weeks before you come back. Please!" Koga tried to get through to Kagome. Even little Shippo tried to persuade her from staying in the feudal era he to could sense something was wrong with Inuyasha.

The one thing that changed her mind was they were back in Kaede village. Inuyasha was standing around the fire outside of the hut where they all slept Kagome came up from behind to try to talk to him about the battle today to see if he needed her to bandage any wounds. As she touched his shoulder, he snapped his head around and yelled at her "Don't fucking touch me ever again do you understand me woman. You do not ever look at me that way I do not want your fucking sympathy or pity. Did I make myself clear on that?" After he said such things Kagome ran to the Bone Eater Well crying the whole way.

Miroku and Sango sat quietly hearing Inuyasha unleashing on Kagome in utter shock not believing that someone who cared so much for her all of a sudden felt such rage just by a simple touch to see if he was okay. They come from there hiding spot and corner Inuyasha to unleash on him Sango was first "She was just checking to make sure you were okay and that is how you treat her, what is your problem? Why is your acting like a complete dick?" Miroku chimed in with "You need to go say you're sorry for making her cry and try to figure what the fuck is making you act this way and treating everybody with this fucked up attitude."

Inuyasha POV

I just don't get it why is everybody yelling at me recently I mean first I destroy Naraku and I just need some time alone to heal my wounds and everybody won't leave me alone about my attitude which is not a big shocker there. I mean is it so much to ask to for people to just me a break, I mean first we finally accomplish defeating Naraku and then Koga the bastard tells Kagome to leave me alone for awhile but what did I do.

I mean I really haven't been feeling the way I used to not since we got back to Kaede's village but I figure it is just because the new moon is coming up and I am just tired from the battle and I am just worn out from everything the past three years and I just don't know what is going on I mean I have been just god. Fuck them I am out of here. I just can't take their attitude anymore, or the attitude around them. Oh well I am gone somewhere they can't find me.

End of first chapter please let me know what you think and I swear it is an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fic I just have to get through the preliminary info it all becomes a complete circle. Now I have a few chapters already written I just have to post them I thought you would enjoy them in smaller doses instead of one big one. Anyways any response please be gentle it is my first Inuyasha fic and let me know so I know to keep going on like crazy.

Bek


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Blood Brother

CHAPTER 2

Sango and Miroku go back into the hut after yelling at Inuyasha, they just think to themselves how stupid can he really be thinking that he can just act that way when you try to be nice. "I remember the very first time I ever heard of Inuyasha my grandfather used to tell me about a half demon that used to attack us for food and practice but mainly to smell the blood of my villagers. They used to fear him; I never realized it was Inuyasha that used to attack my village until just now. Did you see the look in his eyes it was so cold like he could not have cared about anything else but himself. What could make him change like that?" Miroku just sat there listening to the woman that he finally proclaimed his love to just the other night. After the battle he looked over to Sango and saw that she only got minor wounds through the battle he knew that if anyone would be strong enough to bear his heir and love him for him it was Sango. His hand is no longer cursed with the affliction of having the wind tunnel he could finally be with whom ever for as long as he wanted to without trying to find a woman to bear his child. Sango also finally realized that she did love the lecherous monk just as long as he could control his urges to molest the ass of the woman of the village they go to; if he does not control that hand of his she will gladly give him a few good smacking she has come to enjoy that as much seeing his face after she gave them the bright red mark on his face. She has slowly become enjoy watching the monk feel the pain she afflicted.

As Sango continued to talk to about her village fighting with Inuyasha at a different time in his life before either one of them was even thought, Miroku could only think of one thing and that was what his beautiful slayer looked like without that fierce armor her hair all the way down resting on her lush breast free from all the wrapping she currently wears. Miroku could not stand it any longer after his confession he had yet to feel her lips against his the untouched skin that she hid underneath everything, no more. He leaned over and took her face into his hands; both of them uncovered since the curse had finally been lifted, planting a deep kiss on her lips. She opened up letting the monk finally receive his reward. His hands finally free to roam the slayers tight muscle formed body without too much fear of getting smacked. He was quickly mistaken when the slayer broke the kiss and smacked him good and hard on the left side of his face. In while doing so Miroku noticed the gleam of excitement in her eye as the hand made contact he knew that Sango was not the sweet innocent girl he thought she was. "You liked that didn't you? And you want me to it again?" Sango said in a sultry voice waiting for the monk to respond. The response she received was more the she could have possibly asked for. His robe stood at complete attention throbbing underneath. She smacked him a few more times before Sango slammed Miroku to the ground. He grasped trying to untie the straps that kept her body away from his touch but it was to no avail Sango grabbed each side of her covering and quickly ripped them off. Miroku sat dumb found as her body was quickly exposed for him to see in all of it glory. The sight he saw was beautiful her perfectly round breast hidden behind wrappings, to make sure they do not get injured during battle, she unhooks her confines and her c cups are finally exposed to the monk. He grabs onto them flicking his finger over one nipple and mouth sucking forcefully on the right. She moans loudly and reaches behind to grasp his large throbbing member. Her hand slides easily up and down from all the precum his cock was throbbing out. Sango slowly rises up above him to remove her pants; Miroku finally gets a chance to remove his robe. Sango sees his hands going to and slugs him right along his jaw line. The monk quickly figured out that tonight Sango was in control of the situation. Once Sango was completely naked she decided to let monk free of his clothes. Lair after lair she finally freed him of his confines. Lining him up to hit the mark, of which he had thought since he met Sango, she lowered herself onto his shaft. A load moan escaped her lips when Miroku was finally engulfed inside of her tight untouched cavern. Miroku knew as soon as she lowered herself on him onto him that all though this maybe their first time together it would be a very quick one. He did not anticipate her being as tight as she was and to be completely in control. She rocked her hips back and forth knowing that what she was doing would make the monk cum and cum fast so she had to orgasm before he had a chance to. She lifted up off of him and quickly positioned him in a way that he would hit her other hole. As soon as she lowered herself placing his cock in her ass she gave a little scream as she came harder then she could ever pleasure herself. Seeing that Sango has finally came he could finally release his inside of her ass. Feeling completely satisfied Sango let him fall out of her as she leaned forward to snuggle underneath his chin. As soon as Miroku's arms were wrapped around Sango he could hear her softly snoring.

Well that was the end of the second chapter sorry about it being all about Sango and Miroku I swear this is an Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fic I am getting to it it all becomes full circle so just please stick with me.

Thank you Bek


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Blood Brother

Chapter 3

Koga was walking around not wanting to get in the way of anyone after hearing how they just yelled at Inuyasha and did not want to get unleashed upon as well. He knew why the mutt was acting the way he was he remembered that he too acted the same way when the change came around for him he knew from experience that anyone who came in contact with him better have a good fucking reason but for him his first heat he was among other demons that could explain why he was feeling the way he was. It was canine mating season and it was Inuyasha's first one. That is why he told Kagome to go away he did not want her to see Inuyasha like this. He felt it would be unfair for a person who was never around a demon in heat she should not see someone that believed to be in love with go through his very first one. He thought to himself he would give the mutt a little bit of advice before returning to the mountains to his clan of wolfs to release his urge to mate maybe find Ayame he knew she should be ready to be mated with. She wasn't quite their when she originally ask him to marry her. Although he still does have extremely strong feelings for Kagome he realizes he is the leader of the tribe and has to be mated with another stronger female demon so his pack will not try to defy him as they would probably if he took on Kagome as a mate.

Looking for Inuyasha had become a more difficult task then he expected. He finally found him he was down by the river trying to rinse the stench of his heat off of him screaming "why is this happening to me now!" Koga made sure to make plenty of noise as not to startle Inuyasha he knows from experience that a scared demon in heat for the first time can lead to very dangerous situations and he doesn't want to piss off the naked half demon that is in front of him now trying to cleanse himself. "Inuyasha, I know what you are going through and if you give me the chance I will help you get through it the best way I know how. Please I do understand I went through almost the same thing a few years back and I want to help you so that you don't do anything crazy and have friends later cause right now they are extremely pissed ..." before Koga even had chance to finish his statement he felt the claws of the half breed he was trying to help digging into his throat. "You think you know what I am going through wolf you have no idea I smelt that you were in heat but do you have all kinds of males hunting you down so they can take some prime ass like mine, I mean I want to be with a female but every female demon wants a full breed like you why would they want me? How can I protect them? How would I provide for them?" he quickly tightened his grip on Koga's throat. "Do not tell me what you think you know what is going on with me because you have no clue."

Koga finally feel the ground beneath him knowing that Inuyasha finally released his death grip off of his throat. Inuyasha turned his head away from the wolf ashamed how what he had just done to the demon in front of him. "I understand Inuyasha you don't have to worry about me thinking any less of you I really do have an IDEA on what is going on with you. I am just going to give you a little bit of advice find some where to hid do not let anyone near you will become violent and you will be sick for the three to five weeks just depending when you started feeling like this and also being a half demon I am not saying it like a bad thing I am just saying your body will handle it differently then say mine would that is all. I could take you to where I hid, it is safe and they way the cave is located your smell would not get released like it would if you were out in the open. Will you let me help you please Inuyasha?" Ashamed of what happened and what he may do Inuyasha quickly agreed he threw his clothes on and followed behind Koga as he quickly leapt the forest going quickly without even having to think about where he was going.

When Koga finally stop it was in front what looked like a plain old mountain, no cave. Seeing this enraged Inuyasha thinking Koga set it up this way so he could take him Inuyasha quickly grabbed the tenseiga and unleashed its power ready to lunge at the wolf. "Inuyasha wait. This cave is enchanted to make it look like a mountain side that is on of the main reasons why it is so safe for you. Trust me mutt I do not want to see you get hurt that would greatly upset Kagome, well maybe not right now she wouldn't care but she still would be upset if anything happened to you so stay here. There is an easy hunting ground filled with all kinds of small animals so go there to eat and come right back and you should be perfectly safe." Inuyasha went inside seeing where is new "home" would be for the next weeks to come thinking once again "why is this happening to me" Koga followed Inuyasha carrying wood to at least get him through the week hoping that would be enough until Inuyasha had to go and feed. He knew that the up coming week he would not eat like he normally would for the pains the body goes through to adjust what was going on inside, it did not help that in 4 days was a new moon and he will be in heat and human which is probably one of the worst situations possible. Before walking out the door he turned back to look at Inuyasha seeing him curled up in the fetal position crying wishing it would end as soon as possible "Be careful Inuyasha I will come to check on you soon." With that Koga exited the cave.

Just stick with me I swear once again it is a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fic just got to get through all the other bullshit to get to the goods.

Once again please be gentle in reviews this is my first Inuyasha fic but I hope to write more so if you like tell me if you don't like message me and tell me what you don't like and I will fix it in the next chapter

Thank you Bek


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 4

Modern time with Kagome

It had been a few days since the issues with Inuyasha had happened and she hoped that when she returned on Friday that all will be well with him and the rest of the group. Before she left Sango and Miroku had been acting funny towards each other and shockingly Miroku had not grab Kagome's ass since Naraku died. She knew something was going on not only with those two but also something was odd with Koga as well he had not told her that he had loved her at all after Naraku laid dead on the ground which normally he would have and on numerous occasions.

Sitting in class Kagome knew not only did she have 1 more periods left in class but she only has a few more months left of school and then she will be an official high school graduate and that excited almost as much as killing Naraku. As she was walking to her English class where she had a big test on the most boring book she had ever "all quiet on the western front" and now she had to write a 2 page essay about it. Finally finishing the paper she looked and saw that she only had 15 minutes before she could return back to the feudal era to see how things were holding up. She felt in the pit of her stomach that she does not need to return as often now the jewel had finally been completed and safely with her again but the excitement of seeing Inuyasha again was just too much for her before the battle with Naraku had begun Naraku had finally killed Kikyo which had destroyed Inuyasha and pretty much why the big battle had begun. Thinking back to the whole situation she thought about Inuyasha face and how sad it had looked when the news had came that Kikyo was no more and had finally been laid to rest in Kaede's village.

The one thing that truly bothered her about the whole fight with Naraku is that when the group had finally found Naraku, Sesshomaru was already there battling with him. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru fighting with him ahead of time Kagome did not believe they would have won that battle. But why he was there Kohaku had already been murder for hurting Rin which crushed Sango but she knew that in removing the jewel shard from his back meant instant death for him anyways so she tried her best to let it go. Sesshomaru had no reason for wanting to kill Naraku other then for what happened to Rin so why was he there.

Just then the school bell had rung and Kagome was bolting for the door knowing she was just minutes away from being reunited with her comrades. As she was outing her books in her locker she heard a familiar voice of Hojo. "Kagome how do you think you did on that essay? It was pretty brutal huh?" "Yes it was pretty ruff I hope I did okay I had a really hard time reading that stupid book as it was boring." Hojo did his normal smile in hearing response to Kagome talking to him. "So Kagome where you headed after school gets out I bet you could go to somewhere really great with grades you got when you were here. I mean it has been absolutely great that you have felt well enough to come to school these past weeks I mean you hit two weeks in a row that is awesome. So I was wondering that if you are not doing anything later tonight how bout going out and getting a little something to eat with me, I figured since you have felt so well this week it would be okay, so what do you say?" She couldn't believe it that after all the years of agreeing with dates and at the last minute breaking them he was still trying to go out with her. She figured after what Koga said might as well go out with him now that there is nothing pressing her to go back or anything like that. "Sure Hojo let me just go home and change my clothes real quick pick me up there in like 20 minutes." Hojo was overwhelmed with joy that he may actually go through with a full date with her.

Kagome rushed home figuring all she had to do was just change her clothes since she doesn't were makeup. She goes through her closet and picks out a really cute black skirt and a white tank top and pair of black and white chuck taylors to complete the outfit. Just as she was tying her shoe lace the door bell rang and it was him. Running to answer the door there he was looking better then he has ever before. "Kagome I hate to be the one but I got to cancel our date but I have to help my father with some things." Kagome could not believe it the one time she was actually free to go out with him and he is the one who cancels. "Oh that is okay you know you could have just called I definitely would of understood how many times I had to cancel on you. Sure just call and we…" before she had a chance to finish there he was kissing Kagome it was so sweet and gentle, just like that she thought of Inuyasha and how he is was doing.

Kagome watched Hojo get on his bike and pedal away, she quickly ran to the shrine and jumped through the well. Thinking maybe she should have changed first but seeing everybody was way more important right now then anything else.

Feudal Era

When Kagome finally got back to Kaede's village she saw that there no Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku and wondered where everybody went to. Shippo comes running from a hut to give Kagome a gigantic hug since this is the longest he has gone with out her. "Shippo where is everybody? I mean I was only gone for two weeks I mean why would everybody leave before I saw them again?" Shippo looked at her in a disbelief how could she not know everything that has gone here. "Well first Sango and Miroku have gone to Sango's village to rebuild it. They are engaged to be married in a few days. But no one has seen or heard from Inuyasha since that day you left. But it is kind of understandable since it is canine mating season right now and I no I never since it before but I think it is his first one considering he has finally reached 250 years old and that is usually when most demons receive their first heat. I know Koga went to go and talk to him but Koga never came back we all just figured since it too is his mating season he went to go find a mate either for just this season or for life who knows with him." Kagome could not believe how much has changed since she was gone. "Well Shippo this just means one thing we have to fund Koga to see what happened to Inuyasha can you carry me to his mountain." "Of course Kagome. Let's go"

Just stick with me I swear once again it is a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fic just got to get through all the other bullshit to get to the goods.

Once again please be gentle in reviews this is my first Inuyasha fic but I hope to write more so if you like tell me if you don't like message me and tell me what you don't like and I will fix it in the next chapter

Thank you Bek


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Blood Brothers

Chapter 5

Back to the Cave Inuyasha POV

Laid out in the cold and dark all I could do is be sick all most the whole time. In the there for the three days I have only ate one time I did not have the strength to go and get more food all though that I did wonder out to get more wood but even after that I laid on the ground throwing up for hours after that. I mean if this is how I am going to feel during every mating season I might as well just kill myself now.

All I knew was just try to stay warm and it will be over soon enough. I wonder if Kagome will ever forgive me for talking to her the way I did. I have a little bit more pressing things to deal with, like tomorrow is the day I am human and in heat what am I going to do. Koga said he would come to check on me but he is probably out trying to get some action which is what I rather be doing instead of just lying here throwing up my inside.

Lying there I felt like there was no chance of ever getting rid of this feeling. It was like my insides were ripping from the inside out. The dampness of the cave and the hunger pains made it feel like I was dying over and over after every passing minute, hoping that soon someone or something would finally end it all for me. I could hear sounds coming from the entrance of the hidden cave and I can wonder is if it is finally Koga there to see I am okay. I can smell the blood of something wondering if it is an injured animal that I can finally eat without having to do too much work. I struggle to get up to go and look and all I can see is blackness.

Some Where outside the Cave

After the battle Sesshomaru went to a stream to clean himself of all the blood, he was practically covered from head to toe of his, Naraku, and hell even some of Inuyasha's. The strangest thing happened to him while on the battle field he saw Naraku going towards Inuyasha, as of course he was checking to make sure Kagome was okay, and Sesshomaru jump in the way to take the full blow that was completely intended for his half brother. Why is it that Sesshomaru felt the need to protect him? The excuse he told himself was if anyone was going to kill Inuyasha it would be him and nobody else for Sesshomaru is the only one that had the right too.

Sesshomaru got undress slowly making sure not to bother his wounds any more than he had to. He lowered himself into the cool water letting it cover just below the waist as he used his one arm to rinse the dried blood of his brother and that demon Naraku. Sesshomaru could sense in his blood that Inuyasha would be going through his very first mating season in just a couple days and Sesshomaru considering going and helping him a little bit since he too had an extremely rough time with his own change but he had his father to guide him through the whole process. Sesshomaru knew if it wasn't for his father e probably would have ripped his own stomach out to stop the pains that were going on inside.

As Sesshomaru lay there in thoughts about his very first time soaking in the stream he smelt his brother's agony in the water. "Why did I not smell this sooner? I have to check to see if his wounds were not fatal especially mixed with his heat added into it." With that Sesshomaru got out of the water and quickly dressed and set on his way to follow his brother's smell.

After a few miles of running in Inuyasha's general direction Sesshomaru came in front of the enchanted cave. Not exactly sure of where the entrance is he felt the hunger hit his stomach, also figuring Inuyasha would probably unable to hunt for himself Sesshomaru went looking for an easy target for some food for the two of them before getting to frustrated with looking for the entrance. With a large fat boar under his arm Sesshomaru started at where he very first smelt his brother coming from the cave. Luckily after the only a few minutes of dragging his sword along the line of the cave, which was quite difficult while holding the boar at the same time finally found a void in the rock face.

Upon entering the cave Sesshomaru saw a human Inuyasha lying on the ground not moving and barely breathing. Struck with worry Sesshomaru dropped the boar and quickly ran over to him scooping him up into his arm hoping he would awake soon. "Inuyasha you damn fool you should have known you could not do this on your own especially on a night when you're human. How stupid can you be? Wake up you fool, wake up!" Slowly Sesshomaru rocked Inuyasha saying to himself for Inuyasha to wake up. Inuyasha started to shake uncontrollably since the fire had gone out and Sesshomaru wrapped his fur around his little brother not wanting a cold to be his demise.

While rocking Inuyasha, Sesshomaru started to feel how right it was to have his little brother in his arms. The look on Inuyasha's face looked so innocent, needing him, wanting Sesshomaru to hold him a little bit closer. How is it that Sesshomaru never noticed his brother's look of pure beauty before was it all the rage he felt for their father for mating with that human or was it that he favored Inuyasha more then him even though he was the rightful heir of the western land. Sesshomaru felt completely comfortable with little Inuyasha in his arm wrapped in his fur with him clinging on to him with all of his might. With the feeling of peace and the long battle Sesshomaru had endured earlier that week he drifted into a light sleep. Every movement that Inuyasha had made jerked the demon out of his sleep and it took him longer and longer to drift back to his dreams.

Inuyasha began to cough quietly over and over not allowing Sesshomaru any more rest then he had already received. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother with fear in his eyes he had yet to wake up and it has been easily a couple hours maybe even more.

Sesshomaru saw the dark raven colored hair of his human form little brother and it made something inside of him stir. Sesshomaru saw the sweat forming on his forehead hoping that the fever his little brother had was starting to finally break. Wishing he had two arms so he could continue to hold his brother and wipe the sweat from his forehead he made the decision to finally release his brother and dab the sweat away.

Sesshomaru removed his fur making sure that Inuyasha was completely wrapped so no cold could reach him for fear that the success would be reversed if it to reached Inuyasha. Sesshomaru set up a fire so that he too could receive some warmth in the dreary cave. Seeing the boar he had killed reminded him that he was also starved. Figuring Inuyasha had not woken up yet he probably would sleep awhile longer decided to cook a little of the boar so he could have some strength. Sesshomaru figured that when Inuyasha woke he would bring him to the castle in the western land where he ruled and knew that no danger would come to the hurting man in front of him.

After finishing all that he was going to eat Sesshomaru returned to holding his little brother but was slightly disturbed when he lifted him into a comfortable position. Inuyasha's face had lost all of his human skin tone and this had Sesshomaru worried. Caught up in thinking what could be plaguing his brother he felt a tear roll down his cheek followed by another after another.

Sesshomaru could not believe it he was actually crying for his brother for fear that while he was gorging himself on food his brother was entering the process of dying. He knew that if it was necessary he would just use his father sword to revive him, but why was he crying so hard. Even when their father had past Sesshomaru did not even shed one tear. Lost in thought with what he was going to do and when the last time he cried he felt a cool hand touch his face.

Inuyasha looked up to see his cold heated brother actually crying but was it possible that the tears were for him. The only thing Inuyasha could think of to do was to wipe his tears away Inuyasha figured that Sesshomaru would just get pissed and swipe his hand away. The response he got was even more shocking then him crying for him. With Inuyasha's hand touching his Sesshomaru's face he saw a smile sneaking from the cold exterior of his brother.

"You are finally awake my little brother. How do you feel? If you are hungry I killed a boar today and the meat is still very fresh. Eat, that is one of the reasons why I killed such a big one was for the two of us." Inuyasha was shocked at his brother speaking so kindly to him but not only that he had not mentioned how he was in human form or weak he was. There was also something about the look in Sesshomaru's eyes something Inuyasha had never seen before, he wished to see again, hoping that maybe he was the reason for Sesshomaru new found warmth not only in his eyes but face as well.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for getting some food, but why are you here and why do you care I mean, I am not trying to sound like a dick but why are you being, dare I say, it nice to me?" Sesshomaru just gave a little chuckle how could his brother not know why he is here, but then he thought about it and he too did not know really understand why he was there.

"Little brother how do you feel? Is you stomach feeling any better then before? I noticed that your fever has also broke and hopefully get your appetite back. As for why do I care well no one was there for you to explain what is going on with your body and who better then your brother besides it isn't that big of a deal I mean Jaken is looking after Rin and everything in my lands are fine. Plus in helping you I may be able to find a mate. Now eat brother we will talk of this later." Inuyasha wonder what his brother with his last statement, but all he could really think about is the food and how hungry he really was.

After finally eating his share of the boar Inuyasha had time to think, why has his stomach finally started to feel normal, why has Sesshomaru been looking at him that way and treating him kindly, why does he feel safe around the one person who has tried to kill him almost as much as Naraku, and why does he want to stay with Sesshomaru? Inuyasha looked at his brother and started to notice certain things about him that he never saw before. The markings on his face a perfect shade of magenta, he has the same shading of eye color a deep amber hue, how he still functions perfectly even though he has only one arm, and Sesshomaru perfect body that made Inuyasha want him to hold him even more then when he was sick.

In thinking of Sesshomaru this way Inuyasha did not notice that Sesshomaru too was deep in thoughts of him. Sesshomaru looked at this human sitting in front of him seeing what his father saw when he fell in love with a human. Their beauty with dark hair and dark eyes, natural strength and a very emotional face. Sesshomaru knew that this raven haired beauty would only be through the rest of the night but in morning what emerge is the man Sesshomaru was quickly realizing is the man is intended to be his mate.

How had he overlooked Inuyasha as his intended mate, you just don't overlook something like that, if he is the one then there would be signs. 'Like his new urge to protect Inuyasha from Naraku or the need to hold him when he was not feeling good or the feeling of euphoria when I held him in my arms as his scent wondered in my head in my head.'

Sesshomaru could smell the morning was starting to come, the mist of morning dew and the faint sounds of birds waking everybody. "Inuyasha how do you feel? If you are strong enough lets go to our castle and wait this mating season out that way I can keep you safe. Plus there is something wonderful about having people wait on you hand and foot especially during this time. So what do you say little brother you will come with me, home?" Inuyasha just nodded his head not exactly sure how to take in all this information he figured the easiest way was just to agree,

The travel to the lord's castle was not a difficult for the half demon and his brother but Inuyasha thought of how difficult it would be for Kagome or Miroku maybe even Sango if she did not have Kirara. Why did Inuyasha think of them at that moment he was completely content running beside his brother going to, dare he think, their castle. But when would Inuyasha get to see them again all their faces hell maybe even seeing Koga, he would probably start to miss him as well. Oh well it will more then likely be after the mating season.

"Inuyasha we are here, we just have to jump over the wall to get into the entrance. It is built this way to keep the humans out from attacking us. What do you think? If anything to happen to me this is all yours you are the rightful heir to the western land and even though the things I have said and done to you does not change that fact that you are our father's son. Now would you like the tour of the place or do you want to go and pick a room that you would like to stay in, it is up to you little brother?" Inuyasha was dumb struck as he saw the magnitude of the castle a castle that could be his if anything to happen to his brother. With that thought started to upset Inuyasha in the thought of losing Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha could hear a high pitch squeal running down the hall; Rin came into view running with open arms towards his brother. As Rin came within a few feet of Sesshomaru she stopped and bowed and meekly said "My lord I am so glad to see you have returned from the battle unharmed and you brought your brother as well, greeting lord Inuyasha I am also glad to see you were not injured. My lord Sesshomaru Jaken has been waiting for you to talk about the other the other lords in the lands." With the end of her statement she bowed and continue running down the hall. "She seems like a very sweet girl Sesshomaru how does she ever put up with your ass?"

Sesshomaru saw the smile Inuyasha had on his face when he made that statement. "Come little brother I will show you the second nicest room in the place because of course I get the best. It is over in the east wing of the palace and I am sure you will like it." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru complacently without saying a word. "Here you go your room; there are some other silks for you to put on while I have the seamstress repair your robe for you I mean I can't have you walking around looking like that." Sesshomaru gave a little chuckle with his last statement.

Inuyasha walked into to his room to see it in all of its glory. There were furs lining the floor that seemed to message his feet as he walked over them. The bed was one of the best sleeping areas he had seen that was not on the ground. He saw the silk robes in the closet even more beautiful then the ones Sesshomaru wore on a regular basis. Sesshomaru saw his handsome little brother mesmerized with the room he had chose from him he decided to take he leave without saying goodbye.

Okay I finally got the start of what I have been telling you I would do and that is having the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru story. See I told you it was their story and it will be mainly about them for awhile but the will be the other guys coming into play in the chapters to come. Also I have been pumping out these past coupe chapter although they were short there will be more time in between updating. I am sorry for that now.

Thank you for reading and reviewing

Bek


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru was exhausted and was ready to get under his silk sheets and close his eyes knowing that he could sleep better knowing that everybody was safe Inuyasha was tucked away in the east wing, knowing that no demon would dare to attack Inuyasha in his own manor, Rin too was safe playing with Jaken. Sesshomaru removed his armor tossing them aside glad to finally be free of the confining spikes, slid out the sword he father gave him and the one he crafted to destroy his brother setting them next to his bed. Once the heavy stuff was taken off Sesshomaru slowly removed his top robe and just left his under robe on, and with that crawled into his bed. With the peace of mind drifted quickly off to sleep.

Inuyasha felt the presence of his brother leaving the room and figured it was probably best to let him go. He had gone through some trying times especially dealing with Inuyasha's mating and looking after him when he was sick but why did Sesshomaru not even say goodnight. Inuyasha's mind wandering why had he all of a sudden thought of his brother differently, thinking of him sexually. Sesshomaru's perfectly formed body, the muscle of his right arm compensating for the lost of his left one, the beautiful magenta markings on his face and with that thought Inuyasha left his room in search of his brother he had to know how far the markings went on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha liked the choice of silks he chooses to wear and he knew Sesshomaru would like his choice as well they were very much like the one Sesshomaru wore but red as the main color instead of white with highlights of yellow flowers. Inuyasha's mind ran wild with the thoughts of Sesshomaru and how he told himself he would let Sesshomaru sleep but his body was telling him to go and find Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just decided to follow his body where ever it may take him anything that will keep him from getting sick like he was before. Inuyasha realized his hand was on Sesshomaru's door opening it slowly as not to wake Sesshomaru for Inuyasha did not know how he reacts when suddenly woken up.

Inuyasha's breathe was taken away with the demon that lay under the dark blue sheets in front of him. The color of navy contrast so well with Sesshomaru long silken hair the perfect shading of white and like a silver blue and the extremely pale skin of his brother. Inuyasha wondered how his brother can stay so pale when he is out in the sun almost as much as me. Sesshomaru is a lord where I am not and he too is also full demon and that is probably what our father looked like. Since Inuyasha had never seen there father he just imagined that he look very much like his demon brother. Inuyasha wondered what Sesshomaru's mother must have looked like to make such a magnificent demon that lay before him.

Inuyasha's mind was wondering about Sesshomaru and did not him stirring in the bed before him. "Inuyasha are you just going to stand keeping me awake or are you going to tell me why you are here?" Inuyasha was shocked that Sesshomaru woke up he knew that he tried not make a sound for fear of waking up Sesshomaru. "I am sorry brother I did not mean to wake you up I know you have been awake for awhile taking care of me, it is rude of me to be here, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he was turning around to exit his older brother's room. Sesshomaru quickly leapt out of bed to meet Inuyasha at the doorway. "You did not wake me Inuyasha I was laying here wondering when you would come and see me. I guess I did not have to wait to long. I see you found something else to wear other than your fire rat robe; it looks good on you red has always been the best color on you Inuyasha. Are you feeling okay is that why you have come to my room you stomach become upset again?"

Inuyasha just stood there amazed at how quickly Sesshomaru got out of the bed to be standing in front of him. Looking at Sesshomaru Inuyasha noticed that he was only wearing just a slim layer of a robe and Inuyasha could completely see his brother for all the glory he is worth. Sesshomaru knew that the robe he left on held no secrets about his body he wanted his little brother to see him for all his glory he really just wanted his brother. "No Sesshomaru my stomach feels fine now but it was hurting a little bit ago. I just can't sleep that is all and I was just wandering around this castle of yours." "You are wrong Inuyasha this is also your castle as well it was the home of our father so that makes it ours. Not just mine, I will gladly share it with you and your friends." Inuyasha was shocked that Sesshomaru invited all of his human friends to come and share this massive home with them or should it not be a "them" should it be just the brothers.

Sesshomaru knew it now he was going to have to make the first move on his brother 'why did I think it would be any other way Inuyasha is too thick headed to think that that I am putting the moves on him and he cannot even see that I mean how many times do I have to hint that we are together and I am not going to allow it to be any other way from here on out. Stupid little brother but that is one of many reasons why I love you.' Sesshomaru reached out to touched Inuyasha's face "You can stay in here if that will make you feel better brother I think it must have something to do with the fact that we are both going through the same thing at the same time for it is our mating season and the first one is always the toughest. First you will have to get out of all the silk, we do not want it to wrinkle for that I assume is what you are wanting to wear tomorrow." Sesshomaru thought to himself if he does not get the point now I will just have to take him without the foreplay, an evil smile went across Sesshomaru face and Inuyasha saw it clearly and knew what Sesshomaru was asking him to do.

Inuyasha slowly untied his robe top as Sesshomaru sort of pushed Inuyasha back to the bed without even touching him for a second. Inuyasha keep pacing backwards until he felt the bed hitting his calves and knew that there was no where else for him to go other then onto his brother's bed and into his arm. Sesshomaru could sense some resistance from his brother but they have gone too far and there was no turning around now he was going to claim Inuyasha as his and there was no question in his mind that this was the right thing to do. "Don't forget about you pants Inuyasha." The sound of Sesshomaru's voice made Inuyasha's blood run completely to his suddenly forming erection.

Sesshomaru's arm beat Inuyasha's to untying the one thing that was mainly concealing Inuyasha now throbbing erection. "Do you not want me to do this little brother because we have not gone too far to go back to the way things were? I need you to say that you do or else I will not pull the string." Inuyasha thought to himself 'this is what is supposed to happen I am suppose to be my brother's mate why else would this be happening so perfectly.' Inuyasha answered his brother with a kiss, hoping that is what Sesshomaru wanted for fear of getting reject by his brother. Sesshomaru felt the gentle lips of his brother just lightly placed on his; he could feel that little Inuyasha was unsure of the move he made but Sesshomaru was not he was glad all his hinting finally paid off. Sesshomaru pressed his lips harder against his little brother's feeling his lips open to receive Sesshomaru's tongue. Their tongues played a sort of tag massaging and darting in and out. Sesshomaru reached his hand down to untie the pants rope that keeps them up. Inuyasha's pants dropped uncovering the last layer that kept his cock from Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru felt the soft cotton fabric that kept his little brother's cock a secret from him. Sesshomaru put more pressure on Inuyasha's lips to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha tumbled back and landed on the bed in perfect placement of Sesshomaru barely covered cock. Inuyasha could not with stand the temptation any longer his hands move to Sesshomaru's hips to remove the sash and let his cock free. Sesshomaru reached underneath Inuyasha's chin and pulled him from off the bed. "You know Inuyasha if we do this you will be mine forever the only chance you have to say no is pretty much now. The other chance is before the royal ceremony in front of everyone, you can say no and humiliate me in front of all the lords of the land so if you are unsure please say so now so that does not happen to me." Inuyasha just smiled. "Why would I do that to you brother I know it now we are meant to be together so just kiss me and make me your mate forever, I love you Sesshomaru, I know that now."

Sesshomaru was overjoyed with hearing that and pushed Inuyasha down on to the bed lying upon him using his arm to steady above him. Inuyasha sees that Sesshomaru is placing himself in reach as to completely remove his entire older brother's clothing which he quickly did. Inuyasha gazed up to see that Sesshomaru was completely naked and lying on top of him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck bringing him down for a kiss he felt a slight resistance in the demon's body which was quickly overpowered when Inuyasha throw his legs up meeting at Sesshomaru's back, ass and thighs. Sesshomaru was glad to comply letting his arm get some rest and using his stub to keep him lifted above Inuyasha's body. Being only inches above his brother he decided to make his way down to finally remove the rest of Inuyasha's clothes off to finally see his naked body.

Sesshomaru uses his hand to lift Inuyasha's chin up leaving a light trail of skin in front of him. Sesshomaru licks his way from to right nipple then to left nipple. Hearing the moans coming from Inuyasha just made Sesshomaru harder and harder. Sesshomaru slid his way down licking the taught muscles of Inuyasha's stomach feeling them tighten with every flick of Sesshomaru's tongue. Sesshomaru finally reaches the top of the cotton covering of Inuyasha's cock.

Sesshomaru's lets his claws grow just a little longer then normal and uses it to cut off this cotton covering and was slightly surprised to see how large his brother is wondering if he can take it all. Sesshomaru licked all around seeing the beauty of Inuyasha's enlarged cock with little silver curls surrounding it. After licking both sides of Inuyasha's pelvis Sesshomaru stopped above his little brother's cock, which is not so little, looked up to see Inuyasha eyes closed, mouth open letting whisper moans escape. "Sesshomaru please do something I cannot take this if you do not do anything to me."

Sesshomaru smiled knowing he had control in this situation, so figuring he too could not take it any more dropped his head down to take Inuyasha into his mouth. With a steady dropping of his head his nose was buried in Inuyasha's white curls. "Oh fuck me that feels good Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru picked up his speed in lower and raising his head all the while tighten his grip of his mouth around Inuyasha's cock.

With a few more strides in and out of his mouth Sesshomaru let Inuyasha fall out, hearing Inuyasha make a disappointed moan, Sesshomaru dipped his head down to take Inuyasha full balls and slowly sucked them not wanting to go to hard on them. The joyful moans took over Inuyasha's as he lifted his hips allowing the pleasurable attack of his balls to continue. Sesshomaru feels Inuyasha lift his hips and that is exactly what he want access to his brother tight and waiting hole. Sesshomaru release his brother's ball and licked his way to the waiting hole but first he gave some licks and kisses to his brother's taint.

Sesshomaru could not take very much more of this without getting his on cock some satisfaction. Sesshomaru placed his hand under Inuyasha's lower back to help keep him raised up as he dipped his tongue into his little brother's entrance darting his tongue in and out making sure to lube his little brother up good because this was going to be the end of the niceness of their mating.

"Oh god Sesshomaru fuck that feels so good." Sesshomaru lifted his head from the now nicely lube hole. "I glad you enjoyed that little brother cause now comes the real fun." With one quick motion Sesshomaru lips met his brother and at the same time shoved his cock in all in one stride. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back with the pain and pleasure f feeling his brother completely inside of him. Sesshomaru kept his lips locked onto his brother moaning into his mouth. Sesshomaru's strides in and out of his brother quickened feeling that his brother was going to release soon.

With this pace Sesshomaru set for himself he wanted his brother's hips to stay in place so he sunk his claws into Inuyasha's lower back to steady him. Inuyasha knew he could take much more of the feeling of Sesshomaru hitting the perfect spot every time he thrust forward. Sesshomaru moved his mouth from his brother's kissing Inuyasha's jaw line moving to a different spot on his little brother's jaw with every thrust. Sesshomaru slowly worked his way to his brother's neck knowing what he must do now and that is to mark the brother he has taken as his mate. Sesshomaru drew his cock all the way out his hearing Inuyasha whimper with the withdrawal. As he thrust his cock back into his brother he locked his lips to Inuyasha's neck and by the time he was completely back inside Sesshomaru teeth were deep into Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha was over taken by the pleasure and pain of it all, he could not believe that he was enjoying his brother practically sucking the blood from his neck while still shoving his thick cock in and out of the virgin ass and at the same time keeping his claws in his lower back. Inuyasha could not take it anymore and came all over his stomach. Sesshomaru could smell his brother seed getting released from his brother now knowing that any moment he too would cum.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his brother's neck releasing a little of the venom that his body produces making sure the mark he is making stays for good. Inuyasha cried out with another load escaping his body. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's body go slack on his hand that was keeping Inuyasha up and in the position that he wanted. Inuyasha could feel the claws in his back retreating and could not help but let a sigh of relief out as he felt his ass felt the coolness of the silk underneath him.

Sesshomaru kept his lock on Inuyasha's neck the whole time but he wanted to smell more of his brother's blood. The claws that were just in his back now were making four long cuts down his chest mixing the cum and blood on top of his stomach. Inuyasha felt the grip on his neck slightly tighten some more as he could hear and feel his Sesshomaru cuming inside of him. With Sesshomaru final shove into Inuyasha's wonderfully still tight ass released himself knowing that he now had clean up to do. Sesshomaru's teeth loosened the grip he had making the grip he had on Inuyasha's neck a light kiss. A loud sigh came from Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around his brother's back pulling him closer to his own body.

Here you go the first installment of the main Inuyasha and Sesshomaru story and them getting it on. Okay it is going to be a week or so before I post the next installment. Everything I posted this week I wrote earlier and now I have to keep up with everyone wanting more. I mean I have got so many hits it feels great. Thank you for the reviews and again please be gentle with any responses this is my first Inuyasha fic.

Thanks again

Bek


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's breathing slowly return to normal "I am sorry if I hurt you brother if I do just say something and I will try to contain it better. I forgot that you are only half demon and I was not too sure on how much pain you could take during the whole mating process." Inuyasha smiled thinking that his brother was concerned not wanting to hurt him even though he kind of hurt his neck, not during that process, but now as they lay there Inuyasha could feel the throbbing in his neck knowing that blood had to be dripping from it still. "So that is you holding back when do I get to see you in full force because that was fucking amazing. I was wondering though what did you do to my neck it is fucking killing me. Is it still bleeding?"

Sesshomaru looked at the mating mark he left on his brother seeing the blood still pulsing out of it. Sesshomaru just started to lick it without explaining it to his brother that this is what happens when one demon claims another demon or that Inuyasha will also have to do the same thing to him. Sesshomaru licked the bleeding mark gently thinking maybe he might have hurt his brother but the taste of Inuyasha's blood is intoxicating and Sesshomaru wanted more of it. "If I were you I would not start you can not finish 'Big' brother." Inuyasha had to put a little extra on the word big because even though Inuyasha like to think of himself as way above average Sesshomaru had a couple inches more in length and at least an inch more in width.

Licking his neck over and over Sesshomaru could sense that the wound he left starting to finally closing and it was not bleeding anymore. So Sesshomaru decided to clean up the mess he made earlier the wounds on Inuyasha's chest plus all the cum Inuyasha let go of.

Sesshomaru POV

I slowly started to work my way down kissing and tasting the blood my claws made on Inuyasha's chest. The taste of Inuyasha's was making my entire senses tingle. Why is it that I have become addicted to the sweet and salty taste of my brother?

I lick the inside of the wound one by one starting at the top of the cut I had made working my way down tasting his almost strawberry like blood and the lower I go I can taste saltiness off his cum mixed together with the blood. I repeat my path for each of the four clam marks that are about 20" inches long and go across his going from right down to his lower left hip. I can hear him moaning to my every touch or flick of the tongue. I can feel his hands go into my hair and grab my blue-sliver locks as I go inches away from his cock.

He suddenly pushes me back I tumble easily sense he caught me off guard. "Now the reason I came in your room in the first place is to see how far your marking go and that is what I am going to do." I couldn't help but laugh about that is the reason he came in my room so I guess he was the one who started everything and here it is I thought he was the thick headed one.

I lay back to let him see me in my full nakedness. He runs his claws up and down my sides slowly following them down to my markings that stop inches away from cock. I can see that his eyes widen when he realize that I have practically no hair on my body instead I have the magenta marking in all the places that he has hair on his own body. He starts lick the markings on my pelvis and my cock starts to throb I know I can take very much more of this my brother licking all over my body.

He makes his way down to my cock and sucks it into his tight warm moist mouth mocking the same technique that I had used earlier on him. I grabbed his head helping him with the up and down on my cock. Inuyasha pulls his mouth off my piece and goes direct to entrance and starts licking around the rim before darting his tongue in. "Oh god Inuyasha you feel so fucking good. Don't stop now." I feel his tongue withdraw from my ass to have it replaced with his finger.

I can feel the build up inside of my cock and the moans just escape from my body as he causes more pleasure to my body. I know what is going on Inuyasha is about to mate me as his just like I did to him not even an hour before. I want him too I need him to I can feel it in my body that I need to be his as he is mine.

Inuyasha is rubbing my insides over and over I know I am going to cum just by the motions of his talented hand and what it was doing inside of me which sent my head spinning. With Inuyasha's slightly clawed hand I can feel his mouth engulf my cock the feeling of having lost complete control over to my brother as he man handled me. I just had to let go.

As Inuyasha rubs the one spot that drove me into ecstasy he uses his mouth to practically suck the seed out of me I explode into his mouth. Inuyasha's fingers do not with draw neither does his mouth as he keeps sucking and fingering. "Brother I do not know how much of this I can really take. It feels so fucking good." It comes out more of a moan then a statement from my lips.

"Fine then I will have to switch it up on you so you can take more." Inuyasha growls as he lifted my legs over his shoulders. I can feel the head of him come into placement ready to enter my body. He leans down for a kiss letting my right leg fall to his side. His lips and taste of his mouth are heavenly his keeps his mouth locked onto mine not for one second letting go of them as he pushes himself into me. I was shocked at how painful it really was but the feeling was quickly changed a he waits for me to let him know that I am comfortable with him inside of me.

I lifted my hips to push him inside of me even further and try to let him know that it is okay to continue. I couldn't believe it my brother is probably a better lover then I am but who cares just as long he does not stop doing what he is doing right now.

He rocked into my body deepening his kiss with each thrust into me and my mind was wracked with passion as he just seemed to just love my body and me. His lips finally leave mine as we both need to catch our breath and now my moans can come out in full force. This causes Inuyasha to thrust harder and pushing in further and pulling almost all the way just leaving the head inside of me.

In the midst of his thrusting I did not even notice that his claws were slashing in to my chest using my pecks to balance him self digging his claws in further in to the muscles of my chest as he fucks me wild. He releases one of his hands from within my chest and I can feel the blood pouring from my chest and it drives me crazy, my baby brother slamming his cock into me and clawing my chest to shreds.

Inuyasha's lowers his head and I can feel his breath on my neck and I instantly know what he is going to do next and that is to make it known to others that I was his. I reach up to show him in the only way I know how to that it is okay for him to mark me I shove my claws into his left shoulder and it was the perfect action and his reaction was to latch his mouth onto my neck and to start digging his fangs into my neck and putting his now free arm to lift me closer to his own body.

I can feel the blood I released from his body starting to drip down from his back and his chest. Inuyasha's teeth never leaving my neck not for one second not even after I was digging into my four fingers into back and my thumb shoving it way into his chest trying to reach the other fingers. With one set of claws set in my chest and his mouth wrapped around my neck I can feel his arm that was lifting me closer is now slashing claws across my back as he slams into me causing a new line of cuts down my back.

My body cannot take much more as his wonderful cock hits my spot over and over again. I can only now just let my body get fucked by my baby brother never knowing that I would ever receive a sensation like this ever before. Inuyasha's teeth finally loosen their grip on my neck and he moves his mouth to me ear and softly whispers "Sesshomaru I have loved you longer then I could ever know but now I want you to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me now." I smiled knowing that I too have always loved him just never realizing it until now.

"Inuyasha I do not know how much longer I can last without cuming I do not want to leave you unsatisfied considering you have pleased me so many times already tonight. But if that is what you wish lay down on your stomach." Inuyasha was quick to comply to with what I asked him to do by withdrawing completely from and lying on his stomach but leaving his ass rose in the air waiting for me to get behind and to start pleasuring him.

I got up from lying down and placed myself at his entrance and with a quick motion slid my member all the way in one swift movement. "Oh Sesshomaru that is exactly what I wanted or should I say needed." I knew that I had only a few more strokes left in me before I lose myself inside of him but I had to get him off before I got me off it is only fair considering he gave me such great pleasure tonight I mean he was such a giving lover and I was shocked by it.

I placed my hand on his hip to help me keep the pace I was setting for myself and without thinking my claws dug once again into flesh and the scent of blood invigorated my own making it come to a boil. I could feel the tension in my body and I knew I had just a couple thrusts left. Before I finished I knew I had to get his blood in my mouth again so I leaned down still continuing my thrusts and I bite down on the mark I had left earlier causing it to open back up for me letting his blood rush into my mouth and I can feel his ass tighten on my cock as I knew he had finally reached his peek.

"Oh my lords, Sesshomaru what did you do to me I am ruined nothing with will ever be as wonderful after what you did to my body tonight." Inuyasha said in a soft growl with a wanton hint. Now knowing that he got his the sound that erupted from my body was one I thought I would never make one of complete pleasure and a little sadness that this pleasure session finally came to an end. My body was exhausted as I flop onto my brother and his body falls below mine never leaving from his body.

Inuyasha slowly let me fall out of him "Sesshomaru that was amazing you know what?" I could barley move let alone spoke so I let out a low grumble "What Inuyasha what could it be my love?" Inuyasha grabbed me and turned on my back and quickly snuggled himself into my arm. "I am completely in love with you and I can not believe that I never noticed it before tonight I mean how we never noticed that this is what is supposed to happen between us." I just gave him a squeeze so he was even closer to me. "I cannot believe how cheesy we have become since all this has happened can you? I can hear the birds it will be morning soon enough and we have been up here for awhile and I am exhausted so Inuyasha I am going to close my eyes for now I would recommend you do the same thing."

I lifted his head to give me a kiss and ran my fingers through Inuyasha's silver hair. "Sesshomaru so when we wake is there some where we can clean up all this blood I mean I am covered in it. Also I will join you in going to sleep I know I have a long day tomorrow. Good night my love." I could not help but smile. "Yes tomorrow we will go to our hot springs to clean up and I too have an extremely long day tomorrow as well. Goodnight to you too."

Okay I thought it was going to be a week before I posted again but last night at work I wrote the next chapter not this one but chapter 8 maybe 9 cause I think I have a specific plan for the next one so I lied in my last part I will be updating more frequently but this is all I have typed for now the rest is on a pad of paper so give me a day or two before looking for the next one. Once again this is my first Inuyasha fic so please be gentle in your reviews.

Thank you again

Bek


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 8

Kagome was tried from everything she had through in the past two weeks and just wanted to talk Koga about everything that Shippo had just told her about the mating season for the two of them Inuyasha and Koga both at the same time. Kagome had sweet thoughts of Koga and Inuyasha fighting over who was going to be her mate but she knew that after the way Inuyasha had talked to her before that probably was not going to happen since he acted like a complete asshole and since Koga was not there that probably means he to is going to mate with demon and not her which kind of sadden her she had got used to the two of the fighting over her but now this means that the two of them do not even need her since she has the Shikon jewel shard and it was complete. How come Koga helped Inuyasha the way he did there is so many questions that need to get answered and hopefully he can. "Kagome do you know how much further the northern mountain is because not that you are heavy but I am getting exhausted from flying usually this is only a temporary thing" Shippo pleaded with Kagome. "Look Shippo the mountain is right over there and we will be there in just a few minutes if you hurry up and get there I mean when we get there I am sure the will have all kinds of food since it is also there mating season and they need to keep their energy up. So let's go Shippo." Shippo gave a heavy sigh and continued on with their journey to the mountain where Koga's tribe lives.

'Kagome was right it was only a few more minutes until they arrived to the clearing where all the wolfs lay some tired from finding mates and other from actually mating. I can smell the food and it is making this little fox demon hungry.' Shippo was lost in thought until he felt a kick in the head as he flew above the clearing and kept on going. "What are you doing Shippo their clearing was way back there why did you not land there turn around so we can see if Koga is there." Kagome hollered like she would normally do towards Inuyasha but maybe she misses him or the outlet of anger towards him.

Shippo landed somewhat near a group of wolfs letting Kagome drop gently from his back. Ginta and Hakkaku come running towards Kagome and Shippo and yelling in unison "Kagome what are you doing here it has been so long I have missed you so much. Koga wasn't expecting you for awhile." "Thank you boys but I need to speak with Koga about a few things if he is not busy you know, mating I would like to speak with him about a few things. So please go and get him." Kagome said started of nicely but towards the last part of her statement you could hear how irritated she was quickly becoming. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly bowed and pretty much ran away from her they knew that tone of voice she gets sometimes but mainly only towards Inuyasha and they both wonder why she was letting her anger loose on them.

Koga was sitting in the cave quite disappointed he could not find Ayame after searching where here grandfather ruled. It was kind of confusing for him because he could not even get a whiff of her scent in the air. Koga lay in his cave wondering where she could have gone to but figured he would love for after checking on Inuyasha he assumed that the mutt would be okay for two weeks and also Koga figured that Kagome would be coming back either this week or next week Koga told her to stay gone for awhile but he was not to sure how long that meant in Kagome's mind, hell who knows anything that goes on in that girl's mind.

Ginta and Hakkaku knew they had interrupted Koga by the look on his face but they knew he would not be to pissed considering they interrupted because of Kagome if it was anyone else they knew they would either get a beating or no food or just cruel things said to them only the way Koga knows how to. Ginta hated to be the one to start it off first but he knew that Hakkaku was not going to say anything for fear of getting yelled at. "Koga I hate to interrupt you but Kagome is here and would like to speak to you immediately if that is at all possible. She brought the fox demon with her as well if you would like we can keep him busy while you talk to Kagome about whatever she is here for." Koga stood up and looked at his trusted friends who have almost always been there for him. The one thing he was glad about is it will be another 60 years before either one of them hit time for the mating season. "Yes that would be appreciated keeping Shippo busy I have a feeling that me and Kagome will going on a trip for at least a week or so. I know that before evening having to go talk to her."

Kagome was standing by the waterfall getting more and more pissed she had asked Ginta and Hakkaku 20 minutes ago to ask Koga to come down to talk to her but nothing yet. She did loves Koga's territory especially by the waterfall the smell of the continuous fresh was delightful for it had numerous wild flowers growing by it which only improved the smell of Koga's land. It also help improve the smell of some of Koga's tribe cause as you may know dogs do not care for water and the same holds true for wolfs as well.

Koga watched Kagome pacing around his falls and it made him laugh she had a look on her face that he had never seen before. Her face consisted of pissed off, continent, worried, tired, and just plain old frustrated. Koga thought to him self how long she would just pace there before coming up and finding him on her own. Koga noticed that Kagome saw Ginta and Hakkaku walking from the exit of his cave without him and he saw her practically fuming mad as she made her way to give them an earful for not doing what she had asked as nicely as she could at the moment.

Before she had a chance to get to Ginta and Hakkaku Koga decided to stop her for he knew she probably would have ripped of their head with one yelling. "Hello Kagome I thought I told you to stay gone for awhile it has barely been two weeks, what are you doing here? You should just go back home where there is no danger and we will send Inuyasha to you time when he is ready to stop being such an asshole." "Koga I know you are just trying to protect me but along time ago I told Inuyasha that no matter what I would stand beside him, of course that was when Kikyo was still around and so was Naraku and we did not have the Shikon jewel but that is not the point. Even if he is acting like a complete dick I feel some what obligated to make sure that no one has hurt especially his brother. I mean Sesshomaru was always the one to say 'If anyone is going to kill Inuyasha it will be me I am the only one with the right to and I will kill anyone who tries to kill him before I even get a chance to' so I have to make sure that Sesshomaru has not bothered him either so where is he Koga?" Koga sat there mesmerized at how quickly Kagome let that last statement out of her she was practically talking a million words per minute because al he really heard is check on Inuyasha Sesshomaru will be the one to kill and that was it.

Koga knew he did not have a choice in the matter he was taking Kagome to the cave and that is all there was to it. It kind of worked out in the end because Koga had promised Inuyasha that he would come and check on him which he had yet to do since his search for Ayame was completely unsuccessful. Koga almost felt bad for the mutt considering he was doing his all by himself and Inuyasha is royalty even though there is Sesshomaru in the way but if you knock off Sesshomaru you will then become lord of the western land and able to rule it with no one to argue against you. The western land especially under Sesshomaru's rule is a brutal army that no one has been willing to go against not since their father had died and Sesshomaru became the official ruler.

"Alright Kagome I will take you to where I left Inuyasha but I do not want to hear any yelling about me leaving him there or the location or the condition he maybe in when we get there am I clear on all of that? I am not playing Kagome I am feeling quite testy right now I have not mated yet so I have some serious rage going on for me so just answer me yes or no on whether you can just talk about normal stuff on the way and when we get there." Kagome could see that Koga was not like his normal self he did to seem to have more tension then normal and interrupting would probably not be the best thing, so she nodded her heard in compliance with the wolf demon. "Okay now that is settled climb on up and I will take you there Kagome."

Kagome noticed that even though Koga did not have his jewel like he used to his speed was still immeasurable and she was not sure who would win a race Inuyasha or Koga if they were to compete on foot. She watches as the trees zoomed past not sure of where they were going or when they were going to stop. Koga liked the feeling of having Kagome hold onto his back as ran towards the cave where he had left Inuyasha he could finally understand why the mutt always liked to carry her. After an hour or so Koga finally stop in front of the enchanted cave and Kagome looked at the mountain front and was completely pissed because did not see the actual entrance for the cave. "What the hell do you think you are doing Koga you just dropped him off here in front of a mountain you did bother trying to hide him or anything like that. How fucking stupid could you be?" Koga did not like the sound in her voice that and the way she was talking to him. The facts are that Koga was the prince of the wolf tribe in the northern land.

"Kagome if you shut up for a minute I will show you that is not just a normal mountain side it is actually an enchanted cave. Do you not remember what I asked you not to do before we even left? That was for you not to say a single word about where I left him. Jesus no wondering you and Inuyasha fight so much he asks you to do one thing and you cannot even do that." Kagome quickly quieted down to allow Koga to show her where Inuyasha was for that was her first and main concern nothing else really mattered. "Alright Koga I am sorry for saying anything you are right and I am wrong about me promising not to say a word I am just worried that some one or something might have gone after Inuyasha and I just want to make sure that he did not get hurt that is all."

Koga was satisfied that Kagome was going to finally shut her trap as he took her into the cave. Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked through the mirage of the cave front. Kagome could not believe the smell of the cave it was a combination of the dead bore the lay there rotting on the ground and sweat massive amounts of sweat then you add the smell of throw up which smelt even older then the corpse of the boar. Kagome felt like she was going to throw up just by the smell of the cave. Koga could not smell Inuyasha in the cave anywhere but what he could smell is Sesshomaru and that he too is in heat. His smell is all over the cave but not a single hint of Inuyasha. This worried Koga considering what Kagome had said earlier about Sesshomaru being the only one allowed to kill Inuyasha and if this was the last place he was seen and there is the smell of his brother it can mean one of two things: one, Sesshomaru finally put Inuyasha out of his misery or two, he is taking care of Inuyasha.

Kagome saw the expression on Koga's face and she knew something was up. "well where is he Koga I do not see him anywhere and I do not think that Inuyasha would stay in a place that smelt like this for to long." Koga was unsure of how to answer Kagome's question but he figured honesty would probably cause him a lot of grieve from Kagome but then they get to following Sesshomaru's scent. "Kagome I do not know how to break it to you but Inuyasha is not in here but I swear this is where I left him and I do not smell his body, now I say that because I smell Sesshomaru every where in this cave. Like I said though I do not smell his body or any of his blood so it cannot be to god damn bad but what we go and follow Sesshomaru's scent and we will ask him where his brother is. How about that?"

Kagome was shocked "What do you mean how about that, what did I tell you earlier, Sesshomaru already told us on numerous occasions that he would be the one to destroy Inuyasha and now we have no idea where Inuyasha is but you think he is with Sesshomaru. God damn you Koga we have to start following him now if we stand any chance of saving him. Well do you even know where we maybe going I mean Sesshomaru is quite good at making sure no one is able to follow his scents?" Koga ponder on what Kagome had just said but Koga knew that if Sesshomaru was going to do anything that he would do it at his castle just to be sure Sesshomaru could use Inuyasha as an example for all the people in his land. Inuyasha is known throughout the lands as being a fierce fighter and if Sesshomaru to destroy him the fact alone that Inuyasha is also his brother would prove that no one should ever mess with Sesshomaru for he would be the one demon among demons.

"Come Kagome I have Sesshomaru's scent it is very clear and it is in the direction of the lord of the western land's castle and I can guarantee it that is where Sesshomaru took Inuyasha he will either take him there to heal him or to kill him one or the other. So let us go now before anything else may happen to him. With Sesshomaru scent being this fresh must mean he was here 1 to 2 days ago so if we hurry we may not be to late."

Kagome was excited with the thought of Inuyasha still being alive and then again it sadden her to think of him as dead and with that Kagome quickly climbed onto Koga's back as he launched forward headed in the path of Sesshomaru's castle in hopes that Inuyasha would still be alive and well there.

Kagome's POV

As I hold on to Koga I felt a sense of peace knowing that he would be my protector if anything to come our way. It was not the same sense of comfort I felt whenever I held onto Inuyasha but then again Koga is not like Inuyasha in any way. Koga has never insulated her in any way and was always open with his feelings toward her plus he did look awesome in his barley there outfit. I mean was it wrong of me to want this demon that's back I am riding even though I have such strong feelings for Inuyasha or is it just the feeling of anger that I had towards Inuyasha just two weeks ago.

It seemed to me that Koga had a good idea of where we are going but I was unsure, I mean going to the area where Sesshomaru had ruled for about 250 years I mean this is his territory and Koga and I are invading not only his land but also his castle. It could mean instant death for them if they to get caught but yet I was not afraid. I just had to keep hoping that nothing bad would happen to Inuyasha before we got to him.

As I was lost in thought I did not even notice the massive building that now lay before me. "Kagome this is going to be a very dangerous area just as long as we can keep our cover we should be welcome almost all the way to the castle. Since I am prince of the wolfs in the northern territory they will allow me to pass through his land and not question it too much. You will be my mate for all other peoples concern and you will have to act like a subservient human so that means do not act like yourself until we get within a 100 yards of his castle after we get that close then we will break into Sesshomaru's castle. Just to let you know our areas could go to war if we get caught by anyone so this will be a simple find Inuyasha and get him out of here that is it nothing more we will not talk to anyone either. Are we completely clear on everything Kagome?" I did not realize that all of that would have to take place as well I mean the territory could go to war over me wanting to save Inuyasha, I guess I never took into consideration all the risk that Koga was willing to tack for me and that made me want him a little more then before.

We walked through the village outside of the castle and the closer I got to it shocked me at how they could build buildings like this for the time. As we walked through the village we got looks from everyone demons and their human slaves but the house that they lived in were not like the huts in Kaede's they were actually stone houses that were as big as some of the places that they have in my time. Koga gave me glance and I knew what he wanted he wanted me to act like his slave so I bowed my head as we walked along to show that I was his bitch. As we got closer the houses got bigger there were a lot of places that were actually bigger then my own home back with mother and grandfather.

We actually made through the village and I was quite surprised at how I was looked at by all the demon almost like they wanted to rip me apart but it could be the fact the I had the Shikon jewel on me but it is inside of me again just like it as when I very first ventured into the feudal era. "Koga why did all those demons do nothing to me. I know they wanted to kill me I could see it in their eye." Koga just look at me like I should already know the answer to that one. "Sesshomaru has a strict no violence policy when it is his mating season because he doesn't do to much thinking a head of time right now. If there is ever an issue during his mating season he just cuts off both parties had without hearing the argument between them and usually stakes them out in front of his castle door. See if you look over there at those poles that is a warning for everyone in the village."

Kagome was shocked at how brutal Sesshomaru really was I mean the battles he has ever had with Inuyasha have been ruff but he has always had little compassion I guess you call it when the battles get to close to the end. I mean there was plenty of time that he could have killed Inuyasha easily.

Koga was starting to talk to me but I could not help but stare at all the different skulls that are on the stake. There was human and what looked like all different kinds of demon skull on the stakes that lined the castle entrance. "Kagome what the fuck are you doing this is where shit get serious. I have figured out which one is Sesshomaru's room so what we are going to do is jump up there go into his room and hopefully get the jump on him before he gets the jump on us. So once again climb onto my back and shut the fuck up don't even blink if at all possible I mean we have an advantage because we are in his domain and I can guarantee it he is not expecting us and hopefully that will work to our advantage."

Once again I climb up onto to Koga's back and I feel the heat coming off his body as it warms my own which I needed since we were going through the night sky jumping up this building to almost the very top. We get to a huge window it had to be at least 10 feet wide and Koga uses his sword to keep us at the level of the window without being seen.

What we see is something I never thought I would ever see in my life. I see Inuyasha walking into Sesshomaru's room looking so good better then I have ever seen him look before. Inuyasha just walks into his room as Sesshomaru is fast asleep or so I think and doesn't do anything he has the perfect opportunity to take him out right then and there but yet he does nothing.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru was standing in front of him with any weapons and here is another perfect chance for Inuyasha to take Sesshomaru out and still he does nothing. It sucks that Sesshomaru's room is so big because they are too far away to hear anything they are saying. I was afraid to ask Koga for I know Sesshomaru would be able to hear everything that I would say to him so I just keep my mouth shut as I watch the show.

For some reason I could even begin to think of Inuyasha start to take his top off as Sesshomaru was practically pushing Inuyasha onto the bed. The next part I definitely could not believe is now Sesshomaru is undoing Inuyasha's pants and Inuyasha is not stopping him at all. What the fuck Inuyasha leans in and kisses Sesshomaru, I mean Inuyasha was the one making the moves on his brother I mean what the fuck could possibly be said in that room that I am not hearing. They stood there making out for what seemed like hours for me. Here I am watching the man that I thought I was in love with for the past 4 years and here he is tonguing it up with his own brother.

The next thing I know I am standing here with Koga on his sword shoved into the side of Sesshomaru's castle and I am looking at the two of them Inuyasha and Sesshomaru completely stark naked. I am standing here watching the two of them removing each other clothes kissing and Inuyasha is feeling all of Sesshomaru's body. There is one thing I do hear come from the room and I do not know if it should turn my stomach or piss me off but the sight I am seeing is not a disgusting sight but it is kind of turning me on slightly until Inuyasha says. "Why would I do that to you brother I know it now we are meant to be together so just kiss me and make me your mate forever, I love you Sesshomaru, I know that now."

I could not believe it Inuyasha was willing to take the demon has been trying to kill him for probably a hundred years and now he is telling him to take him as his mate. I could not believe my eyes and what was happening in front of me I turn to give Koga a hug not wanting to see that Sesshomaru was going down on his little brother, the same man that I have masturbated to on numerous nights is now getting his cock sucked by his older brother. As I clung to the demon in front of me I let out just a few tears now knowing that Inuyasha will never be mine and I guess was never supposed to be mine.

I forced myself to stop crying for I did not Koga want to see that Inuyasha got the best of me and made me weak like that. So I lift my head back around to see what is going on for what I do not know maybe I will figure them out later but for now I know my body is telling me to look into this room and to see if Inuyasha is okay. The only thing I can see is the two of them covered in blood that Sesshomaru is causing and the only thing I want to do is go in there to stop him from hurting him. The last thing I see before Koga drags me away from the window is Sesshomaru opening his mouth and biting Inuyasha on the neck and blood comes gushing out from his mouth he releases quickly licks his lips and goes back to Inuyasha's neck and the only thing that gets said is moans of pleasure and 'harder fuck me harder.'

Koga yanked me away from the window knowing that I would be extremely upset from the situation that I just saw and drags me into the woods behind Sesshomaru's castle but I wasn't upset I was satisfied in a sense knowing that what I have believed to be true is now completely wrong but these new sensations I have been getting for Koga and Hojo are okay that I am not betraying Inuyasha's feeling or anything like that.

"Kagome are you okay I mean seeing what we just saw is definitely not for the weak of heart especially since you have never seen two demons mating before. I mean I can guarantee that Sesshomaru was being gentle since this is Inuyasha's first time with anybody especially like that I mean when we claim a mate which is what you saw right before I pull you away that is minor compared to what normally goes on. I promise you if you to see them in like two weeks you will probably get even more disgusted then tonight."

Koga said it so sweetly to me as if to protect me from seeing what their world contains but it didn't that is the part I did not understand. Even after seeing Sesshomaru rip Inuyasha's side open as he shoved his ungodly large cock in and out of him I think the one part that turned me on the most is when Sesshomaru bite down on Inuyasha's neck and seeing the blood practically come exploding from his mouth and then he pulled away to lick his lips and teeth to get a taste and then goes right back to Inuyasha's neck for whatever the reason maybe that he did it.

The only thing I know is I am completely wet and I have a sexy wolf in front of me who has claimed to be in love with me before now is his chance to finally prove it. "Kagome are you okay I mean why aren't you saying anything?" I thought about his question and then I thought to myself is he the one I want to be my first and I thought about it so more and I do not know if I could handle all the things Sesshomaru did too Inuyasha so I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind for now.

"I am fine Koga I just am tired that is all can you take me back to your territory so I can lay down I mean we have been on the run looking for Inuyasha for the past three days and I cannot take any more please." Koga being the gentleman that he is helps me onto his back and we are back to the mountains where he lives.

When we get there I really am exhausted and I know my body can not take much more of this. On the way I asked Koga if he would not mind finding me a place to fall asleep silently with no one to interrupt me and he told me he would clear out the cave from underneath the waterfall which he knew was my favorite place. I go up to the clearing and padding they made for me and I just plop down but before I close my eyes and drift off to sleep the image of Inuyasha getting pounded pops into my mind and my pussy get dripping wet again. I am glad I asked for a place alone because it is time to take care of this the drama free way.

Okay this is a really long chapter but the next one I post will not be as long for I had to get this one out before I could post chapter 9 which I wrote two nights ago. Last night I typed this one up sorry if I messed up on any of the words but I am going to work again tonight so I want to have the next chapter posted so I can write another one while at work thanks for all of the reviews you keep them up and I will keep mine up.

Thank you

Bek


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru lay there next to his wanton lover with the glow of probably what was the best sex so far. Inuyasha looked up from Sesshomaru's chest "So when is the official ceremony of our mating? I would like to tell my friends a head of time before they have some messenger telling them to 'come join us' you know what I mean? I already know that they are going to be pissed or at least confused considering you have tried to kill them as well." Sesshomaru gave a chuckle he knew that being pissed was an under statement for the priestess that Inuyasha had with her. The other night he could sense her outside of their window when he was making love to Inuyasha, and he knew she saw more then she had ever bargained for. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was probably one of three thing pissed, disgusted, or turned on.

""Our ceremony is in a week or so I have not communicated to the other lords that I have chosen a mate yet. They all have to be there since I am a lord and so shall you once the ritual is complete." Inuyasha played with his brother's hair as he spoke to him, Inuyasha could not believe how happy he is, the feeling of pure ecstasy having his brother running his claws up and down his healing back, Sesshomaru's scent all over him as he is lying on Sesshomaru's naked chest with the smell of their blood mixed together still lingers on Sesshomaru's chest even though Inuyasha had licked t clean. Inuyasha could hear the cute little light snoring coming from Sesshomaru and he knew that Sesshomaru was deep into dreamland dreaming whatever he may dream of. The rhythmic sound of Sesshomaru's heart beat and his soft snoring was a lullaby for Inuyasha as he quickly drifted into a comfortable slumber.

Jaken thought over it numerous times before walking into his lords' chamber but he knew the beating he would get was well worth it considerinf the beating he would get if he did not inform his master that his dreaded mother was here from the gates of hell.

Arisu had died over 300 years ago before and even before was hated by her son. Arisu had never loved Sesshomaru she had to have him for obligation to their father Inu no Taishou there for never wanting him. Arisu had shown Sesshomaru the ropes of how to be a cold hearted bastard that he is.

"My lord I hate to interrupt you and Inuyasha but your mother is here, and wishes to see you and lord Inuyasha immediately." Sesshomaru gently lifted Inuyasha off of his chest. Inuyasha still slept especially after the workout they had gone through earlier tonight. Sesshomaru knew that if they were out in the woods Inuyasha would never sleep though anyone talking near him. It comforted Sesshomaru knowing that his mate felt so safe to be able to sleep through noises around him, 'Inuyasha must know that I will protect him with my own life no matter what danger may come our way' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru threw on some clothes to go and talk to the bitch, he knew from past conversations that this was not going to be a very fun time. Sesshomaru walked further away from his mate and he had a sinking feeling that this conversation was going to be about Inuyasha. As he entered the hall he had a flashback to when he was just a small boy.

_Flash back_

_Sesshomaru walks into the hall to tell his father that he had caught his first unsupervised kill, it was just a small boar but it was still impressive for a demon his age; he was only a small child in human years he would have only been about 7 years old. As Sesshomaru got closer to his father, who was yelling at Arisu quite loudly for disrespecting the lords of the south, Sesshomaru lifted his kill up to show his father the accomplishment only to have his mother smack in return. "Are you retarded boy do you not see that I am talking to your father." This was then followed by another smack to the other side. "Look what you've done to your robes they are covered in blood, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." This was once again followed by another smack back to the first side she hit. "That was for having to make the servants work harder you insensitive little bastard." Sesshomaru ran away crying dropping the boar hoping his father would see it, for Sesshomaru was still proud of what he had accomplished. As he ran down the hall he heard father unload his anger towards Arisu cussing and screaming at her for hitting Sesshomaru like that and so many times. The only response she gave was "who else is going to make him a man?"_

End of flashback

Upon entering the hall Sesshomaru felt a chill go down his spine as he looked upon the woman who made his life a living hell. "Hello Mother it has not been long enough since I have seen you last. What do you want at this time of night the sun will be rising soon and I do not want my lover waking without me next him cause unlike you I care about my mate." Arisu gave a sicken twisted smile "Well my boy that is exactly why I am here, hell gave me a pass to see your mate and to see how lovely she must be to have finally tamed my baby boy."

Sesshomaru wanted to punch her right then and there for he knew that she knew that he had mated with his little brother. "First of all mother I am mated to father's other son Inuyasha and I do not give a flying fuck what you have to say about it because we have already claimed each other and there is, finally, nothing you can do to change that fact."

Arisu could not believe it after all that work to make him a man, what a waste. "You fucking bastard I did not have you to mate with that pig of a father's of yours son. He had a child with a human so than must mean you are mated with a lowly half breed I mean what did I do wrong to have you destroy our bloodline with a half demon. I mean what could he possibly have to offer he is a weakling and he will make our bloodline weak. He turns human once a moon cycle how lowly could you go."

Finally Sesshomaru thought it is finally my turn to show the bitch all the love she showed me. With a quick blow Sesshomaru back handed her as hard as he could "Do not open your mouth about Inuyasha like that ever again you stupid twat. I will gladly send you back to hell again if you even think of him like that ever again, do I make myself clear? I am no longer that little boy you love to beat."

Inuyasha woke to hear screaming coming from down the hall and Inuyasha quickly throw his pants on and grabbed his sword ran down the hall and was ready to defend Sesshomaru if that is what was what agitating his lover. When he entered the hall he was shocked to see Sesshomaru smacking the ghostly beautiful figure in front of him. Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha with death in his eye which was a look he had seen on numerous occasions. "Lover this does not concern you this is between me and my mother and no one else. Please just go and check on our Rin to make sure she has not woken up by my petty argument with this cunt that stands before me."

Inuyasha knew he was not going to leave his brother's side and decided to go against what he had asked of him. "If she slept through what we did tonight I can guarantee she slept through this besides I am not leaving your aide no matter what." Arisu gave a small chuckle "He is just like you and your father not wanting to listen to a word that anybody else has to say no matter how right they are." Sesshomaru quickly gave her another backhand "What did I tell you bitch you are not to speak of him that way, it seems to me you are the retarded one." Inuyasha thought to himself 'Maybe Sesshomaru was right maybe I should have let them have their little argument considering it is all about me' but his thoughts were not going to change his mind about leaving Sesshomaru's side for he is his partner and you would have to drag him away before he left his Sesshomaru's side.

"Well at least I can say one thing he has your father's good looks and from what you did to his chest I can tell he can take mating like a demon, so maybe he is not as weak as I thought." Arisu said with a slight smile and continued on "So which one is the bitch and which one is the top?" Of course that too received another backhand from Sesshomaru.

"Mother you are pushing my limits of how civil I can be towards you. I am tired of arguing with you. I will show you to your old room and we shall continue this bullshit when I wake up not when you wake up. Do not take advantage of my generosity because if you fuck with me anymore tonight I will gladly cut off your head and send you back to hell without thinking twice. Are we clear on all of it?" She nodded her head and followed her son to her old chambers.

Sesshomaru could not believe that his mother had the nerve to come back here to insult him or him Inuyasha, I mean who the fuck is she to say what he should do with his life or who he should be with. She is the one who got traded off into marriage so who was she to say who he should choose. If he wanted his brother for a mate he will have him and she has no right to tell him any different.

Sesshomaru was shook out his thoughts by Inuyasha grabbing his hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Forget about my love, just remember I love you and nothing she can say will ever change that." Sesshomaru was elated to hear the softness in Inuyasha's voice as he spoke those caring words to him. "Inuyasha I do not want you to think differently because of what Arisu may and will say. She is a hurtful bitch and I am ashamed to say that she is my mother. She is very skilled at hurting people so please don't le her get to you." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and finally understood him a little bit more; he could now see how Sesshomaru could be such an asshole.

"Sesshomaru the one thing I can say is to take your on advice please don't let her get to you. Don't let her bring you down to her level, I mean we are glad this happened between us right?" Sesshomaru could see the worry in his brother' eyes as he said the statement as he said the statement. Sesshomaru leaned down and kiss Inuyasha lovingly and gentle. "I don't think I have ever felt happiness until now. I promise I will not let Arisu get to me."

Inuyasha was to hear that his brother was finally happy. The feeling Inuyasha was having were so overwhelming since they happened so quickly, although he was completely confident of them. Inuyasha felt the happiness of his brother finally not trying to him and from finding a mate, especially one as powerful as Sesshomaru, the feeling of loving and being loved all of it happening in one night.

There was one feeling he was unsure of and it is the worry of telling his friends about who he choose to be his mate. Inuyasha was mainly worried about what will say, they had always had an unspoken bond with each other, but when Inuyasha went into heat just being around her sickened him, Inuyasha thought about it longer ever since he went into heat everybody sickened him all but Sesshomaru, he was the only one he felt normal around.

"Inuyasha, I want to go check in on Rin I am worried that she might have heard me yelling at Arisu. I don't want her to heat that shit that woman has to say. Plus if she is awake then I can warn her that a bitch is in the castle." Inuyasha nodded his head and followed Sesshomaru to his adopted daughter's room. Rin was completely tucked away under the sheets. Sound asleep snoring quite loudly. "Does she always snore this loud?" Sesshomaru gave a to laugh to Inuyasha's question. Rin has always been an extremely loud snorer; she has given away the location of where they slept numerous times to the enemies. "Yeah Rin has always snored like that she says she does it to let me know that she is okay."

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha "This is exactly what I wanted, someone to care about and someone to care about. Thank you Inuyasha for not leaving me alone with Arisu tonight, I probably would have killed her just to be rid of her again. I want to show her even after all the bullshit she has put me through as a kid did not stop me from finding happiness."

Inuyasha caressed Sesshomaru's face, lightly running his claws along the beautiful magenta markings on his face. "You'll show her even though you are an asshole you are an asshole that is loved and can love." Inuyasha's statement took Sesshomaru's breath away, how could Sesshomaru never see it before how amazing Inuyasha was so amazing. Sesshomaru thought back to why he hated Inuyasha for so long,' it had to because he actually was loved by his mother and Inuyasha's actually loved him. It was sheer jealousy of that, that is why I have always hated for no other reason just that one, I had to masked it saying it was because he was a half demon.'

Sesshomaru train of thought was broken by Inuyasha leading him away from Rin's room. "I am exhausted Sesshomaru, let go to sleep and put all this bullshit behind us we have a ceremony to plan and either tomorrow or the day after I have to go find everyone and invite them. I wanted to know if it would be okay for them to stay during the ceremony, hell I don't even know if they would come with me to celebrate it with me."

"Of course they will want to Inuyasha, if they are your friends they will, I know they care enough about you to be there for you on your day. Just don't worry about it in the end." Inuyasha loved hearing Sesshomaru speak, his voice was absolutely beautiful and smooth he had always felt that way even when he was trying to kill him. "Thank you Sesshomaru I appreciate you saying that and I hope you are right. I hope everything goes smooth."

Okay here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it I will probably have one in the next couple of days or so I am not to sure. The next chapter will have some lemon in it I just had to throw Sesshomaru's mom in it she will come into play later on I think but I always saw her in my story just being a bitch. If you are wondering what she looked like you can go onto wikipedia and the have the manga picture of her but no name so I used Arisu which means noble one so that is why I picked it. Alright well I am going to start working on the next one let me know what you think.

Thanks for the reviews

Bek


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

**Chapter 10**

Kagome was sitting in the cave listening to the water hitting all the rocks thinking about how peaceful it is. 'How could I be so blind to actually believe there was something there between me and Inuyasha I mean first there was Kikyo and now Sesshomaru but what is going on between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is something real there will be there forever. What did I not do to get him or keep him in my hold? Or did I ever have a chance the couple moments that we shared were they enough to ensnare him and make him mine.' The more Kagome thought about it she wonders if she even really wanted him that much or if she wanted or if she just wanted the idea of Inuyasha the protector and the friend.

Kagome knew she was seconds away from all kinds of men and if she wanted one them to satisfy her all she would have to do is ask one of them and they would gladly comply but she was not thinking of other men she was thinking of Inuyasha and god forbid Sesshomaru and what he was doing to Inuyasha. Seeing the to what they were doing the whole process of biting and clawing each all the blood was extremely erotic in Kagome's mind and she wonder why had she been thinking this way about them why was she turned on by seeing Inuyasha getting taken by Sesshomaru.

Thinking about turned her on madly as she could feel the heat coming back. Lying there on the make shift bed Koga made for her she could feel the sensation returning from in between her legs and she knew she had to do something about it.

Kagome lifted her shirt up with her left hand feeling the laciness of her bra. She thought of seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kissing each other seeing there tongues tangling with each other as they felt each others body. Kagome moved her hand to feel her completely hardened nipple and gave them a tweak. Seeing Sesshomaru's hard body pressing against Inuyasha's smaller but still quite impressive body rubbing up against each other the hard cocks pressing through the thin layer of cloth seeing Sesshomaru pretty much humping Inuyasha as the kiss and molest each other.

Kagome moves her fingers below the waist band of her skirt and lets fall underneath the thin layer of material covering her womanhood. Sesshomaru licking Inuyasha's neck working his way down his body licking and nipping every inch of Inuyasha's chest keeping his hand on the harden cock of his little brother. Kagome felt the wetness as she slowly rubbed her clit enticing her body to crave more attentionas she rubbed harder. Sesshomaru lower his mouth further and further until he reaches Inuyasha's cock and takes it all with one swallow her moans escaping from Inuyasha's mouth as Sesshomaru uses his talented on his brother's shaft. Kagome slips a finger inside her feeling the tightness of her still virgin hole as tension grew stronger in her body.

Kagome thrust her middle finger in and out of her now sloppily wet pussy using her thumb to continually rub her clit pushing and pushing her further over the edge. Seeing his cock slid in all the way with one motion hearing the screaming erupt from Inuyasha as he is now being ravished by his older brother thrusting his hip to met his brother's hips. Kagome grabs her breast with her left hand squeezing her nipple helping get that extra sensation her body was craving as she rubs faster and faster on her clit.

Sesshomaru sinks his teeth into Inuyasha's neck blood red covers their pale skin running down into their perfect silver hair as Inuyasha cuts Sesshomaru from top to bottom on his back as he quickens the pace inside of his brother. Kagome lets her orgasm take over her body just as their blood flowed in wave after wave. Her orgasm rocked her body as she let it go not caring who heard the pleasure she had caused her body. She let the juices flow as she finished giving herself all the pleasure possible in her for the night.

Koga heard sounds coming from behind the waterfall a thought of going to check to see if Kagome is okay but he knew he had not seen anyone gone behind the river of water. After he heard a few more sounds he decided he knew he had to check it out even though he probably shouldn't. He quickly conquers the hill where the fall comes down and peers into the cave to see what was happening in the cave what he saw shocked him.

Koga saw Kagome with her fingers deep inside of her rubbing her nipples moaning up a storm. Koga felt h cock go to instant hard. He could not help himself the only thing he could think is to consume the girl in front of him. He quickly went down and he replaced his mouth where fingers were. Koga was lapping at the already dripping wet pussy and consumed her juices as quickly as she was letting them go.

Kagome was in a state of shock when she felt Koga mouth engulf her. She never thought how good a mouth could feel until she finally felt one on her. She grabbed Koga her as he deepened the working of his tongue to dipping inside of her. "Oh fuck me Koga that feels good." Koga withdrew his mouth "I will gladly fuck you Kagome and with that placed he throbbing cock into position.

Kagome could not believe but she was about to be fucked by Koga and she had know idea how this all came about. Koga slowly let his cock slip into her hearing a high pitch squeal with every inch he went inside of her. Koga felt some resistance as he broke her hymen and blood start to drip down his leg. He quicken the pace as he felt her clamping down with her pussy.

Koga just continued to shove himself in and out withdrawing more and more with every passing stroke so he could shove it all the way in deeper and deeper with every stroke. Koga growled into the neck of Kagome resisting his natural urges to claim her and decided to just kiss her neck gently for he knew if he did anything rougher he would lose his mind and mate her like a bitch biting and clawing her.

Kagome felt insane amounts of pleasure from Koga who she was shocked was rocking her body growling and moaning inside of her. She could not believe that she was right in thinking Koga would be her first. She wonder why he was not claiming her like Sesshomaru did to Inuyasha, but she was glad that he was not she did not love him or want to be with him she just wanted to get her and his rocks off.

Kagome felt her body start to tingle as Koga fucked her harder and faster. Her body released her second orgasm for the night and it could have been heard through all the lands. hearing that she had gotten off Koga quicken his pace to a ridiculously fast pace so he could get off. With a final thrust he came inside of her. "That was fun we will have to do that again sometime but please get off of me." Koga was shocked to hear Kagome talk this way towards him he only just then came and he just wanted to hold her after he came. Koga still had some serious feelings for Kagome until he heard her talk that way to him.

"Gladly Kagome I am glad you enjoyed it I will have Ginta come and get you something different to wear since your clothes got dirty. Just let me know whenever you want to get off again I will be happy to fuck cause that was some good tail. Good night Kagome." Kagome looked at him with a little shock she did not think the way she talked to him was that bad and she felt she was a good fuck so why was he acting that way.

Outside the cave was a celebration of sorts Ayame leader of the white wolfs in the north has come to finally mate with Koga for she, like Inuyasha had finally come of age to be mated with. Koga quickly ran down to the stream to cleanse himself of the stench of Kagome so he could claim Ayame with no issues from her. Ayame announced that she has answered Koga invitation to finally be his.

Kagome had heard everything and knew why Koga was acting the way he was and understood it was just a booty call and she was glad she definitely did not want to be stuck with him and his tribe great wolfs but not seeing them everyday. Ginta came around and saw Kagome was covered in dirt and handed her the only clothes they had available which is an outfit that looks exactly like Koga's but in black instead of brown. "Thank you Ginta that was very kind of you to bring me these. I will be leaving in the morning so if you could tell Shippo that would be most appreciated." Ginta bowed in an acceptance to what she asked and walked away from the cave where she lay on the make shift bed lost in thoughts. 'Okay so first I will go and talk to Sango and Miroku and then I will return home probably for could which will be perfect cause then I can go to college and be a productive part of society. Should I first talk to Inuyasha or should I leave him to find me or will he even come looking.'

**Okay I am sorry this is a short one but I had to figure out a way to end the last chapter and move on to the next day for the guys with an easy transition and I am horrible with good night scenes so I figure I will have Kagome masturbate because I did put it in my warnings well now I finally used it. Okay Kagome and Koga thing that was just a one night stand they will not have any more romance that I can see it just kind of happened because Kagome's masturbation scene was to short so I threw him into it so sorry fans of Koga and Kagome but for those who like Ayame and Koga there will be some of them in chapters to come so stick with me on that. Also people who are huge Kagome fans I am sorry but she will be turning in to a feudal era slut but I hope you like some of things that she will be doing. Another future warning there will be a three way happening maybe in the next to chapters between a couple of the characters some I hope you enjoy. Well I hoped you enjoyed it and as always thank you for reviewing.**

**Thanks for everything **

**Bek**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 11

Inuyasha woke up in Sesshomaru's arm completely warm and satisfied from last night. Inuyasha then remember that Arisu was there and she is nothing but a walking headache and that will guarantee that Sesshomaru will be in a pissy attitude all day. Inuyasha knew to let Sesshomaru sleep as long as he can they had a whole pile of things to do today. Sesshomaru has to contact all the lords and invite them to their ceremony and prepare everyone in the village and castle ready to have a massive amount of people coming. Sesshomaru also has to deal with the normal bullshit of every day lordship business.

Inuyasha also has a whole pile of shit as well to do he has to find Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga and invite all of them to join him in the ceremony of his and Sesshomaru's union. Inuyasha was excited to tell everyone but Kagome about him and Sesshomaru finally finding happiness with each other. He knows that Myoga and Kaede would definitely happy for the two of them and that Sango and Miroku will understand why they found happiness in each other and why Inuyasha could not find it in Kagome and well Shippo and Kagome will have no clue on why the two of them found happiness in each other.

Inuyasha could hear a soft snoring growl coming from Sesshomaru as he sleeps comfortably in peace. Inuyasha was glad that Sesshomaru was able to sleep comfortably after last night he was sure that Sesshomaru would not be all considering even Inuyasha had a hard time closing his eyes after hearing Arisu talk about him that way. The one thing that really keep Inuyasha up was the excitement being with Sesshomaru again and again feeling his body go inside him and going inside his body. Those were the thoughts that keep running through his mind the most and that was really what was keeping him up.

Sesshomaru's dreams ran rampant with exciting and pleasurable thoughts of Inuyasha and the things he would do to Inuyasha and the things he needed done from him. Sesshomaru thought of kissing Inuyasha, touching and feeling Inuyasha, love Inuyasha, and fucking Inuyasha. All these thoughts drove Sesshomaru's body crazy even as he slept. In his dreams he could smell the lovely scent of Inuyasha since his little brother was completely snuggled against his body. He could feel in his dreams the softness of his velvety skin and silken hair and he could not wait till his body recharged so he could really feel all of Inuyasha when he woke.

Inuyasha lay there feeling every muscle of his brother under his head as he kept in on his chest. He could feel the twitches in Sesshomaru chest as he has a vivid dream about who knows what. Inuyasha could see that Sesshomaru's stub arm was moving like hell again and again but he could see that his stub is quickly turning into a full arm again. Inuyasha remembers that when he cut it off he cut it off way above the elbow almost at the shoulder but he stub has now grown below the elbow about three inches above where his wrist goes. Maybe that is what is causing Sesshomaru's body to move so much. Inuyasha lay thinking of who he would go and see first out of his friends which one is going to be the very first one he tells about Sesshomaru he decided on that it would be only fair to tell Kagome first and then go onto Miroku and Sango figuring get the most difficult one out of the way first.

Inuyasha figuring he needed to go take a leak but he did not want to leave Sesshomaru alone in the bed so he decided to wake him up. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru soft kisses on his ear working his way to his cheek and then working his way down to his jaw line and moving his way to Sesshomaru's perfectly shaped to place a little rougher kiss on his lips. Inuyasha's wishes are quickly answered by feeling the return kiss coming from his older brother. Sesshomaru sneaks his tongue deep into Inuyasha's mouth starting the game of tag once over again.

Inuyasha's mind was swamped with the feeling of having in him again just like or more then last night. Sesshomaru used his arm to push Inuyasha's on top of his chest so he could feel his little brother's complete body and to show him that Sesshomaru was wanting everything that he was doing and more. Inuyasha could feel that Sesshomaru's cock was starting to enlarge even more then it already was and in return Inuyasha could feel that his cock was starting to grow at a rapid rate.

"Inuyasha good morning how are you my love." Sesshomaru said while breaking the kiss. "I am doing better now that you are awake in both ways." Sesshomaru chuckled thinking he was too and Sesshomaru was completely ready to ravish Inuyasha's body again and again not wanting to see anyone just so he could be alone with Inuyasha and be able to take him anytime he wanted to without people around him to give dirty looks or question where they are going. "Sesshomaru I want you inside of me, but I would like to clean some of the blood that got left behind from last night do we have a hot springs or something like that where I can get cleaned up so we can get dirty again." Sesshomaru nodded his head he too felt dirty from all the blood that dripped from and onto his body.

"Come I have the perfect place it is a hot springs it is out of the way and no one will hear us sneak to the location for I do not want to see Arisu just yet. I want to spend sometime with you first then I will gladly go for round two with her. Throw some clothes on then we will head down there." Inuyasha could not wait to see his brother completely naked again and then you throw in that he will be wet from head to toe his member was pulsating with excitement of that event.

Inuyasha threw his clothes on and watch as his brother threw his clothes on quickly, seeing that Sesshomaru still had a complete hard on that was completely visible even though he put on a couple layers of clothing so that way if he did happen to run into anyone he would be dressed presentable and not just a guy who is running to the water so he can get some action. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother he was completely satisfied in his picked a wonderful person to be his mate I mean how could he be so lucky to find him.

Sesshomaru lead his brother down the hall and out of his castle towards the hot spring that Sesshomaru used to go to alone now that he has a mate. Inuyasha was quick to follow behind him getting excited about being with him again and again and that anticipation alone had Inuyasha practically running down the hall.

When Inuyasha saw where they were going to bathe he was completely shocked at how beautiful it was with the pinks and purple flowers surrounding the whole area and he was in shock at how amazing of a place that Sesshomaru took him. Sesshomaru loved the look on Inuyasha's face as he Inuyasha first looked onto this area. Sesshomaru had always loved this area he used to go here when looking for silence and some beautiful silence. Sesshomaru always knew the water was the perfect temperature and that is one of the reasons he always came here. Sesshomaru loved taking his little Rin here to watch her jump and play in the water as Sesshomaru keep trying to get her to wash her hair but it never worked until she was done playing.

Inuyasha came up to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Sesshomaru closer to him. "Sesshomaru this is perfect how you ever found this place it is nothing like the surrounding area. Let's get into this water and get dirty." Inuyasha leaned up and kissed him which put Sesshomaru in heaven, the sounds of the rippling water as it went from stream to stream and the one person he has ever loved kissing him put Sesshomaru into frenzy.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha even closer so he could feel his body completely against his. Inuyasha was tearing at Sesshomaru's clothing wanting to get access at his bare body. "Careful not to ripe them too much I do have to put these back on so I can go into the castle later." Inuyasha could not help but laugh as he put a small tear into Sesshomaru top despite what Sesshomaru just said. "Who cares I'll just put something else back on when I get there."

Sesshomaru was trying his best to remove Inuyasha's pants but their arms keep getting the way of each other and Inuyasha had enough of it. "Okay I am going to take your clothes off then I am taking mine off then we are going to get into the water and I am going to suck you so hard you'll be screaming so loud even your mother will hear it." Sesshomaru could only comply he clearly had no control and gladly gave it over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha swatted away Sesshomaru's hand away from his pants and quickly replaced Sesshomaru's hand with his hands removing Sesshomaru's clothes to view his body in the fullest.

Inuyasha was in awe in seeing his brother completely naked in full glory seeing the claws marks he had left on his body starting to heal and Inuyasha could only think how he wanted to make more on that smooth ivory skin of Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha took his own clothes off to as well show his own body off to his brother knowing that would satisfy his brother. Sesshomaru was shocked the marks he made on his brother ad not healed as much as his and you could still see them quite predominately over his. Sesshomaru reached out and touched the marks he had left on his little brother. A moan escaped from Inuyasha as Sesshomaru's claws lightly scraped across a cut that has barely healed and wanted to get reopened.

"Do it Sesshomaru I want you to do it to me do it now." Sesshomaru could not resist as he deepened the scraping of his claw. Blood started to get released from Inuyasha's body as he could not help but get turned on. "Oh little brother I have said once and I will say it again red has always been your color." Sesshomaru leaned down to lick up the mess he had just made. "What about getting clean Sesshomaru was that the whole reason we came here?"

Sesshomaru used his arm to completely rip Inuyasha's last layer of clothes. While Sesshomaru was busy reopening Inuyasha's chest wounds, Inuyasha was removing the top layers of his pants he had a feeling of what was coming next and he was correct. Sesshomaru went back down to the freshly opened wound and started licking it again rubbing his tongue inside the wound making Inuyasha yelp with a little bit of pain. "You ready to get clean little brother well lets get into the water." Sesshomaru said as he turned and ran into the steamy water.

Inuyasha was quick to catch up with his dare he say it playful brother in the water. As Inuyasha hit into the water he could feel the heat coming from the water which was matched with the heat of his brother coming up from behind using a cotton cloth to wash over Inuyasha's. It stung a little as it ran over the new wound that his brother just made but it was an enjoyable pain. Sesshomaru was slowly running water down his brother's chest mouth his mouth to lick his brother's furry ear and whisper quietly, "I want you inside of me little brother I need to feel you in me. Besides I think maybe you might be the better lover out of the two of us." Inuyasha could not help but give a laugh about that. If Inuyasha had his way he would only be satisfied by Sesshomaru and never has his own cock go near Sesshomaru's ass. He could see that Sesshomaru was acting more wanton then he could believe.

"Alright brother you got to turn over so I can get at you right now because my cock is screaming for you. Either inside of your body or having you inside of me pick one, because I need you now." Sesshomaru walked over to a rock to help balance himself he knew what was going to be happening to him in just a few minutes. "How is this little brother to your liking? Come one over here and get to it mate me."

Inuyasha could not resist his brother's offer and practically ran over to get behind him. Inuyasha placed himself at Sesshomaru's hole thinking if he should prepare him or not. Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was thinking and he did not feel like waiting for Inuyasha to prepare him. Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha and he wanted him now as he thrust his hips back just catching Inuyasha's cock in the right place and it slid perfectly all the way in.

Inuyasha was shocked that Sesshomaru forced himself onto his member and did it without any hesitation. "God damn Sesshomaru what the fuck did you do get even tighter then you were last night." Inuyasha groaned out he was meeting with Sesshomaru ass. Inuyasha slowly leaned back letting his cock withdraw and Sesshomaru shoved his hips back so his body engulfed Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha felt his body shaken with the sheer happiness of having Sesshomaru taking him completely fucking himself upon his cock. Inuyasha grasped Sesshomaru's hair and pulled his head back so that he could keep Sesshomaru in place as he continued to fuck his older brother. Inuyasha kept his grip on the silver blue hair as he implants his left hand into Sesshomaru's hips causing Sesshomaru's body to shake. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had came and knew that he wanted him to cum again.

Inuyasha kept slamming his cock into his older brother making Sesshomaru scream Inuyasha's name with every push. With his grip on the hair Inuyasha leans down and whispers into Sesshomaru's ear "I love you brother and I do not want you to ever stop loving me." Inuyasha could not help himself seeing the mark he left on Sesshomaru's neck, Inuyasha just had to sink his teeth in and let the taste of Sesshomaru surround his mouth. Inuyasha felt that Sesshomaru tasted of the forest a perfect combination of juniper and pine with the hint of watermelon and tangerines. The taste of Sesshomaru drove him crazy it filled his mind with all kinds of thoughts of how to make him happy and in one day's time he thought he was do a pretty good job.

"Inuyasha I do not know how much more I can take you feel so fucking good inside of me. The way you are fucking me is driving me mad." Inuyasha loved that thought that he was going to wear out his older brother. Inuyasha deepened his grip on Sesshomaru's hip practically going through it. Inuyasha's mouth tightened on Sesshomaru as he was about to cum.

"What the fuck is this bullshit Sesshomaru I thought I taught you to be a man not to take it like a bitch. Get that boy off of you and start acting like you are the lord of the western land and not some weak woman taking it from a man do you understand me." Inuyasha could not believe that Arisu was standing beside the hot spring watching them. Sesshomaru was pissed he could not believe that after how much he told her that he was going to be the one to look for her not for him,

"Mother so help me god do not make me get out of this water because I can not be responsible for the actions that I may do. " When his mother did not move Sesshomaru regretted it but got out of the water, leaving Inuyasha behind without allowing him to orgasm. "Mother I told you to go away what is so unclear of that." Sesshomaru put his hand around her throat when she did not answer him.

"Sesshomaru remember what we talked about last night not letting the bitch get to you. Well this is exactly what I was talking about." Inuyasha pleaded as he too go out of the water and was holding onto his shoulder asking him not to kill his mother and send her back to hell not before the ceremony. Inuyasha could not figure out why he was protecting her. It boggled his mind on why he felt compassion for this woman who had insulted him on numerous occasions all with a 24 hour period of time. "Please Sesshomaru put the bitch hopefully she had a reason for coming down here other then insulating what we are doing."

Sesshomaru let Arisu fall from his grasped as he loosened his claws. "Thank you Inuyasha for getting him to let go. I came down here to warn you that the human you look after is on her way down here to see you and nothing Jaken did was stopping her. She was screaming something about her father likes a clean smelling daughter at least once a week." Sesshomaru listened to what she was saying and was thinking should I actually thank her for the warning the last thing he wanted Rin to see was him bleeding or him getting fuck or fucking at least until she is older.

"Thank you mother that is most appreciated. We will be leaving here now and if you would like after I go and change my clothes we will sit down and have the conversation I stopped last night." Arisu was somewhat glad that her son realized why she came down there. The last thing she wanted to she was her baby boy with another man not when before she died his father and her had a contract in the works with the white wolf tribe to get their first daughter to marry Sesshomaru. After Arisu died his father was so glad to finally be rid of her he did not have the heart to sign the contract and put Sesshomaru through the misery that he had just through all these centuries.

After putting on their clothes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked not run but walked back to the castle hand and hand. Enjoying the silent company they could keep with each other now that all the bullshit is finally over. Inuyasha loved to look at Sesshomaru as they walked together Sesshomaru did not even look like he was moving it was more like he was just gliding across the country side until they reach their castle.

Sesshomaru practically dragged Inuyasha back to their room planting a kiss on him as soon as they got through the door. "I knew I am going to have to talk to her about who we are inviting to the ceremony and who is and isn't allowed I just have to kiss you again and again if I am going to be stuck with her all day. You know this the perfect time for you to go back and see your friends and tell them the news. After I am done with her I will come and find you for either support or just to be near you again. How does that sound?"

Inuyasha loved that Sesshomaru was being thoughtfulness about his need to tell his friends that he and his brother are now going to be together forever you could say. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha bond with his friends was extremely important and although he did not want be away from his new found mate so quickly Arisu's arrival will work out perfectly for him and Inuyasha's plans in a fucked up way.

"Before I go anywhere Sesshomaru I still need to cum, please." With the way Inuyasha said please instantly made Sesshomaru's dick hard once again and gladly complied with his lover's needs.

Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha's face against the wall and lowered his and Inuyasha's pants. Sesshomaru placed his cock at Inuyasha's hole and shoved in him with one quick stroke. "Oh god yes fuck me hard, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was glad to follow his command and make his pace faster then he started with. Slamming quicker and faster Sesshomaru knew the his stamina would not last too long since his cock has had so much attention in less then 2 hours and with Inuyasha being the wonderful lover that he is just made Sesshomaru want to cum right away. Inuyasha was meeting Sesshomaru with every push he was doing.

Inuyasha came quickly since he was already on the verge of cuming before Arisu interrupted them. Besides the way Sesshomaru was giving it to him was driving Inuyasha's body insane. Inuyasha thought about what Sesshomaru said earlier about him being the better lover but Inuyasha knew he was full of shit he knew that Sesshomaru was no questioned asked the best lover between the two of them. Inuyasha loved the feeling of having Sesshomaru slid in and out of their was nothing better in Inuyasha's mind then having Sesshomaru moving quickly or slowly running his cock out of his body. He did not care Sesshomaru was better then him hands down.

Inuyasha's body finally gave in and released his seed all over his stomach as Sesshomaru clawed his body up releasing the smell of blood but not too much of it though since they just went and got cleaned and if Arisu was not there they would be still at the hot springs getting it on. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru thrust a couple more times before Sesshomaru was able to cum as well. "Oh god Inuyasha I don't want to go see that woman I want to stay here like this with you all day and forever." Inuyasha agreed with his brother it was heavenly being with him especially after the glow of sex.

Sesshomaru pulled his pants back up and watched Inuyasha do the same "Do you want to come and have breakfast with me before I have to go to find my friends. I mean I understand if you don't you have a lot of shit to deal with so I will understand. Plus it is not like I won't see you again my love." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha he could not believe that his little brother was so amazing and understanding, plus he was an amazing lay. "Inuyasha I have to deal with my mother but like I told you before you go and find your friends and after I am done I will come to be with you. So I hate to say no, I will not join you for breakfast but I will see you soon." Sesshomaru leaned down and gave Inuyasha a deep and passionate kiss knowing he would not see his newly mated little brother.

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru and knew it will be soon when he will see him again but hated the thought of not seeing him for a couple days but finding Kagome and the others became a priority. Inuyasha gathered his fire rat robe and leapt out of the window hoping the shit Sesshomaru had to do would not take too long.

Okay I was kind of unsure about this chapter so please be extra on the reviews it was completely meant as a transition for the next part which is about Inuyasha going to find his friends so enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews and keep on reading the next chapter will be up in a couple days so please be on the look out.

Thank you once again

Bek


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 12

Inuyasha took off in the way of Kaede's village figuring that is where he left him and was hoping that is where they are. Inuyasha walked into the village looking for Kaede once he found her he could not help but ask her all kinds of questions. "Where the fuck are they, I have looked every where and I could not find them plus I could not smell them anywhere in your village so explain to me where they went." Kaede was dumb founded, where had he gone, why had he come back without them I mean they left right after he did, and does he have a mating mark on him.

"Inuyasha they are not here they left right after you did, Sango and Miroku went to Sango's village to rebuild it and Kagome left for a couple weeks but when she came back her and Shippo, I believe went to find Koga. For some reason Shippo believed that he knew where you were so that is why they in turn went to find him. They wanted to find you; Kagome was worried that someone may have hurt or that the injuries you incurred from the battle with Naraku were deadly so they went in search of you." Inuyasha was somewhat shocked that they went looking for him especially after way he treated them. What were Sango and Miroku doing at her village together could he have finally taken the next step and told Sango how he truly felt about her? Inuyasha hoped that they did finally come together ever since Sesshomaru and him finally came together he wanted good things for them.

"Alright so they went to Koga's territory to find him and then they went in search of me, alright so I am off I will see you later." Inuyasha was about to take off when he heard Kaede speak up to say something "Inuyasha I sense something different about you even more so then when you left the first time, if I am not mistaken it looks to me like you have been mated, who is it with." Inuyasha was shocked to hear that Kaede had seen through his exterior and saw that he was mated. "Kaede I am not too sure what you are talking about I am not any different then when I left earlier." Kaede laughed she knew even more that she was right about it Inuyasha has a mate but who.

"Inuyasha do not play with me I knew you are mated I can see their marking on your neck. Who is it I am curious who was able to calm and claim the beast inside of you." Inuyasha could not believe the first person he was going to tell is the sister of a woman he used to love and now he is with his brother. "Alright priestess if I tell who, you have to promise me that no one else hears about unless it is from me. I am afraid that when I tell you will be shocked and automatically tell the others before I can and that will hurt them." Kaede looked at him in wonder who could it be to have him so nervous about saying their name.

"Inuyasha how would I get to tell their before you I am not leaving the village so you will be there to tell Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Koga before I have a chance to and even if they come here I promise that I will keep the name of your mate a secret until you tell them I will gladly do that for you." Inuyasha sighed with relief it was not that he was ashamed of Sesshomaru he was just afraid of the reactions of others for it being his brother and also the attempted murder on all of his friends. "It is my brother Lord Sesshomaru, I mean I am not even sure how it happened but here it is and I have never been happier." Kaede was not really surprised by it she understood that the demons had different ways of mating and who they mate with it is not the way that humans do so she was shocked.

"Congratulations Inuyasha I am glad you finally found someone who is compatible with you and your attitude so good luck Inuyasha I hope every takes the new easily." Inuyasha could not believe it was simple enough to tell her about him and Sesshomaru but then again she was right she does have a better understand unlike Kagome. That was the one person he was completely dreading telling but it is soon time to go and break the news to everybody else. "Thank you Kaede I appreciate you for being considerate about me and Sesshomaru I have to go and tell Kagome that I can get back to him I have only been away from him only a few hours and already miss him so much."

Inuyasha left Kaede's village in the direction of the cave he was left in. He figured he should check there first just to see if there is any scent of them being there. Plus he knew that the scent of Sesshomaru would still be in there and he was already starting to miss it. Passing through the woods he thought of nothing else other then seeing Sesshomaru finally being happy smiling and laughing and you can not forget about naked as well. Inuyasha's traveling through the forest zoomed by and before he noticed he had gone by it.

Coming to the entrance he walked through and the smell of Sesshomaru overwhelmed him it has been two days since they had left the cave but the smell was just as strong if he was standing right in front of him. He could also smell Koga and Kagome but Sesshomaru's smell was the most dominant one out of all of them. He could not but just stay in there and absorbing the memory of his skin and touch and kiss.

Inuyasha could not just stand and enjoy the smell of his lover he had to go and find Kagome and tell her everything and then return back to Sesshomaru and be with him for a lot longer then just a couple of nights. Then he remembered that even if he did not come back to Sesshomaru first then Sesshomaru would come and find him so it was not a total loss.

Going to Koga's territory from here was a quick journey along the way Inuyasha had time to think about how he was going to tell her about them but no of his ideas sounded very good. Before Inuyasha could even come up with a third idea he was standing at the waterfall hearing all the wolfs welcoming him. After killing Naraku Inuyasha was a hero everyone knew that Inuyasha's sword was the one that did the final blow so he was also quite feared by most. Hakkaku came running to see Inuyasha for it has been a long time since he had seen him. "Inuyasha are you here to congratulate Koga on his union ship with Ayame we will be celebrating it tonight and of course you are more then welcome to stay." Inuyasha stopped listening to Hakkaku right after he said 'Koga' the only thoughts that pass through Inuyasha's mind is find Kagome and tell her everything so he can stop fretting about the whole situation.

"Where is Kagome Hakkaku I have to speak with her first then I will talk to Koga? Where is she I am not even beginning to play around?" Hakkaku saw the seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes as he made the statement and quickly pointed up to the waterfall where Ginta had just dropped of her clothes for her to change into. "Thank you Hakkaku I appreciate it I'll talk to you after I am done talking to her."

Inuyasha saw the entrance underneath the waterfall and stopped for a second the fear of seeing anger in Kagome's bugged him and he had to take a deep breath before taking the next couple of steps. Shippo heard Inuyasha at the front of the cave and came running out "Inuyasha where have you been it has been over three weeks and you did not let any of us know if you were even alive." Kagome heard that Shippo was talking to Inuyasha the one person she needed to see especially after what had happened last night between her and Koga and what she saw go on between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome and she was clearly happy to see him reaching her arms out to give him a huge hug. "I am so happy to see you I was worried about you when you did not come after me in my time, why didn't you come after me in my time Inuyasha why?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, so sweet, how could he not tell her right now and that is exactly what he planned on doing. "Shippo please leave me and Kagome alone I need to speak with her, alone." Shippo quickly listened to Inuyasha for he knew that something was up with the half breed.

"Kagome I need to speak with about something and it is quite serious." As soon as Inuyasha said those words she knew exactly what it was about and it was going to be about Sesshomaru and him. She was okay with it I mean she already knew since she saw them together. "What is it Inuyasha what is the matter? Tell me what is on your mind."

"Kagome I do not know if Koga explained to you why I was acting so cruel to you a couple weeks ago but if he didn't I will now. It was my first time ever going into heat, my body was going through a bunch of changes and I did not know how to cope with them. Koga lead me to the cave where I know he took you as well. There I waited to ride out my first heat. When I was there lying on the ground feeling sick Sesshomaru came to me. He looked after me while threw on him and around him, he made sure I was warm and had food. He showed me love when he never had before. When I was well enough to move he took me to his castle. I do not know how to explain Kagome and I never meant for it to happen the way it did, the only thing I can say is I am sorry. Me and Sesshomaru we are mates, mates for life."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with understanding in her eyes, she knew it was hard for him to tell her especially when he has no idea that she already knew everything there was to know. She saw them their first time together, their very first kiss, their very first touch in that way, their very first fuck. How could she get upset with Inuyasha it was completely understanding on why he would want Sesshomaru hell even Kagome wanted Sesshomaru, if he had the other arm, but was she being to superficial.

"Kagome did you hear anything I just said I am with Sesshomaru I am his and he is mine don't you have anything to say about it or are just going to stand there. Like I said Kagome I am sorry I didn't plan for it to happen this."

Kagome quickly cut him off "I understand Inuyasha you do not have to explain it to me, I am happy for you. Its not like anything could have ever worked out between the two of us we are in whole different worlds besides I kind of have a thing for the guy at my high school, we went out on a couple dates over the years so I guess I always knew that nothing would ever happen between us so like I said it is okay."

Inuyasha just looked at her dumbfounded he knew that she knew something before he had even told her. Plus he could smell that something was different with Kagome her smell was not quite the same as it was before so he wondered why she did not get raving mad like he thought she would. "Kagome what is different about you something is wrong I can smell it on you."

Kagome looked at him crazy how could he know about her and Koga it was only one time and it did not last very long so how could he tell. "what do you mean Inuyasha different how?"

"You seem to be happier or something along those lines I mean why did you not get pissed at what I told you? Hell you used to get ungodly pissed when I would go and see Kikyo so why are you not pissed that I am with Sesshomaru. I figured you would have lost your mind."

"Inuyasha come here for a second there is something I have been meaning to do for a very long time." Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome as she put her arms around his neck and slowly removed the rosary from him. "I think you have worn this for long enough and I have over used it and for that I am sorry Inuyasha can you forgive me."

"Of course I can Kagome I can easily just as long as you say you will come to Sesshomaru and I ceremony I am not to sure when he plans on exactly on having it but you have to come. If it wasn't for you I would still be pinned on that tree for all these years. So what do you say? Come to my ceremony?"

"I will be there with you that would be great. Where are you having it I mean is it going to be in the western land castle I mean that place is amazing?" Before Inuyasha had a chance to respond he could smell and feel the person he has been yearning for all day, Sesshomaru.

Okay I already have half of the next chapter written this was just a good stopping point so I hope you enjoy what I got wrote down I will probably update the next chapter tomorrow or something like that well I hope you enjoyed it. As always thank you for reading and any reviews like I have mentioned if they are bad email me and I will make it better for the next chapter.

Thanks

Bek


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 13

"Hello my love did you miss me, cause sure hell missed you." Sesshomaru said grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him into a kiss. Inuyasha could not believe that Sesshomaru finished with his mother so quickly but not care just as long as his tongue massaged his and his lips stay pressed against his. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's hand lower to grab his ass.

"Inuyasha your brother is here to kill you watch out." Shippo came in screaming until he looked up and saw why Sesshomaru had come to the wolf's territory. "I know he is here Shippo this is my mate that is where I have been this whole time." Inuyasha answer Shippo's questionable face. Shippo still looked dumbfounded at Inuyasha of course the little demon did not understand things of the heart yet so he just went with it.

"Hello Kagome it has been a while since I have seen you how have you been." Sesshomaru said snidely since he knew she was there the other night watching them have sex. "So are you going to join us for our ceremony it is happening in four days time? I believe that all your friends will be there and it quite a sight to see"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru could he know that she was there or else why would he say it that way he had t know something. "Well if you are interested in staying for a day Koga is having a union ceremony with the wolf princess Ayame. I am sure they would be happy to have you here Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she spoke the words but why not stay it will give Inuyasha a chance to see what it is like to see a demon ceremony although it will be different for them since they are to males and also they are dog not wolf demon.

"If Inuyasha would like to stay then I will gladly stay with him. If he chooses to go and find Sango and Miroku then I will go with him to do that. I have my mother working on sending out all the messages to all the other lords and it will work out okay since I have to speak to Koga about coming to our ceremony as well." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha sorting of waiting to hear what his response will be to the open ended question he left out there.

"Yes I think it will be fun to stay and celebrate with Koga besides I am always glad to see a good party so yes we will stay here and tomorrow we will go and tell my other friends about our union ship ceremony. Kagome will you come with Sesshomaru and I to Sango's village to tell her and Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he clasped Sesshomaru's hand as he spoke those words. "I am going to go and congratulate Koga on his and Ayame's marriage tonight; can you and Kagome play nice while I am gone?" Sesshomaru gave a dirty look to Inuyasha as he said those words. Inuyasha walked out of the cave and went to find Koga to see what there marriage ritual entails.

"So Kagome Inuyasha told you about us and I assume you took it okay? I would assume you would considering you watched us actually hook for the first time; what you saw was the first kiss the first touch the first everything. How did you feel when you saw it did you get disgusted did you get pissed off or were you turned on by me taking Inuyasha?" Kagome was shocked to hear Sesshomaru talking this way to her why did he even care about what she thought.

"How did you know that I was there I mean me and Koga were absolutely silent, even when I saw you two kissing and I didn't even say anything how could you know I was there?" Sesshomaru could not help but laugh at it how could she be so simple as to forget that he is a dog demon. "Kagome I know you have to realize that I am a full blooded demon and unlike Inuyasha even when I am overthrown with the passions of being with him I can still be completely aware of everything around me every sound every smell and every sight. Why would you think I would not know you were there but why were you there I mean the was really no reason for you to be? After all that you have go on between me and Inuyasha have you not noticed that when he was not 100 I never once tried to kill him all the way I only pushed him to the brink and nothing more so why would I put him in danger when he was suffering though his first heat so tell what were you thinking?"

"Wow umm Sesshomaru I don't really know I mean I have got so used to Inuyasha being mine I guess you could call it and when I did not no where he is I had to go and find him but when it lead to you I got worried that you were going to try to kill him and when I saw you two together I had to wait and see if you were going to do anything but then when I saw you two kissing I could not take my eyes off you and Inuyasha it excited me in a way that I never thought was possible I mean I would have stayed and watched but Koga pulled me away and that is all of it." Kagome felt naked after laying it all out for Sesshomaru why was she being so honest with him.

"Well I did not expect you to be so honest but thank you for it and also not acting like a bitch about finding out about me and him he was really worried about you finding out not so much the others just the fear of hurting you was racking his mind all night except when my mother was fucking with us, so you more then likely will stay with us I have some beautiful kimonos that would look magnificent on you and what ever ones you like you are more then welcome to take with you. They are just going to waste at my place little Rin is no where ready to wear that size of kimono. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's mother we would not have a single thing with a woman's touch. They are all of her kimonos and they are quite beautiful and in really great condition we have a wonderful seamstress."

"Damn Sesshomaru I never know you were such a talker I would gladly come with you and Inuyasha to help you celebrate. Shouldn't we go and check to see what Inuyasha is up to?" Sesshomaru agreed and was walking out the cave Kagome was following behind quickly.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were quickly satisfied when they found Inuyasha fairly easy. Koga and Inuyasha were standing with a group of other wolfs laughing and talking about all kinds of different things. Sesshomaru didn't realize how much he had missed his little until he was gone only for a few hours he knew he had to go with him to be near him to kiss and hold him. How had Inuyasha got such a hold over the western lord he was this powerful demon and now he is an absolute sucker for Inuyasha.

Koga looked over to see Sesshomaru and gave him a smile he knew that Sesshomaru had seen them that night and was completely aware that Inuyasha did not see them. He could not help but laugh to himself about the situation. Inuyasha had been drilling Koga about all the different things that go with a demon union and was talking Koga's ear off. Koga could not believe that Inuyasha was asking him so many questions he had figured Sesshomaru would have gone over some of the things.

"I hate to interrupt you guys but would you mind if I borrowed Inuyasha from you just a little bit. He will be back in just a few minutes." Sesshomaru said as he was dragging Inuyasha away from the group of friends without waiting to hear their response for he did not care what the3y had to say he was going to have Inuyasha and it was going to be as soon as he got out of eyes view of everyone.

"Sesshomaru what was that all about I was trying to find out..." he was cut off by his older brother's lips pressed against his. Inuyasha could care less about how far away they got away from everybody else Sesshomaru's kiss changed every thought he had in his mind the only thing he could think of now is how quickly he could remove his brother's clothing so he could feel his bare skin.

Sesshomaru knew he did not drag Inuyasha that far away from the group before he had to touch him. They got about 200 yards away from the big group and who knows about the rest of the straggler wolfs that are all over the place. Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha up against a tree forcing his back to it as he goes right for Inuyasha's belt that held up his pants loosening them as quickly as possible. They drop with no resistance as Sesshomaru deepens the kiss him and brother are sharing. Inuyasha throws a now naked leg around Sesshomaru lifting himself up to be level with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is about a half of a foot shorter then brother and he wanted his lips to meet perfectly with his. Sesshomaru slid his hand down to feel the perfectly round ass that belonged to Inuyasha grabbing it helping in his urge to be at Sesshomaru level.

Inuyasha could stand it any longer seeing his brother fully clothed as he was quickly made half naked by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha made easy work of removing Sesshomaru's spiked armor that he always wore tossing it aside. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's harden rubbing against his abdomen and he desperately wanted to suck it but that would mean leaving his brother's mouth Sesshomaru knew he was going to have to figure out which one he wanted more.

Inuyasha was working on removing Sesshomaru's top as he could feel his brother was unsure of what he wanted to do next so Inuyasha decided it would be up to him to take the next couple of steps. Inuyasha used the leg he had wrapped around his brother to slid down Sesshomaru's pants to free his throbbing cock.

Sesshomaru could not stop his body from moaning into Inuyasha's mouth as he took over the stripping his clothes from his body. Inuyasha now with both legs back touching the ground turned over putting his ass in the perfect placement for Sesshomaru. "Oh little brother it is almost like you are reading my mind." Sesshomaru said while sliding one finger into Inuyasha still heavenly tight ass. "Stop preparing me Sesshomaru just get to fucking me I can't go any longer without you." Sesshomaru loved to hear Inuyasha speak so aggressively to him it made him want his Inuyasha even more then he already did.

Inuyasha dug his nails into the tree as Sesshomaru slid inside of him with one stroke. Sesshomaru loved the fact that the scream the escaped from the half breed was not of pain but extreme pleasure. He knew that most people could not take all of him in one stroke without some sort of prep but here it is Inuyasha wanted him so bad he did not care. Sesshomaru felt some remorse for taking Inuyasha so rough he could see that his brother had a little blood running down his leg. That did not stop Inuyasha from caring as he thrust himself back onto his older brother's cock disrupting Sesshomaru from thinking he should be gentler on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru loved to hear Inuyasha moaning out loud as he tried to keep up with the pace that Inuyasha was setting for them. Sesshomaru knew he wanted to taste Inuyasha it was becoming more and more urgent to see his pale skin become stained with the crimson fluid. Knowing he did not want to make to big of a mess since they were going to have to go back and deal with everyone Sesshomaru lengthened his thumb claw and cut a thin line going down Inuyasha's right shoulder blade watching the fluid slowly seep out of his lovers body. "God Sesshomaru what are you doing to my body I can not take much more of this I know I am going to cum soon. Just mark me as yours again." Sesshomaru could not help but accept the invitation Inuyasha had put out there for him as he lifted Inuyasha's face up to his own kissing him passionately as he quickened his pumping into to his little brother.

Feeling Inuyasha's tongue rubbing against his own for a few minutes he knew that he too was going to be cuming he just had to make sure that Inuyasha came before he did, Sesshomaru broke their kiss to hear a whimper coming from Inuyasha's swollen lips and stopped his little brother from making any more whimpers as Sesshomaru starting kissing Inuyasha's jaw line working his way down to the previously left mating mark. As his lips grazed over the somewhat healed skin of the mark Sesshomaru had left there the night before Sesshomaru opened his mouth and bite down hard as his mouth had blood explode into it.

Inuyasha could no longer control his body as he threw his head back as he road out the orgasm that now rocked his body into oblivion. Sesshomaru could smell his brother's seed escaping from his body as soon as he deepened the grip he had on Inuyasha's neck but could not help himself from shoving himself even harder and dare he say it more violently as his sense were over taken by the sensations of Inuyasha's body and the things it was doing to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's loved the feeling of having Sesshomaru lodged deep inside of his body after an orgasm especially when he continually rams his still harden cock in and out of Inuyasha soon to be limp body. Inuyasha was lost in the sensations of everything that Sesshomaru was doing to him as Sesshomaru's hand is now wrapped around his slowly softening cock as to rub out anymore cum left in his body. Sesshomaru knew that he was completely torturing his lover's body with having every point of contact in ecstasy from his touch. Sesshomaru's mouth with slowly being filled with the sweet taste of Inuyasha's blood Inuyasha's ass throbbing on his member and Sesshomaru's hand quickly rubbing his hand over a newly hardening cock.

Inuyasha could not believe he was actually getting hard after the session he was having with Sesshomaru. The feeling were becoming to intense for him as he was practically screaming for Sesshomaru to stop and then quickly changing his mind by screaming for he to pick up the speed and to make him his bitch. The sounds of Inuyasha were driving Sesshomaru wild causing him to want Inuyasha even more then he already does wanting to get this orgasm out of the way so he can have his little brother inside of him. With out really thinking Sesshomaru explodes inside of Inuyasha glad that his cock finally has some release.

"So what are we going to do about this little brother seems like you went and got it hard again." Sesshomaru growled into Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru knew exactly what he could do with it he just had to make sure Inuyasha was also down for round two, normally he hoped it would not be an issue but with other demons and Kagome not to far away Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was the one who wanted it.

"I do believe you did this on purpose Sesshomaru you know I am going to want you again. How long have we been gone anyways?" Inuyasha purred back feeling the touches of his brother still stroking his cock. "Mmm, I think we have been up here for just a few minutes. So what is one more quickie? Come shove your big cock in me and I promise I will be quick." Sesshomaru cooed into his brother's neck, he was well aware that they had been up there for at least an hour and definitely did not want the pleasure to end.

"Alright but we have to be quick Koga's ceremony will be going on soon and I want to see the whole thing that way I can get an idea what ours will be like." Inuyasha said standing up straight letting Sesshomaru fall out of him. "Like I said little brother I just want to feel you for a little bit and then we can go and deal with the rest of the people."

Inuyasha placed himself behind Sesshomaru perfectly shaped body as he positioned his member at the entrance. "I love you Sesshomaru. I always want to be with you." Inuyasha moaned as his cock slipped into his older brother's body. Sesshomaru braced himself against the tree where Inuyasha was once against feeling the sensations racking his body with a soon coming orgasm. As Inuyasha shoved his member in and out of his older brother he knew with all that has been going on he could not hold out for very much longer.

Inuyasha lifted Sesshomaru to bring him to his face. He wanted to feel the soft lips of his deadly brother as he rocked his body into pure bliss. Inuyasha could not believe that in 24 hours time he has fallen completely and utterly in love with Sesshomaru not including having blood lose and all the orgasms he could possibly imagine. Inuyasha felt the lips of his lover and his velvet tongue rubbing against his own the feeling of all the sensation were just too much for his body. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to let his moan go free. The feeling of his orgasm caused his body to shake uncontrollably.

The tightening of his entrance caused Inuyasha to explode almost in unison with his older brother. Inuyasha felt the same way as Sesshomaru not wanting to leave the warmth of his body but wanting the feeling to be replaced with his brother's back inside of him. Inuyasha thought about when they are finally over with ceremony and dealing with everybody then they can just hid away and have wild sex with each other every day all day.

"See I told you it would be quick. Besides who cares if we are late if we are late to the wolf's ceremony I mean it is not like he will be on time to ours he will be in the glows of wild sex every day for the next 4 days just like us but we will have to deal with setting up this ceremony and let us not forget the forsaken Arisu. So give me a kiss and let us go to have some fun with everyone."

Sesshomaru stood and was pulling his pants back on but as he was tying the string to them he heard a sound of something in the bushes. How Sesshomaru could have missed it but there is definitely someone watching them.

Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter I had to think of what was going to happen next still a little unsure on where I am actually going with this story but I will keep on writing because everyone seems to be enjoying it so everyone keep up the reading and reviewing and I will keep on typing.

Thank you

Bek


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 14

Kagome POV

I still could not believe the way Sesshomaru just talked to me he was completely straight to the point and brutally honest. Yet he did not seem angered by me to have watched them the other night. I was happy when he agreed with me to go over and see what everyone else was up to. Then again I knew he just wanted to go and see Inuyasha and that was probably the only reason he was quick to leave the topic they were talking about.

Seeing Koga with all his comrades warmed my heart seeing their bond with each other their playful ways and the way they interact with each other. I could see that everyone was excited about the ceremony of Koga and Ayame the whole tribe was all a fuss about it. Suddenly I could tell that something was wrong with Koga not with the rest of them but just Koga something was wrong with him.

Koga came running up to me looking panicked more then I have ever saw him. "Kagome where are they? Where did they go I have to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru something is wrong in the air I am not sure what it is and I want to check with them to make sure they sense it as well."

I was kind of shocked that he did not ask the rest of his friends about whatever it was that was bothering him but then again there is a reason he was the leader and not them. Why did he need to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they were obviously busy or could he not sense that part?

"Koga they went off into to your forest I don't know what happened to them other then that but they have been gone for a really long time and I am they would come back in time for your ceremony." I was a little bit pissed that I did not leave right after them it would have been a sight to see them in action again especially when it is not their first time. I could feel my cotton panties getting wet just by thinking of Sesshomaru sucking Inuyasha's cock or ramming the biggest cock I have ever seen inside of Inuyasha.

I fucked Koga which was fucking unbelievable but he was definitely not as well endowed as Inuyasha and no where Sesshomaru's size. I sort of felt sorry for Inuyasha having something almost 10" big and god the width of it, it was as wide as their swords at least. Then again I was not up close to see it all but I sure would of. If Koga was not getting hitched I probably would of asked him to take care of me one more quick time but I know my smell would have lingered on his body and that would not be fair Ayame.

I was interrupted in my thoughts of cocks and fucking or sucking by Koga saying my name over and over. "Kagome are you going to come with me to find them they have to either be warned or help me fight this thing I sense."

"Of course Koga I will come and help you find them just as long as you stay with me I do not have any bow or arrows with me so I will not be able to defend myself." Koga nodded his head to agree with me.

Koga told his comrades if he was not back to be ready to fight just in case anything went wrong. Watching the boys prepare for battle was quite a sight. I could see the look in Ayame's eyes wanting to come with us but Koga just shot her a look and she seemed to understand. Without a moments notice I was on his back and we were running off into the forest in search of the boys.

"Kagome I am sorry about you finding out about Ayame right after we had sex. I did plan on telling you about it but then again I did not plan on having you either so I just wanted to say I am sorry for that." I could hear it was an honest apology and I could not help but forgive him. "How were you to know that was going to happen between us so I understand it all. We did have some fun though." Koga let out a sultry growl agreeing with me.

We must have been searching the woods for at least twenty minutes before Koga stopped. "Can you sense that there is the presence I can smell and fell it as clear as day but where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." I too could feel the presence and it was just like Kikyo.

"I think I can hear Sesshomaru's voice over there about 30 feet away but it is definitely not the sounds of them having sex so lets go get them out of here what do you say?" I could not help but agree but deep down I was hoping to catch them in action again it was one of the hottest things I think I have ever seen in my life and I wanted more of it. The next time I come back here I will have to bring a camera so I can put those sexy demons on tape that way I have something for later when I am no longer coming back here. We were finally there practically right next to them and extremely close to whatever it is that is bugging Koga.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha look out."

Okay I am really sorry for how short this chapter is but I came up with this idea with help from my friend on inu-dude15 the next chapter will be an extremely long one so that is why I cut this one so short. I will make up for it I promise. NEXT CHAPTER WHO IS HIDING IN THE BUSHES

Thanks again for reading and reviewing

Bek


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 15

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were putting on their clothes after having what Sesshomaru liked to call a quickie even though it was more like a couple hours. Inuyasha was completely satisfied after the amazing sex his brother and him just had everything was going so what as planned he knew they only had a few moments until the ceremony would begin and that they had to hurry.

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong even before they finished even before Inuyasha had orgasm inside of him. There was someone there and they were watching everything that was going on between the brothers. Sesshomaru saw the glow coming from his brother he could not imagine that he would feel such joy from the one person he had all of there life tried to kill but now the only thing he wanted was to see him happy.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of finally being loved by the one person who had seemed to of hated him all his life. He loved too look at Sesshomaru and see his utter beautiful. The way he dressed himself with only one arm to do it and especially his face when he was about to orgasm.

Inuyasha could sense that something was wrong with Sesshomaru but he had no idea of what it could be. Ever since they stood up Sesshomaru seemed more distracted then he normally does but why was he looking at the bushes.

The next thing that happened was something that left Inuyasha dumbfounded. He saw the one thing he thought he would never see again, but how could it happen he had killed him years ago and left his corpse inside of that mountain oh so long ago.

"Look Out Sesshomaru And Inuyasha!"

A snake like bolt of lightening came and struck Sesshomaru across the cheek. If it wasn't for Koga saying to look out the blade would have been a direct hit on Sesshomaru. Dropping his top Inuyasha quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga and prepared for battle but which way did the strike come from.

Sesshomaru was in complete shock, how could someone get the drop on him, he was always one step ahead of everyone. Sesshomaru could hear the sound of the snake like lightening bolt headed his way again. Grabbing Tokijin he deflected the strike from his head but somehow the attack still struck his from behind piercing it all the way through.

"Jankotsu release your blade from my mate, Now!" Inuyasha as soon as he saw the blade Jankotsu was back. "Oh my Inuyasha you remembered me, how sweet. You know I can not let you be with anyone else other than me, you are mine." Jankotsu directed his last part of his statement to Sesshomaru.

"I was never yours nor will I ever be, release your blade form Sesshomaru before I do something you'll regret." Inuyasha felt confident in his statement knowing with Sesshomaru's power, Koga's agility, and hopefully Kagome's arrow he would defeat Jankotsu quickly.

Koga knew even through their past bickering that Inuyasha would definitely need his help and he was more then willing to give it. Koga quickly ran over to stand by Inuyasha's side and he too prepared himself for a battle.

Kagome could not move, she had never seen anyone get the drop on Sesshomaru before just Inuyasha and never blind sided him like that. She was worried Jankotsu was a struggle for Inuyasha and the group and it was probably going to be another struggle.

Sesshomaru could feel that the blade was still deeply wedged inside of his shoulder and felt Jankotsu tugging at t just to cause a little bit more pain. Sesshomaru had never seen this person before and why the hell did he get off saying that Inuyasha was his. Who the hell was he anyways; Sesshomaru was getting more and more pissed off. The main thing that was getting him so infuriated was that the blade was punctured through his right shoulder and he was unable to remove it.

Inuyasha stood beside Koga looking over to see if Sesshomaru was alright but Inuyasha could not figure out why Kagome had not moved from that exact position. "Sesshomaru are you alright or did this fucker hurt you?" Inuyasha was worried when Sesshomaru was unable to remove the sword from his shoulder.

"I am fine Inuyasha just destroy this bastard so we go ahead and fuck again." Sesshomaru said it with it completely directed at Jankotsu. Sesshomaru knew he was not quite ready to go another round not just yet but only he knew that.

With one quick movement Jankotsu's blade was ripped from Sesshomaru's shoulder and was now headed towards Koga and Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly ran over to be by Inuyasha's side being that far away from him especially while he was bleeding made Sesshomaru's stomach turn and he did not want that to happen again.

"I will have you Inuyasha I do not care who I have to kill before I get to you. You are mine only for the taking not this sorry excuse of a demon that stands beside you. Although he is kind of cute I want your blood on my blade Inuyasha and I will have it that way." Jankotsu was determined to make Inuyasha bleed but first he wanted Inuyasha to suffer.

Jankotsu let his blade attack to Kagome first for he had been warned about her arrow and how quickly death would come if struck by it. Kagome was first on his list of people to kill then he would immobilize Sesshomaru kill Koga then make sure to finish off Sesshomaru then play with the soon to be corpse of Inuyasha. It was a great plan but how to immobilize the dog demon he was extremely powerful.

Jankotsu slammed his blade in Kagome's direction having an almost perfect hit on her body cutting her down from her chest down her side and partially on the back side of left hip. Inuyasha was shocked that Koga did nothing to protect her or that his body did not feel the normally urgency to protect Kagome like he normally would feel.

Inuyasha's body made him stand his guard to protect his mate. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was completely capable of protecting his own self but Inuyasha's body sense Sesshomaru's blood was in the air he could not bear to move away from his body.

Kagome let what could be considered a death cry as the blade slashed through her body. She had never felt pain like this before especially when Inuyasha is around normally he would jump in the way to protect her or something along those lines. Why didn't Inuyasha come to jump in front of her to stop the attack from happening had things changed that much. How could he stop caring so quickly it was only a month ago that she thought she might of actually stood a chance with being with him and now everything is completely different.

Koga glance over to where Kagome was standing to see if Jankotsu had killed her. His thoughts were not of Kagome but he was worried about the whole band of seven and if they might be headed towards his comrades. "Inuyasha can you handle this on your own I have to check on my comrades and I will take Kagome away from here if you are capable of handling this."

Inuyasha was building up his confidence the more he continued the stare down with Jankotsu. The more distractions from removed from the situation the better so even if he personally could not handle Jankotsu Sesshomaru would more than likely step up and handle the rest for he only received a small shoulder wound.

"Yes go Koga just make sure Kagome and you tribe are out of danger and make sure to find a good healer demon and if possible human for Kagome. If you can not find a healer with in a reasonable distance you will have to take her to the bone eater well she can not stay in our time without medical care." Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru did not need a healer but just in case something may happen to him or Sesshomaru he wanted to be sure he had everything already as not to waste anytime.

"Oh my Inuyasha why did you send all your friends away I wanted to play with them make them bleed for me and you had to go and mess it up. Why are you being so mean to me my lovely?" Inuyasha knew that sending Koga away with Kagome was the better decision he made he could not protect all of them especially when he was so worried about Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha do not worry about me this is just merely a flesh wound I am already more then half way healed from the injury worry about…" before Sesshomaru had a chance to finish his statement the Jankotsuto was completely wrapped around Sesshomaru and the blades were starting to shred through his skin.

"Oh it looks like I got your toy all wrapped with my toy Inuyasha. What are you going to do any tightening of my sword and they will go deeper and deeper how far do you think they can go before your precious is all cut up." Jankotsu let a cold and sinister laugh after making his statement even darker then it already was.

Inuyasha did not know what to do he was going to kill this human in front of him but how could he even be back he had killed over three years ago when the rest of the band of seven was destroyed. "Inuyasha use your inner demon destroy that son of a bitch now."

Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru's voice and it was weaker then he has ever heard before, it made Inuyasha's blood started to boil he could not believe that a human was able to do this to his lover. "Well my pet how are you going to change the whole situation? I have your pet trapped, come on play with me."

"You let go of him now Jankotsu this is between me and you Sesshomaru has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha could feel the rage building up as he could see the grass under Sesshomaru becoming stain with his blood.

"Oh but my pretty I can not help myself but want to play with him first of all he tainted you my love and taken away the one treasure that was mine to steal from you and that is you virginity. Besides he is almost as beautiful as you and killing him first would just wet my appetite for you even wetter."

Sesshomaru could no longer stand for he was quickly losing blood he was glad that Inuyasha had asked Koga to get a healer for he was going to have to see one before this was over. "Inuyasha if something happens to me use father's sword to bring me back have no fear I will always be with you no matter what so just focus on killing this fuck head in front of you."

Inuyasha looked lovingly down at Sesshomaru he had forgotten about his father's sword but he did not even know if he could use it let alone know what to do with it especially with thinking frantically about what to do if Sesshomaru actually really was going to die.

"You know Inuyasha just seeing the expression on your face makes every time I change the blade's position is just driving me wild we should do this some more because you are getting me hard as we speak." Inuyasha was getting more and more worried as he could now feel Sesshomaru's blood in between his toes.

"I am sick and tired of fucking with you, no more. Wind scar!" Inuyasha quickly whip his blade down sending the wind scar at Jankotsu. Unfortunately it just barely missed him. Even worse when Jankotsu jumped out of the way he pulled Jankotsuto with him slamming Sesshomaru into the ground and dragging him somewhat into the ground.

The swift movement made Jankotsu's sword go even deeper into Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru was no sure at how much further the 15 or so blades that are lodge into his body can actually go before he gets cut in half. Sesshomaru was doing everything he can not to vocalize the pain he truly was in for it would just merely distract Inuyasha from what he needed to be doing and that is killing the son of a bitch how got the official drop on him.

"Oh Inuyasha you just made the pain for your love even greater then before, do it again Inuyasha I like seeing the two of you in pain at the same time. This is so exciting." Inuyasha looked over at his mate and saw that he was completely tangled in the swords, lying on the ground and bleeding profusely. The thoughts that were going through his head were filled with angst of what he could do to try to save his brother.

Inuyasha could see his brother opening his mouth as to try to say something. "Inuyasha listen to your inner demon you will destroy him quicker. Release the Tetsusaiga so you can transform, please I can not take much more and my body may get destroyed which means you will not be able to revive me."

Hearing that statement Inuyasha knew what he had to do and that was going to mean he would have to do the one thing that scared even him, the last time he had transformed into his demon form he nearly killed everyone including Kagome he could not risk the chance of hurting Sesshomaru even more then he already was but if there is a chance of saving him it was more then likely worth it.

Inuyasha tossed the sword aside placing it somewhat close to Sesshomaru just in case for any reason and Inuyasha tried to go after him he would be able to place the sword in Inuyasha's possession. Inuyasha knew he had to be on the brink of death before he could transform into his full blooded demon.

Inuyasha started walking towards Jankotsu staring him dead in the eyes. "Oh my love you are coming to me leaving that useless excuse of a demon and coming to me, you are just the sweetest thing." Inuyasha knew that he was going to have to provoke Jankotsu into attacking him and releasing his blades from his love without killing him but how.

Inuyasha walked over to where Jankotsuto was extended most grabbed the blades trying to pull it apart trying to keep the end that was connected to his brother as still as possible. "What are you trying to accomplish my precious pet your love will die tonight?" Jankotsu threw he sword back tightening the blades but since Inuyasha had a grip on the blades they merely tightened on Inuyasha's left arm releasing a massive amount of blood.

"Jankotsu you will not be hurting Sesshomaru anymore do I make myself clear." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha willing to take the full blow of what Jankotsu was doing to him. "So my lovely Inuyasha you finally want to join the party of starting to bleed for me I am glad you are finally ready." Jankotsu purred out loud.

"Come on Jankotsu just me and you leave Sesshomaru out of it all drop your sword and come and fight me." Inuyasha was completely enraged with just looking at the person who was causing pain to Sesshomaru and also Kagome.

"Inuyasha now I know you are half demon and I definitely know you are not in your human form so I will not fight in hand to but I will gladly keep tugging on my Jankotsuto cutting your brother even more in half then he already is."

The blood lose that Inuyasha was feeling made the demon start to throb inside of his body but he still knew it was not quite enough for it to come out so he would have to continue the self infliction of pain before it will fully come out.

Inuyasha used the arm he had completely wrapped around Jankotsuto and pulled him closer making the cuts even deeper then the already were. "You are mine Jankotsu and nothing will stop me from destroying you now."

Inuyasha's body throbbed all over his markings quickly appeared on his body the fangs and claws elongated there was no turning back from this point until Jankotsu was finally killed and his bones were crush to dust. All thoughts went blank as he completes the transformation.

The next thing Inuyasha remember is having Sesshomaru weakened and bloodied body tossing the sword their father entrusted to Inuyasha and saying his name as loudly as his broken body would allow him to speak. "Inuyasha it is over he is destroyed his bones are shattered there is nothing left of him. Come back to me Inuyasha it is over now I need you here with now. I need you to take me to the healer now Inuyasha could not remove the swords, please help me."

Okay this is my first attempt with an action fic which I don't think I will ever do again because I think I sucked at it but this chapter is important for the next couple chapters from here once again it was a transition chapter I guess you could call it, so please be gentle when it comes to reviewing this chapter.

Thanks to everybody who keeps on reading and reviewing

Much love and happy holidays incase I don't post again before then

Bek


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 16

Koga was worried when he left the brothers but he had to find help for Kagome and he had to do it quickly. The one thing that he was happy about is by sheer coincident there was already a healer in his land for they have to have a healer on hand to verify that Ayame would be able to have children and was in well enough health to perform all the duties required by her as a soon to be wife of the wolf prince. The healer has many duties when it comes to a prestigious demon marriage for if the healer notices anything wrong with the soon to be mate the marriage is not allowed to go forward and another mate is then chosen.

When Koga came to his pack Hakkaku came running up to grab Kagome from Koga's arms while he barked the orders to Ginta to go and find Akasuki, the healer, to see if she would be able to at least close Kagome's wounds enough to let her travel so Koga could bring her to the bone eater well.

After just a few moments Akasuki came running up to were Hakkaku had laid Kagome down. "Is this the priestess I was told about? She has been badly wounded and the is plenty of things I can do to help her but it will mainly be a waiting game to make sure she does not catch an infection."

Koga was worried about Kagome even more then he probably should he thinks that it must be because he had been this human girl's first and it was less then 24 hours when he took her. Then the thought of the dog demon brothers and how they would be doing right now the condition he had left them in was not a horrible one but it is definitely one to be concerned about.

Akasuki worked quickly on patching the human up it was not too hard of work the priestess wounds were only an inch or so deep all the way. Although the priestess was still completely unconscious and it was lucky for the healer that she was, the patching of her wounds was fairly simple it is mainly checking up on her to make sure that no infection had set is the real difficult part of the whole situation with the human.

Akasuki has been the healer in the northern territory for more then 1200 years, she was a wise old cat demon and although the demons of dog, wolfs, and cats never got along she was revered as a highly respect demon in almost every part of land in all of Japan.

The tribe was all a bustle watching over Kagome making sure that she is alright and that her wounds got sealed up and there was no ability for any air or bacteria or any chance for a virus to get into her wounds for the result of that would more then likely be death for her especially if they did not get her back into her own time.

Unfortunately for Kagome all attention was left from her as Inuyasha came running down from the from the woods with a still completely covered in the Jankotsuto blade f4rom every inch of his body clothing tattered and torn barely covering his body. Inuyasha as well was dripping in blood as he carried his brother. Inuyasha's kimono barely clung to his body but would have fallen off if it wasn't for all of his blood and his brother's blood.

"Koga did you find a healer I need one now I do not even care if she is still working on Kagome she just needs to help me remove the blades from his body if he is going to die I do not want him to die humiliated by the sword of a human so where is she?"

Koga could see how utterly frantic Inuyasha was which was completely understandable considering his mate is now on the brink of death and is in his arms and it is up to Inuyasha to make sure that he lives. "Inuyasha she is right over here she just finished with Kagome and she will be here as soon as she gets more bandages and whatever else she might need. You know me I am more of an action kind of guy."

"Listen that is great and all but Sesshomaru is bleeding out as we speak and the chance of him dying is very real I have never seen as much blood he dripped out tonight. So we need the healer now so we can start removing these fucking blades from him. I can not stand to see like this anymore."

Koga could see the tears running down Inuyasha's face as he held his broken lover. Koga could see that Inuyasha was as well was cutting himself to death just standing there holding Sesshomaru, Koga wondered if Inuyasha had even realize that by doing so it was as well killing him.

Akasuki came up to see one of the saddest sights she had ever seen the two dog demon that had finally just acknowledged their love for each other and now they may both die. "Inuyasha are all these blades connected together and where do they end so we can hurry up and try to save your mate."

Inuyasha looked at the ancient demon in front of him and could not even speak he was completely in shock he could not believe that his ultimately powerful demon brother may die here and in his arms. "Here is the end of the blades it is in my side I put it there that way I could carry him and make sure I would not lose the specific end or else you would never find the end of it."

Akasuki looked at how strong this half demon really was he had his own deadly wounds that could as well possible kill him but his only thoughts were of his older brother. As Akasuki pulled the end blade from Inuyasha's side and watched as the blood pouring out of his side, she finally started pulling the blades from Sesshomaru's body.

They removed the first layer of blades with ease for they were there just mainly in place to inflect more damage to the under layer of blades. Akasuki had now pulled off at least 15 blades before she start seeing the wounds that actually afflicted the lord of the west. As she removed each blade she got to see the extinct of his wounds and was greatly shocked that he was still even alive.

The wounds that were caused by what looked to be the third maybe fourth layer of blades could be considered only minor if those were the only wounds he had but they covered Sesshomaru's shoulders, neck, legs, and arms and they only went in 2" maybe 3" deep. As Koga and Akasuki got to the 25 or so blade and probably the second layer of blades the blades were sustainable and were quite worse then the third layer. These cuts covered more of Sesshomaru's body the ones that covered his arms went down to the bone and on his body were at least 4" and a few of the chest and leg wounds were 5" deep.

Between Koga and Akasuki they had finally reached the layer of blades on Sesshomaru and they were glad for Inuyasha was not to sure how much longer he could just stand there holding his dying lover in his arms. Once they remove the final layer of blades then they can actually start to patch Sesshomaru up.

The last layer was the hardest for Inuyasha to look down at; it even upset Koga's stomach a little for Koga had never seen wounds go so deep as to practically cut Sesshomaru in half. Koga could tell just by looking at the form in Inuyasha's arms that Sesshomaru was dead and Koga knew there was nothing he could have done to change that.

Koga could feel his tears running down his cheek as he was mourning for Inuyasha's loss of his brother and mate. Akasuki finally pulled out the last blade which was the deepest and was the one that would have cut Sesshomaru in half if Inuyasha had not killed Jankotsu when he did, it would have only taken one more tug of the wrist and Sesshomaru's spine would have been cut in half and there would have been a guaranteed death to him sooner.

Okay I had posted chapter 15 earlier this evening but when I got back to working on the next chapter this is what popped out. Now I have more written but this was a good breaking point for a chapter so enjoy it

Thanks for all the reviews

Love to all for the holidays

Bek


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 17

Inuyasha saw the wolf demon in front of him crying and Inuyasha could not understand why. "Why the fuck are you crying Koga? Your tears mean nothing right now. So stop the bullshit whining and help me. Clear a spot where I can lay him down and now grim will get into his wounds."

Inuyasha would not allow both his father and now his brother dying by human hands protecting the ones they love. He could feel his arms getting weaker while holding Sesshomaru but he would not let him go until there was a clean area to place his lover down on for the dirt could still cause an infection and be the end for him.

"Inuyasha I will be fine just take Kagome back to her time and when you come back I will be just fine." The boys were both shocked to here Sesshomaru speak those quiet words. Koga's mouth dropped to actually hear Sesshomaru actually say anything for he had chopped him up as a dead demon for sure.

Koga made quick work with lying down fresh linen for Inuyasha to place Sesshomaru's weaken body so Akasuki can start working on the broken body. "Thank you Koga I appreciate your help with Kagome and now with Sesshomaru I would not be able to have done it without you." Inuyasha spoke with complete sincerity to the wolf demon.

Ayame saw that her soon to be mate had returned with Kagome and had retrieved Akasuki. Ayame knew she would go and be by the demon she loved side as they together would figure out what had happened and how they would recover from what had just happened. As Ayame was about to go up to where they were she saw Inuyasha caring his brother in his arms and decided to wait considering she did not what to get in the way of a blood covered Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru what I am going to be doing to you will hurt and I am sorry there is nothing I can give you that will help with the pain but I need to put your body back together. If I do not do it quickly, causing more pain, you will heal with it the way it is and we do not want that now do we?" Akasuki said the words with as much softness as possible for she knew the pain that Sesshomaru was going to have to endure before it was over.

Inuyasha looked at his love with sadden eyes he did not want to leave his side but he was the only one with the ability to travel through the bone eater well. Inuyasha knew that he would have to bring Kagome back to her time so she can get the medical attention that her body will require for she will more then likely get an infection from the wound.

Akasuki started pushing the shredded part of Sesshomaru's skin back together using a needle and thread to do a rough stitch to make sure the bloody folds stay in place. "You bitch you will pay when this is over!" Sesshomaru was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Inuyasha please take the human back to her time I will be fine. By the time you get back I will be as good as new my love please she needs you more then I do."

Inuyasha did not want to listen to what Sesshomaru had to say he wanted to be there with him in case anything may go wrong. "Before you go Inuyasha let me just take a look at you to make sure you are okay as well. The last thing we need is for something to happen to you considering Sesshomaru already wants to kill me." Akasuki said it with a light sound of a joke.

Giving Inuyasha the okay Inuyasha went over to the beginning of the waterfall and made quick work of removing most of his and Sesshomaru's blood from his body before he went to go and find Kagome. Koga came over to Inuyasha handing him some clothing "Here you should change before you go back there you clothing in covered in blood and that will definitely worry Kagome's family even more then they already will."

Inuyasha knew that was completely true but he was not in the mood for even beginning to explain to the mother or grandfather on how she was injured in the first place. Inuyasha ducked into the cave and made quickly in changing his clothes, he saw Kagome's body lying on fur pelts and could hear her snoring lightly which meant at least she was in a comfortable sleep so her wounds were not too bad.

With a new set of clothes on Inuyasha went back to where he left Sesshomaru just to make sure once again that his love was going to be okay. "What the fuck did I tell you fucking whore of a healer so help me god you miss again you stupid twat I will cut your old ass head off now." Inuyasha loved to hear Sesshomaru full of life and cussing the healer out it would mean a fairly quick recovery.

"Inuyasha what did I tell you take the priestess back to her time she will need medical attention." Sesshomaru said with a much softer tone then he had used on the healer. "I know my love I just wanted to double check to make sure that you are okay. If I left and something happened to you and I did not say good bye I would never forgive myself." Sesshomaru could still see extreme worry in his brother's eyes. "Come here Inuyasha. Bitch give me a break with the needle for two seconds" Akasuki gave Sesshomaru a cold look as she left her needle hanging halfway out of Sesshomaru's side knowing she would have a lot more sewing to go before all of his slashes would be closed.

"Sesshomaru you should really let her finish we do not want you to heal funny I mean she IS just trying to help." Inuyasha said with a coy smile. "I said come here Inuyasha. I want to feel your lips once before you leave." Inuyasha could not help himself he quickly obey his still bloodied brother.

Inuyasha leaned down to where Sesshomaru's body was and placed his lips onto the softness of his mate's lips. The love that Inuyasha felt for him over took his body grabbing the back of Sesshomaru's head to help deepen the kiss. Their tongue danced with each other as if trying have sex themselves. Sesshomaru moaned into his beautiful brother's mouth as the kiss was quickly becoming more passionate then he had anticipated when he asked for it.

Inuyasha could not help himself the way Sesshomaru mouth accepted his tongue made every part of him become aroused even though not even an hour ago his brother was on his death bed and now Inuyasha was completely ready to take him to bed. Sesshomaru could not help that he was having a miraculously fast recovery but he wanted nothing more then to have Inuyasha either be inside of him or to be able to take him ad to do it quickly but he knew that Inuyasha needed to take care of the priestess before anything else can pursue between them plus he had to finish getting sewn back together.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and heard a distinct whimper come from Inuyasha. "You have to take your priestess back to her time then return to me and then we will continue my love." Inuyasha slightly winced hearing the term my love considering that is what Jankotsu said over and over as he attacked them. "Inuyasha you are only my love and nobody else will ever call you that I promise. Now give me a quick kiss so you can leave and hurry back." Inuyasha felt comforted by Sesshomaru's words and leaned down to give him a feather light kiss upon his lips and then stood up, turned and left sending Akasuki back into the cave to repair him so more.

Inuyasha was about to make his way back into the cave where Kagome lay when he heard Sesshomaru start the berating of the healer begin once again. He knew that his knew found lover would be okay now he would just have to deal with Kagome.

So I did not feel right leaving all my reviewers hanging like that I did in the last chapter but I can give you a warning something will be happening to one of the characters in the next chapter and they will not be coming back can you guess who…. Thank you for all the people who do read and review. I didn't think I would be updating this much so quickly so once again

Happy holidays and have a good new year

Bek


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 18

Inuyasha walked in the cave to finally take Kagome back to her time. Kagome laid there bandaged up from the battle she had just encountered. Inuyasha walked over and picked up the sleeping priestess and carried her bridal style, he made sure that the process was as gentle as he carried Sesshomaru earlier for fear of reopening their wounds.

As he walked with her in his arms he received concerned looks from all the wolves but especially from young Shippo. "Will she be alright Inuyasha? I am really worried about her." Shippo said it with more worry then he had ever heard from the little fox demon. Even in their battles with Naraku Kagome had never been injured quite like she was now.

"Have no fear Shippo she is going home where they have better medicine they we have here. I am confident that she will make a quick recovery."

Inuyasha knew deep down inside that he could never allow Kagome to be in harms way again and this would be the last time the fox demon would ever see his adopted mother.

Once Inuyasha finally left the wolf territory he could feel that Kagome was starting to wake up. He knew that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do but most of it he would not have answers for. He had completely blacked out when it came to killing Jankotsu and he had feared what he really did to the reincarnated human.

"Inuyasha what happened and where are you taking me and why does my chest hurt so much, why is my top ripped opened, why the fuck do I have bandages on me?"

Inuyasha was shocked at how quickly Kagome was speaking and was unsure of where to begin on her berate of questions.

"Kagome, I am taking you home you were hurt when Jankotsu attacked us. They had to close you wounds for fear that you might get infected so they opened your kimono top to get at your wound."

Kagome was still very unsure of what happened for her mind would not allow her to remember that Inuyasha did not attempt to protect her, that he was more concerned about his full blooded demon lover then his companion for the past 3 years.

"So how much longer until we reach the well? I mean it's not like I am in a hurry or anything I am just curious about how much longer I have in your arms. You know in all these years you have never carried me this way."

"We will be there shortly Kagome, besides I have never had a reason to carry you like this before you were never badly injured, like you are now that is why I never carried you this way."

"Well it feels good Inuyasha that is all." Inuyasha looked down at her face as she said these words. He knew that she still had strong feelings for him but he knew in his blood that he could not be with her and that for some unknown reason he was supposed to be with his elder brother, Sesshomaru.

Kagome feel back into a deep once again, the feeling of the person she had so much about and the feeling of the gentle rocking of him running through the forest, it was a comfortable lullaby for her. She was not awoken again until she felt Inuyasha jumping over to go into the bone eater well.

Inuyasha made sure he had a tight grip on her as they went through the time portal. When they came through the other side Inuyasha felt sad for he knew that this was going to be the last time that he would ever see his dear friend Kagome.

"Inuyasha what is the matter you look sadder then I have ever seen you look before?" Inuyasha did not quite have the heart to tell her that she would never see her feudal era friends ever again and that she would never have the chance to say goodbye.

"It is nothing Kagome do not worry about it. Let's get you into your bed how about that?" Even with his response she could tell that he was lying through his teeth.

When Inuyasha carried Kagome through the doors he was glad that it was in the middle of the night and he would hopefully not hear any bull shit from her guardians. As Inuyasha carried her up the stairs he could not help but feel the death glare he was receiving from Kagome, he knew he would have to tell her soon.

"Kagome open your door for me, my hands are kind of full right now." She could feel Inuyasha carefully lower himself so she could easily reach the door knob. He carried her through the door and gently kicks it closed. Inuyasha carefully lowered her down so she could finally stand again, which had not done for a couple hours.

When her feet finally touched the ground Kagome's knees buckled a little but before she could hit the ground Inuyasha had caught her. Kagome knew she shouldn't but she could not help herself, her face was only millimeters away Inuyasha's and she just had to. She reached out touching his cheek while the other went to the back of Inuyasha's head; she brought her lips to press against his.

Kagome has wanted to kiss him this way ever she saw him hanging that from the tree that fateful day. Inuyasha was shocked to feel her lips against his, he had not felt them since the witch was going to grant him his wish to finally become full fledge demon. He was unsure of what he should do; should he grant her one last wish and kiss her back or should he pull away and be pissed that she had pulled such a bold move.

His blood told him to yell at her for disgracing Sesshomaru in such ungodly rude way but his mind told him to grant her this one last wish, for he knew that he would never see her again. He knew that Sesshomaru would understand once he explained everything and decided to kiss Kagome back.

Inuyasha pressed his tongue on her lips asking for entrance which she quickly agreed to let the half demon consume her mouth. She wondered for a slight moment on why he was actually kissing back she did not anticipate on this reaction from him. His velvety tongue felt heavenly rubbing against hers.

Kagome would never had guessed that Inuyasha was going to be her first real kiss, what she had done with Koga earlier held no comparison to Inuyasha simple kiss was doing to her now. She removed her hand from his cheek and moved to Inuyasha's top opening it for her hand, she knew that this would be her only chance to feel Inuyasha this way and she was going to take advantage of it.

Inuyasha could feel her lotion soft hand searching for the opening to his top and once she found it she quickly opened it so she could finally feel his heated skin below her finger tips.

Inuyasha could not believe that his body was actually reacting to her touches as he felt his blood start it s way down to his cock as he felt her soft fingers run over his nipples and freshly made wounds, from the battle with Jankotsu.

Inuyasha lowered Kagome and himself down to her plush carpeted floor, for his arms were tired of holding anything, first he had held Sesshomaru for over 45 minute and then Kagome for about 2 hours. Kagome felt Inuyasha's harden body under her fingertips and could not believe that he was allowing her to molest him like this but she didn't want it to ever end.

She know that this would be her one and only chance to be with the man she had cared so deeply about for so long. Never breaking their heavenly make out session she used both her hands to peel off his top giving her free access to his perfectly formed chest. She could feel that he had fresh wounds all over chest and on his arms as her hands wondered this undiscovered territory.

Inuyasha was in a haze as he felt her gentle hands roaming his body, her touch was gentler then his mate's, he would not allow himself to think of Sesshomaru right now for he was dishonoring him a way Sesshomaru would never do to Inuyasha. Being mindful of her battle wounds she too acquired he slid her kimono top open revealing her braless breast to him.

He grabbed her beautifully round and plump C cup breast and tweaked her harden nipples in between his thumb and index finger. She moaned into his mouth causing him to squeeze them just a little bit harder. Inuyasha was crushing Kagome's mouth not wanting to break the kiss, for he knew that once he did he would have to stop and return back to his injured Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha removed his hand from her heated nipple down to her legs. He gently pushed them open so he could then position them so he could but his body in between them. Inuyasha moved his body from her left side and slid himself in between her slim bare legs. (A/N Kagome is not wearing her normal outfit Koga gave her a full length traditional kimono after they had sex, sorry to kill the mood.)

Kagome was in shock that this was finally happening she had the man she cared so much for in between her legs and the chance to have sex with him was more possible then she had ever imagined. She quickly wrapped her legs around her back bringing Inuyasha's body down to touch more of hers.

She was in surprised to feel his throbbing cock through his pants dangerously close to her pussy. Inuyasha, now having his lower part of his body against hers, started to grind his hips making his still covered cock to rub perfectly across her still covered, hitting her clit with every grind.

Moaning into her mouth Inuyasha knew that yes he was going too bred with Kagome and there wasn't anything that was going to stop it from happening. While using his left arm to brace himself he used his right to rip off her panties right off her body.

Kagome was finally exposed to the half demon and was dangerously close to having sex with him. Using her wrapped legs around him, untied them for they were crossed not allowing him to escape, to now slid down his pants freeing his extremely hard cock.

Once Inuyasha's pants were down he slammed his hips down to her pussy. Using his hand to make sure he did not go inside of her just yet, he thrust his cock across her clit practically fucking her most sensitive part of her body.

Inuyasha broke their 30 minute kiss to let out a low growl as he felt her soaked clit and pussy coating his cock in her juices. Feeling his lips leave from her she was afraid that he would throw on his clothes and run out of the house, back to the well, and back to his brother.

Inuyasha looked down at the sweat drench woman below him, leaned down for another kiss as he continued to gyrating his cock against her clit. "Kagome I." he was unsure of how to say it. "You are never going back to my time you are meant to stay here."

Kagome was stunned wanting to break down and cry but was stopped by Inuyasha crushing his mouth back to hers. She knew then that this is why this was happening, not because he realized he cared for her and Sesshomaru but that he was never going to see her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down even more until he was completely on top of her, she did not care about her wounds she just wanted to feel him completely.

Inuyasha broke the kiss to look deep into her brown. Using his right hand to balance himself he used his other to let his clawed finger to run softly against her cheek working it down grazing over her nipples then slowly going down to her stomach and going lower and lower.

Changing his position, knelt in between her legs instead of lying, placed his thumb on her clit and slowly applied pressure as he was rubbing in soft circles. "Put your legs on my shoulders, please I want better access."

She obliged to his command feeling her hips rise up from the floor. Inuyasha reached on top of the bed and found that stupid pink throw pillow and placed it under her lower back. Still rubbing her clit with his thumb, he used his other hand to rub his cock through her drench pussy lips lubricating it; he placed it at her entrance and with slight pressure, slid just his head in.

"That's the wrong hole Inuyasha pull it out you are hurting me." Inuyasha chuckled to himself he knew exactly what he was doing. "Kagome I cannot risk the chance of you getting pregnant, I am Sesshomaru's mate not yours. Trust me the pain will go away and I do know what I am doing."

He slid another inch inside of her tight and only virgin hole. Thrusting slowly the 2 ½ inches inside of her ass the pain was quickly subsiding and turning into ecstasy. Knowing he was now tucked partially inside of her ass, feeling little protest he could finally go all the way in.

Leaning down to catch Kagome's lips into a lustful kiss shoved the 6 remaining inches inside of her. Kagome saw stars when he did so, screaming into the mouth that was crushing hers.

Once he knew that he was fully inside of her and she was somewhat used to his length, slowly withdrew everything just letting his head rest inside of her few just a few short seconds before slamming his full length back in a much quicker then he had the first time.

Breaking the kiss Inuyasha nuzzled his head into Kagome's neck growling and moaning lowly as he was starting to get himself a slow long full length of his cock pace. Using his right hand slid it under her ass cheek making himself to go even further inside of her. His left hand particularly his thumb found its way back to her clit rubbing it fiercely.

Even the sex she had with Koga didn't even begin to compare with what Inuyasha was doing to her body and he had only made just a few thrusts. All the time she had masturbated thinking of this exact moment didn't even begin to compare to the orgasm she could feel coming and coming quickly.

Inuyasha quickened his paced just a little not quite what would make him cum but making his strokes inside of her just a tad bit shorter not going all the way out before shoving himself back in again. Still rubbing her clit Inuyasha slid his index and middle finger inside of her, carefully not to claw her insides up. With the shove of the fingers inside of her Kagome came squirting cum into Inuyasha's hand that was still working its way inside of her rubbing over and over Kagome's, until then, undiscovered g-spot.

Inuyasha had no idea that woman could actually squirt cum like a man but here it is his hand was now completely covered with Kagome's juices. With each stroke of his cock inside of her ass now caused Kagome's legs and body to shake uncontrollably.

Using his hand from her ass he grabbed each ankle and lowered her legs from his shoulders for he was tired of feeling them shake against his neck. Inuyasha moved his head from her neck and kissed his way back to her lips and started to slam his cock inside of her now twitching asshole.

The room was filled with the sounds of Inuyasha's balls slamming against Kagome's ass, as his pace once again was starting to pick up, and her muffled moans into Inuyasha's mouth. After battling with her tongue for a few minutes Inuyasha grew bored with this position, he withdrew his fingers from inside her broke the kiss, and in a low whisper like growl said "Flip over, you can't have sex with a dog demon and not do it doggy style."

Inuyasha pulled out of her quickly so she could flip over. Before she had a chance to settle in on a position he grabbed the pillow that was under her back and handed it to her "Scream into this the last thing we need is waking up your mom and have her walk in and see her daughter getting fucked up the ass."

The thought had completely slipped Kagome's mind and she started to wonder if anyone in the house had heard them. After changing her position Inuyasha quickly shoved his full length back into her. Inuyasha was glad he gave her the pillow; even though it was muffled the sound Kagome made still filled the room.

The pace Inuyasha took was extremely faster then what he was doing in the previous position. Kagome could feel that she was about to have another orgasm and used one of her hands that she was using to balance herself, and started rubbing her clit with vengeance.

He was now fucking her at the pace that made Sesshomaru cum quick hoping that it would work for him. Kagome felt the earth rattling orgasm take over her once again shooting her juices down Inuyasha's thighs. Kagome wonder after Inuyasha if any man would ever satisfy her like this. Her first real orgasm didn't even begin to compare to the one that Inuyasha was about to give her now.

Growing weary of fucking Kagome, Inuyasha came up with an idea to help him cum so he could go back to his time and be with the one and only man he wished to be with. Grabbing Kagome's hair pulling it back roughly he pictured it being the soft blue silver locks of Sesshomaru and pictured it was his soft muscled ass the he was pumping instead of this squeaky woman.

With just a few more thrust, with the image of Sesshomaru in his mind, he was finally able to get his release. As his orgasm struck him he let out the two words that were on his mind "Goodbye Kagome!" Hearing those words sent the message loud and clear to Kagome as she felt his seed go inside of her.

Inuyasha withdrew himself from inside of her. She felt an instant emptiness not just from Inuyasha leaving her body but it knew that it would be no more fighting demons, no more Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kirara, or even Sesshomaru. As she thought of Sesshomaru she felt a slight rage come over her knowing that he could get that pleasure whenever he wanted Inuyasha to please him.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha dressing himself preparing to go back to where he belonged. As she stood up she could feel his juices of Inuyasha drip down thigh.

Kagome went over to her dresser and grabbed one of her night shirts and put it on. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and turned her around and looked deep into here eyes. "It could have never worked out between us, you do know that don't you?"

It was true Kagome did know that they were from different worlds and from different times how ever you want to look at it.

She didn't know what to say to. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes as Inuyasha leaned in and gave her another kiss; this one did not have the passion or the tongue as the previous ones.

"Come on get into bed I will tuck you in." Not wanting to she did what Inuyasha asked her to do. Inuyasha pulled the sheets tightly against her; she could feel the sleep taking over her body quickly. The last thing she remembered was feeling Inuyasha kiss her on the forehead and say goodbye one last time before sleep had won over her body.

When she woke she could feel nothing but the burning from her chest. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she saw a letter placed behind the alarm clock, and it was from Inuyasha.

_**Kagome,**_

_**I am sorry to leave you like this but I have to go back to Sesshomaru he needs me now more then ever. When I brought you home you were sleeping so soundly I did not have the heart to wake you. Please go and see the doctor and have them look at your wounds to make sure they don't get infected. I did not want to say goodbye like this but please do not try to come back it is for the safety of you. I can no longer protect you the way I used to. I must protect my mate before you. I will tell everybody here that you said goodbye and that you send your love. I am sorry I had to get you out of your kimono, that is why you are not in it now, but I had to check to make sure your wounds were healing properly. I put you in the first shirt I could find. **_

_**Please do not bother attempting to come back the well will be sealed not just by stone but also by spell. I will miss you. Thank you for showing me how to care. Forgive me for not waking you to say goodbye.**_

_**I do and always will love **_

_**Inuyasha**_

Kagome could not believe it everything that happened was it all a dream. Did she not have sex with Inuyasha, everything in the room pointed to that no she didn't but why did her ass hurt.

After sealing the well with stone Inuyasha took off at full speed to go and be with his Sesshomaru. He made it quickly through the woods to the mountain where the wolves had their territory.

As he walked through the wolves he looked for any signs of mourning, then again why would they mourn for Sesshomaru. All his questions were answer when he heard Sesshomaru screaming at Akasuki to leave him alone and that he was fine.

Upon entering the cave where Sesshomaru was placed, he could see a clear evil grin on Sesshomaru's lips. As Inuyasha walked up, Sesshomaru lifted his arm welcoming Inuyasha to come and lay on his chest. Inuyasha practically ran to go into the arm of the one demon he truly cared about.

Gently resting his head so he could hear Sesshomaru's heartbeat, he could hear and low chuckle coming from his love. "So is fucking a woman anything like being with me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was not really shocked that Sesshomaru could tell but he was shocked that he did not hear any anger in his voice as he said it.

"Are you mad at me Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru put his hand under Inuyasha's chin and just looked at him with his deep honey eyes. "Inuyasha I am not mad at you I understand that was your way of saying goodbye to her, considering she has always wanted you."

"Really Sesshomaru you mean it you aren't mad?"

"Well if you keep asking me I may just get mad but no I am not angry with you but I was wondering how was she does she compare to me?"

Inuyasha looked at the most beautiful man he had ever seen and could not believe how he could be even more perfect then he already was. Wanting to feel the lips of the man he needed to feel Inuyasha went to kiss him. Sesshomaru stopped him by touching his cheek. "Inuyasha please go remove the smell of her first it is driving me insane with a little bit of rage not towards you but for her."

Inuyasha knew that yes he was going to hear about it from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was quickly starting to regret breeding with the human even though the only way he could cum was by thinking of him and nobody else.

He was starting to feel the sadness when Sesshomaru pressed his lips against his younger brothers. "Inuyasha I swear I am not mad I just do not want to smell like her once we finish. I am still horny from before you left. Just as long as you are gentle it won't open my wounds so go and hurry was the bitch off of you."

Back in Kagome's time Kagome's POV

I went down stairs still confused about what happened last night. Did I have the most amazing sex imaginable last night with Inuyasha or was it just imagined. Was it really over will I ever see my friend from the feudal era again or will I just go back to being a normal person like I was before I fell into the well and discovered the beautiful half demon, Inuyasha.

The reaction I got form my mother and grandfather was exactly what I expecting a whole pile of yelling about how I could be so careless as to get hurt like that and where the hell was Inuyasha and why didn't he protect me how did it ever get that bad of a situation. I stopped listening after the first twenty minutes. "Listen I am going to the hospital to make sure there is no infection building there so if you want to continue this I will be back soon."

They agreed that would be best for me and sent Souta to follow along with just to make sure if I pass out or something like that he could go and get help for me. As we walked gingerly down the street, the hospital was only a few blocks away, I saw something that shocked me to hell.

In a café across the street Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting there holding hands drinking coffee, although they looked nothing like themselves the distinct features were there. I was about to cross the street to see them up close and personal a bus almost hit me honking the honking the horn. When I looked back up they were gone.

Okay there you go the next installment. Okay now I wrote this when I was at work last night. I only had four people come into my bar so I had 7 hours to write this. I wrote 14 pages just on there sex scene alone so that is why it is crazy long.

This is the last we will see of Kagome there is no going back for her that is why she finally got to be with Inuyasha. Also so for the people who do not like Inuyasha/Kagome stories but I just came up with the greatest concept about my sequel for this story so that is why we are saying goodbye to Kagome for now. Not again to I go to my sequel will we see her again. Sorry if their sex scene was kinda gross with her being a squirter but it just kinda came to me about her never being satified before and a few chapters before she had sex with Koga and came but what Inuyasha did had to be extremely better so there you go a squirting Kagome. Alright happy holiday and new year.

Especially thank you to my avid readers and reviewers I always look forward for seeing what you will say about my story so thanks again

Midnightsweet

Wolfcries

EvilAngelofHeavenandHell

Cherry fantasy

Nikki23534

From again guys for reading and reviewing

Bek


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 19

Inuyasha was elated to hear that Sesshomaru was not pissed off at him for fucking Kagome. The brothers both knew that they would never see the woman ever again.

Inuyasha made quick haste of removing the juices of Kagome off of him so he could quickly return to Sesshomaru. His body was yearning to be with him and no one else. He had not expected to be gone as long as he was, Inuyasha knew he should have been by Sesshomaru's side instead of being inside of Kagome.

After cleansing his body ridding himself of the remaining smells of Kagome went back to where his lover laid waiting for him. "Well that was faster then I had expected, you must have missed me."

"Do you even have to ask Sesshomaru of course I missed you, hell I had to think of just to have an orgasm." Sesshomaru could not help but laugh the thought of Inuyasha pumping away at Kagome screaming his name and while inside of her. "You know you will be punished for having sex with her. I will not be able to admissider it until I am fully recovered, so enjoy it while you can."

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was plotting something and it will be more than likely be evil and wonderful all at the same time. "Sesshomaru can we start the punishment in the morning I am exhausted and I just want to go to sleep listening to your heartbeat; between your mother, Jankotsu, and then Kagome, I am just whooped."

By Inuyasha saying that inspired Sesshomaru for the first step Inuyasha's punishment. "You cannot sleep on me until you, lick over, I mean check over all my wounds. While you are at it you might as well give only me pleasure; considering you have already had an orgasm tonight and I did not."

The thought of Inuyasha licking all over Sesshomaru's badly wounded body and especially the parts that weren't sent the blood rushing to his cock and Inuyasha just wanted it to be touched by his older brother. Sesshomaru could smell the arousal emanating from Inuyasha's body as he spoke his words. "I never said you get to satisfy yourself. If I see you even so much as squeeze a nipple, I will make your punishment twice as painful and long."

Inuyasha knew he should not push the limits of Sesshomaru's generosity, for he did not loose his mind when he smelt Kagome. Complying with Sesshomaru's wish Inuyasha knelt beside his brother and softly and slowly peeled off Sesshomaru's light weight cotton top to reveal his repair job that Akasuki had done to his brother.

This was the first glance that Inuyasha had to see how badly wounded Sesshomaru really was from the battle with Jankotsu. Inuyasha could see that all the black thread that patched his brother back together again, even in the dark he could see the extreme contrast of Sesshomaru's porcelain skin against the thick thread that held his body together.

Inuyasha felt even more like an asshole for leaving his mate alone after seeing the condition of his mangled body. Sesshomaru's patchwork started at his neck where Jankotsu blade was wrapped tightly. The thread continued its way down his chest making a giant X across his perfectly sculpted chest, his healing left arm was in shreds, all the new muscle that had grown was now sewn together. His ribcage, which took the first layer of blades held the deepest wounds, it was the part that would have cut Sesshomaru in half if Jankotsu yanked his sword, and there was deep stitch work which spanned from his shoulder blade in the back cutting clear across to the other shoulder blade. There were other miscellaneous cuts but no other parts of him were removed from his body.

Inuyasha lightly traced each one of Sesshomaru's laced together wounds, feeling the tears build up behind his eyes. He could not look at Sesshomaru in the eyes for he could not believe that he could possibly have been with Kagome instead here with Sesshomaru. Before Inuyasha could feel even more pitiful he felt the soft touch of Sesshomaru's claws running down his cheek down to Inuyasha's chin. "I demand you look at me Inuyasha. I am fine, I will be back to my normal asshole self tomorrow afternoon. If you feel that bad tell me how sorry you are with your tongue and not your tear filled eyes."

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha, with his claws, into a gentle allowing Inuyasha to take the lead for it was up to him for fucking that useless bitch. Inuyasha was afraid however to apply to much pressure for he did not know how fragile Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru broke the ungodly gentle kiss in saying in a deep wanton voice " Are you going to get to work by satisfying me or are you just going to pussy foot around doing what I want you to do."

Not needing to hear anymore Inuyasha reapplied his lips to Sesshomaru's breaking through the closed mouth to gain access to his older brother's heavenly velvet tongue. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's tongue curl against his beckoning him into a battle of tongues. Inuyasha couldn't help himself but to allow Sesshomaru complete access to his mouth and body as he allowed Sesshomaru to win the war that was going on in their mouths.

Inuyasha tilted his head so he could crawl into his mate's lap without breaking their kiss. Feeling Inuyasha in his lap took Sesshomaru into cloud 9, he never thought he would ever feel as complete as he did with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's lower back pushing Inuyasha closer to his body just wanting to feel more of his little brother.

Inuyasha could feel under his ass Sesshomaru's hardening cock and he wanted nothing more then to feel his mate inside of him and he needed it soon. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more the to hear his little brother screaming out his name, but he knew that he should not allow Inuyasha the pleasure just yet since this is the first of the younger one's punishment and well he already had an orgasm tonight.

Breaking the kiss, not wanting to, Sesshomaru spoke in a soft yet demanding voice "Inuyasha haven't I already told you once tonight get to pleasuring and stop fucking around." Following his orders Inuyasha started his punishment at Sesshomaru's beautifully formed jaw line kissing and nipping at it as his slowly worked at kissing the wounds on Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha could taste the dried blood that remained on Sesshomaru neck and it sent wild chill running all over Inuyasha's body wanting to do nothing now but follow Sesshomaru orders of pleasing him.

Inuyasha let his mouth graze over the mating mark he had left there earlier pleased to hear a gasp leave Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha knew that sucking on the mark he had left there would drive Sesshomaru mad with pleasure and continued to suck even harder feeling tiny droplets of blood rise up from the skin as Inuyasha made a hickey on his brother's body. Sesshomaru's mind was running wild with all the thoughts of different ways he wanted to have Inuyasha's body but he had to keep reminding himself that he was punishing Inuyasha not pleasing him.

Sesshomaru's mouth was watering wanting to taste whatever Inuyasha's body had to produce. Inuyasha's mouth did not to let go of where it was placed but his body wanted nothing more then to feel every square inch of his older brother inside of him and on the outside of him.

Sesshomaru reached up to grab Inuyasha's silky hair pulling Inuyasha's mouth off of his neck hearing him whimper all the way. Sesshomaru held a death grip on Inuyasha's hair pulling it down to expose Inuyasha's neck. He quickly allowed his fangs to come out ready and wanting his mate's blood. Sesshomaru let Inuyasha flesh run over his fang as he deepened his grip on the little brother's neck. A moaned echoed throughout the cave as the blood rushed out of Inuyasha and poured into Sesshomaru watering mouth. "Oh god Sesshomaru I need you and want only you."

Sesshomaru released his grip from Inuyasha's hair still deep to his neck letting the blood continually flow into his mouth. Sesshomaru lowered his hand to make quick work of removing Inuyasha top, he felt over Inuyasha's chest tweaking each one of the nipples. Inuyasha let out louder cries of pleasure with each squeeze. His hard cock was pressed tight against his pants and wanted Sesshomaru to just simply touch it he knew he older brother would not bow down to his desires that easily.

Sesshomaru finally removed his teeth from Inuyasha's now bloody neck. Sesshomaru wanted to feel Inuyasha the inside of him either his mouth or his ass Sesshomaru was not really picky at this point. Inuyasha finally freed from Sesshomaru's grasp on his neck slid his body down Sesshomaru's pushing Sesshomaru down so that he was laying down giving full access to his whole body. Inuyasha decided to bypass Sesshomaru's sensitive neck and to start working his way down to the giant x sewn into his chest licking around his stitch work tasting and feeling the thread under his tongue, the blood still fresh in certain spots driving Inuyasha wild with lust for his older brother. Sesshomaru let a deep growl when Inuyasha's tongue ran over where the two slashes met licking in between skin and thread. Inuyasha yearned to taste more of his brother wanting to taste everything his body has to produce.

Sesshomaru knew the punishment he had in store for his younger lover was going to be quite fun for him and he could not wait until he was fine and start the real fun. He wanted to hear Inuyasha scream for him to stop doing whatever he was planning for the whole plot was not laid out in front of him yet, hell he had no idea of how long Inuyasha was going to even last but Sesshomaru knew that he was going to stretch out as long as he could possible take.

Sesshomaru thoughts of what he wanted to do were interrupted when he felt the talented tongue of Inuyasha wrap around the head of his now dripping cock. Sesshomaru could not believe he did not even feel Inuyasha opening his pants this was the second time Sesshomaru was complete lost and did not feel or see it coming, the first was with Jankotsu now Inuyasha.

Inuyasha licked lightly around Sesshomaru member wanting to get all the juices he had released into his mouth not wanting a drop of Sesshomaru to be passed over. Licking up to his slit dipping the tip of his tongue inside urging more of Sesshomaru's seed to come out. Once satisfied all the fluid he enticed out of the throbbing piecing Inuyasha went to work of making Sesshomaru scream his name.

Inuyasha tongue run up and down Sesshomaru's shaft feeling the vein underneath begin to throb under his tongue. Sesshomaru could not resist grabbing Inuyasha's already mussed hair urging Inuyasha to work on his cock so more. Licking Sesshomaru's shaft a few more times Inuyasha decided he wanted to taste everything Sesshomaru had to offer.

With one quick motion Inuyasha had Sesshomaru completely down his throat practically chocking him. Inuyasha wondered how he could take all of Sesshomaru's 9 ½ inches all in one stroke when combine the width and the length Inuyasha decided if he was ever going to die he would hope it would be by choking on this lush piece of man.

Sesshomaru fingers grabbed tighter into Inuyasha's hair practically pulling it out by the roots, shoving his cock deeper into Inuyasha wanting mouth. Inuyasha love to feel Sesshomaru in control of the love making sessions, the feeling of Sesshomaru fucking his mouth was a feeling he had never felt before and it was amazing his cock was throbbing wanting to have Sesshomaru touch it or at least himself but he did not want to hear anything from Sesshomaru other then moans.

Sesshomaru's balls were slapping against Inuyasha's chin as his pace was finally set not allowing Inuyasha any chance to breathe or to even get a chance to balance him. Sesshomaru took a hold of the moves Inuyasha's whole body as he shoved himself in and out of Inuyasha's drooling mouth. The build up in Sesshomaru's body was about to take over as his balls started to tighten as the release he needed was soon there.

Even though Sesshomaru was fucking his face Inuyasha could feel the tension in his balls and knew the rod inside of his mouth was going to explode. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head shoved his dick deep into Inuyasha's throat and released himself groaning loud enough to summon Akasuki. "Lord Sesshomaru all you alright." She was quickly answered by the sight she saw in front of her.

Inuyasha lay there still sucking Sesshomaru's slightly softening not caring that another person has just walked into the area where they were playing. "So help me god Akasuki get the fuck out of here I am fine and have been fine so fucking leave!" Sesshomaru was ungodly pissed off that this lowly demon had the nerve to interrupt what he was doing with Inuyasha and could not believe she was still standing there.

Inuyasha let Sesshomaru fall out of his mouth to join his brother in giving the disgusted look to the cat demon that stand in front of them. "Can I help you Akasuki or can I go back to sucking Sesshomaru's cock?" Akasuki was dumbfounded that even in his condition Sesshomaru still has the ability to become rock hard.

"I heard you groaning so I was just making sure you did not rip any of my stitch work that is all. I will leave you now just let me know if you need anything." With that Akasuki bowed and left the cave.

"Next time Sesshomaru don't shoot all the way down my throat I wanted to taste you not just feel your milky seed." Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha quickly reapplied his mouth to the semi hard cock in front of him.

"God damn Inuyasha I love that mouth of yours and what it does to me." Sesshomaru growled out. Inuyasha sucking just the crown of Sesshomaru's cock reached down and started to roll Sesshomaru's balls in his hands.

Sesshomaru was more then willing to oblige to what Inuyasha wanted and that was to taste him. Inuyasha broke his contact with Sesshomaru's cock and licked his way down the extraordinarily hard shaft kissing and nipping his way to Sesshomaru recently drained balls. Inuyasha sucked the left one in first letting his tongue run graciously across the hairless balls. Sesshomaru moaned more then he could have ever imagined how could this person who had never done anything like this before no is giving the greatest pleasure even compared to some of the best whores their father had gotten for him.

Letting the left slid out Inuyasha quickly sucked in the right ball letting it roll over his tongue sucking and lightly nibbling on it driving Sesshomaru insane. Sesshomaru wondered who's punishment this really is considering Inuyasha could have stop once he came in his mouth but now with Inuyasha sucking his balls, which are quickly refilling, was sending Sesshomaru over the edge and he did not know how much of this he really could take.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of Sesshomaru and just wanted to lick and touch every part of his body. Sesshomaru could not take the feeling of his cock being neglected any longer and put his hand on his cock and slowly started rubbing it. Feeling Sesshomaru's hand above him Inuyasha quickly knocked it out of the way and replaced it back with his mouth enjoying the fullness of having him in there.

Inuyasha's cock was throbbing and twitching in his pants begging for any kind of attention. Inuyasha wonder if it was possible to have an orgasm without even touching his cock and figured tonight was as good as any to find it out. "Inuyasha I do not know how you did but I am going to be cuming again and soon." Inuyasha knew exactly what he was going to do to send his beautiful brother over the edge. Letting some of his spit drip out of his mouth coated a finger and slid it inside Sesshomaru twitching asshole.

Sesshomaru screamed Inuyasha's with the feeling of Inuyasha's finger inside of him searching for his prostate. Once Inuyasha found the mark he was looking started rubbing it like crazy pushing Sesshomaru that much closer to the edge. The sucking and finger fucking Sesshomaru knew it was just a matter of seconds before he was going to explode in the warmth of that mouth again.

Placing his hands on the back of Inuyasha's head again pushed it down until Inuyasha's lip was resting on Sesshomaru's balls below his hard cock. Inuyasha forced his head back up only to have Sesshomaru pushing it right back down. Once he knew he was within milliseconds of cuming he let Inuyasha take over. Feeling Sesshomaru release his head Inuyasha knew that he was about to allow him to cum inside of his mouth letting him savor every drop of it.

Once the heated liquid was dumped into his mouth Inuyasha went to work cleaning out Sesshomaru's cock making sure there is no other traces of this orgasm left inside of it. Feeling satisfied with what he just did removed his mouth from the drained and now soft member.

"Step one of your punishment complete. Next thing I have to do is figure out how many steps I am going to have. Come here my love I want to kiss those amazing lips and figure out how you just did that to me." Inuyasha was glad to hear the softness in Sesshomaru's voice as he said it.

Before nestling into Sesshomaru's arms Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's fur wrapping it around the two of them. "Sesshomaru why does this feel so right. I don't understand how three days ago we were trying to kill each other and now we can not even go an hour with out seeing each? I know I don't understand it but I am glad it is you that is my intended mate a not Kagome or any other demon or human for that matter."

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's fore head thinking about everything that Inuyasha had just said to him and felt the exact same way he was grateful that his intended was his powerful little brother and not some whinny bitch of a woman and he was even more thankful it was not a human like his father's.

Inuyasha was drifting off into the long needed sleep when the last thing he heard was. "That was one hell of a blow job Inuyasha. That is how I would like to be woken up everyday for the rest of my life. I couldn't ask the gods for anyone better then you. Sleep tight my one and only."

Okay that is my Christmas present for all my fans it is 3:30 in the morning and I am waking up in like 3 ½ more to open presents. Well I hope that everyone has a perfect Christmas like I already have. There will be sex in the next couple chapter I just had this image of Inuyasha licking all of Sesshomaru only and well here it is. Next chapter Koga and Ayame ceremony and don't forget about Arisu she will be back soon. Also in case anyone was wondering what Akasuki means it is fond of red and something like blessed child or holy child.

I got my first flamer the other night which was shocking but not important because I have my every chapter updater and readers and it makes writing this story worth it so once again thank you for all your reviews.

Merry Christmas

Bek


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sesshomaru's POV

I could not believe the sight I saw when I finally opened my eyes, the sweet face of my Inuyasha in between my legs with my cock about to go into his lush mouth. I knew it had to be a dream because Inuyasha had only finished ducking me off twice not even a few hours prior to this incident. He quickly took my full length in a swift motion, without knowing it my body let out a load moan that echoed throughout the cave; his eyes quickly locked with my eyes dick still in his mouth.

Breaking the stare we had going he made his way up and down my shaft. What he was doing amazing considering there was nothing I could do except for enjoy the pleasure he was giving me. I didn't even realize that I started to face fuck until I heard him gag. "I am sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt you I guess I just started to enjoy it a little too much."

The way his golden eyes looked at me I just instantly melted inside. He was right though it was weird that 4 days ago I was trying to kill him and now at this moment in time all I wanted was to look into to those beautiful eyes for the rest of my life. Inuyasha continued his manipulation of my dick inside of mouth I felt the ungodly urge to touch him every where. I gently ran my claws down to his cheek mainly focusing my attention to where his demon markings were just the day before.

I find it shocking that Inuyasha is as powerful as he is and can not handle our father's blood and in the few times I saw Inuyasha in full demon force he had made me nervous. When he let his demon power take over he became a mindless monster take would gladly kill anything with a pulse, hell after he killed Jankotsu he looked at me with death in his eyes and if it had not been for our father's sword he would have gladly turned those deadly claws on me and would have been successful at killing me for I was to weakened by Jankotsu sword.

Inuyasha interrupted the replay of yesterday's events when he broke contact on my cock and started licking and nipping on my abdomen. His beautiful lips placed at random locations all over my lower body working their way up. He kept nibbling and kissing lightly my body every time he came near my patch work I could feel the tension in his body. "Inuyasha I am fine they don't even hurt anymore hell I will have Akasuki remove her stitches from me today. Do not worry my lovely Inuyasha just do what you want to you will not hurt me."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to continue his amazing treatment to my chest I pull him into my arm and place his head on my chest. "What did you do that for I was gladly continuing my punishment, come on Sesshomaru let me finish." Just the way he said it drove me crazy the way he was almost begging to continue I wanted him even more then I think I have so far. "How can it be punishment if you are enjoying it more then me? Besides nothing would satisfy me more then to feel you in my arm and feel the warmth of your aroused body against mine." Inuyasha did not reply to what I said with words but wrapped his arm across my chest and entangled his legs with mine pressing his body as close as possible against mine.

I lay there enjoying the feeling of his body and his claws running up and down my side growling lowly as he did it to me. I return the favor by letting my claws rack up and down his stilled clothed back hearing Inuyasha breathing starting to slow. "Mmmm... Sesshomaru I thought I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this?" Inuyasha purred into my chest. "I am not doing this for you Inuyasha; I just want to feel you, all of you." Inuyasha lifted his head up from my chest as I said my words and gave me an evil smile.

Inuyasha pressed his beautiful lips against my own urging my mouth to open against his. Once I complied I felt his tongue dart into my mouth rubbing against my own.

He quickly changed our positions to what it was before with his firm body in t between my legs. He was hovering above my body and I could sense that he was trying not to allow any pressure on my body for fear that I am still broken. I couldn't stand the chill that swept over my naked body when he lifted himself up.

I needed to feel him something in my body was screaming to touch him and have him touch me just to be near me even more then the first night of his heat. I wrapped my legs around his lower back bringing him closer to my body. With the pressure over my legs caused his elbows to buckle and made him land completely on top of my body. I could feel that certain parts of my body were not quite healed but the slight pain I felt didn't even compare to the pleasure that was rushing all over my body.

My hands were working quickly to remove his top while his hands were roaming madly over my own body. I could feel him deepening our kiss as his hands were now lifting my body to touch his now bare chest. My harden cock was now throbbing just wanting attention was tightly pressed against his stilled covered one.

When his hips started to grind against my bare dick I could not help but to start moaning inside of his mouth as his clothed cock was sliding perfectly along my shaft. I could feel my precum leaking on Inuyasha's pants and it only got worse when his clawed left hand removed itself from my back and placed it on my dick.

My fluids quickly coated his hand as he continued his stroking of my cock never once breaking our kiss. I was moaning madly into his mouth as he kept my tongue still rubbing against his own. I was in ecstasy as he was in complete control over my body. I finally had to break the kiss to tell my love how good of a job he is doing to me. "Well why the hell did you do that Sesshomaru I have only just begun to satisfy you, I mean that is what all my punishment is going to be is to satisfy you and not me so let me do what I want and I promise I will not cum until you let me."

I could not believe what Inuyasha had just said to me, how this young half demon could know me better then I know my self. It is true that is exactly what his punishment was going to be but I had different ideas of how it was going to go down. Mainly the fact that I would be the one in control of the actual punishment and not him so I lay there confused and in complete pleasure allowing him to continue what he must to my body.

Inuyasha released his hand from my cock and lower his finger to my entrance it was already dripping from the precum I had juiced out onto to him earlier. With one movement of his hand he was inside of me starting to stretch me open. "Oh god Sesshomaru I love you so fucking much I can not even stand it." I didn't even realize that he had positioned himself at my newly stretched open hole as he leaned in to kiss me he slid himself inside of me. As he was about to start a pace inside of me I heard the most annoying sound.

END Sesshomaru POV

"Well in all the times we have fought with each other I would have never figured you as a bottom especially to your little brother." Koga said jokingly for he did know the rage of Sesshomaru if he was pushed to far. "Fuck you wolf just cause I like me little brother to satisfy me doesn't mean I couldn't kill you even from the position I am in right now. Just tell me what you want and get out." Inuyasha couldn't help but to just lay there laughing in the nape of Sesshomaru's neck as the wolf and dog demon bantered between each other.

"Look you two I was just coming in to tell you in few hours the ceremony will begin and I would very much like it if you, Inuyasha, would be there it would make Ayame very happy to see you and Sesshomaru if you want you are more then welcome to come as well it just does not seem like something you would be into. Also Sesshomaru Akasuki wants to come in and check in on you soon so yeah just to let you know." Koga quickly exited not really wanting to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go at it again. Considering there is no Kagome to go and have sex with after witnessing it.

Koga could not believe he saw what he just did the almighty lord of the western lands taking it up the ass. Koga had finally seen it all. When Kagome and he saw the two of them the other night it was Inuyasha that was the bottom not the older dog demon.

As Koga passed by Akasuki he had to give her the warning. "I would not check on Sesshomaru not for a while not if you cherish you life Akasuki. Believe me Sesshomaru is feeling fine. Have you noticed something different about the two of them? I do not know what it is just something is wrong. When you finally do go and check on them just give Inuyasha's the once over as well."

Akasuki just bowed her head in compliance to what Koga had just asked of her. She remembered about earlier in the night he reaction to her interrupting him and she knew she would not make that mistake again. What could Koga have meant by they are different maybe it is because he actually knows the two dog demons but for her she had just met them the other night and how was she supposed to notice something different but she would do ask the wolf asked of her but first it is time to check on lady Ayame as part of their ceremony tonight.

The main part of Akasuki's examination of Ayame is just to make sure she has reached age of her hate that way they can have a child as soon as they want to. If a demon has not reach a mature age they would not be able to conceive until they finally reach that age, of course it is different for every breed of demon. Upon reaching the area where Ayame and her friend and fellow wolfs was preparing her for the ceremony, Akasuki was glad she was seeing the gentle Ayame and not Sesshomaru and his ungodly evil attitude.

Ayame shooed off the other demon that were helping her with preparing for the big ceremony that day. Koga and she had decided on having a day time ceremony inside of an evening one for the simple fact of partying longer. Most of the wolf tribe was coming to see this blessed event but not really any of the other tribe leaders, until like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's where there will be all kinds of lords and a bunch of other stuff shirts on Sesshomaru's side where Inuyasha will probably just have the monk, slayer and the little fox demon, maybe Koga and Ayame but it would probably be doubtful for the should be on the honeymoon of sorts mainly just staying away from everyone up high in the mountains.

"My lady I just need to do a simple once over on you and then you can go back to preparing right away. This must be a very exciting moment for you I know you have always talked about marrying the young prince and today your dreams are finally going to come true just as long as you get the okay from me." Akasuki said to the excited wolf in front of her. "Lady Akasuki I was wondering what if I was not quite at the age of marriage and my first had not come to my yet why would I not be allowed to marry I never understood that part. I mean I love Koga and I want to one else but him so why do I mean would we have to wait to mate?"

"Ayame please do not tell me you are not going through your first heat I can not allow you to marry for the simple fact that if your inner demon has not chosen Koga then once you go through your body may want to choose someone other then him and that could cause a world of trouble for everyone since we had stopped doing betrothal ever since Sesshomaru's mother and they father. You were not around but she raised hell just to try to get away from their father and it did nothing but make Sesshomaru the way he is. You do know it was their father the great dog demon that ended up killing her for being disrespect to him and Sesshomaru and all the other leaders of the lands so he cut her head off and let Sesshomaru bury it away from her body for then there would be no way for Arisu to ever come back. Do you understand now my young wolf?"

Ayame sat there stunned by what Akasuki had just told her, Ayame was almost confident that she had gone through her first heat and even if she had not she was going to marry Koga she wants to be with him forever and she could feel it down in her bones and body that he was supposed to be hers. Akasuki started giving her the once over checking all sorts of parts on her like her arms and legs.

"Well my dear, congratulations there will be a ceremony for your have just barely reached the age of your first heat and you will be fortunate enough not to have to suffer through your first heat symptoms for being with Koga will stop them from coming in full force. The ceremony can go off without a hitch." Ayame was elated to hear that there would be no bump in the road with her marriage to Koga. She quickly called for her friends back to her to continue the preparations.

"So Akasuki is my Ayame ready to be mated with me or is she still to young for it? I am excited to finally have a mate and especially with her she is so young and beautiful and powerful as well." Koga truly was excited to have Ayame as his mate even though he had sex with Kagome just the other night it had not really meant anything for either one of them. It was just something that had happened mainly incited by the sight of seeing Sesshomaru take away Inuyasha's virginity, the taboo behind the whole situation of having two brothers having sex with each other. Koga was surprised that the sight of the two of them had aroused him as well.

"Yes Koga your Ayame is fully ready to become your mate there is only a few more preparations left before your marriage will be under way." Akasuki she had to make sure that Sesshomaru would be ready to stand by Inuyasha's side as they stand witness for Koga's marriage for they will be having their own ceremony in just a few more days and Inuyasha needed to see what it is all about. "I will see you later Koga I have to go check on Sesshomaru and make sure that everything is okay with him. Although I do not want to hell the last thing I could possibly imagine wanting to do is being in the same room with him." Koga started laughing he could not agree more with not wanting to be in the same room as Sesshomaru. Koga did not understand how Inuyasha could even possibly imagine being with him and let alone be with him for the rest of Inuyasha's life.

Akasuki walked up to the cave to see if she could hear the sounds of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru going at it for she did not want to interrupt them again. "My lords are you busy? I don't want to interrupt you again." Akasuki waited for an answer before she progressed any further into the cave. When she did not get one she decided to risk it and walked in to where she had left the two dog demons earlier. The sight she saw was one of the sweetest sights she could possible imagine from the western lord.

Sesshomaru lay on his back naked with a naked Inuyasha curled up in his chest, Sesshomaru's fur wrapped loosely around the two of them. She could hear the loud snoring coming from Inuyasha but the part that warmed her heart the most was hearing the under tone of Sesshomaru's soft puppy-like snoring which although it was much quieter then Inuyasha's loud one it was what she could mainly hear. "Lord Sesshomaru I do not mean to wake you but I am here to remove some of your stitches at the ones that have healed."

Inuyasha did not bother to wake up although Sesshomaru had tried to gently awake him. Sesshomaru wanted almost nothing more then to have the stitches removed from his body especially the ones that had healed skin underneath them. After Koga had interrupted their session Sesshomaru had Inuyasha hard within a matter of seconds so that Inuyasha could continue Sesshomaru. He just let all the sensations of Inuyasha's manipulations of his body just take over. Sesshomaru had orgasm within a matter of seconds of Inuyasha inside of him. After Sesshomaru had allowed his body to have release he had pushed Inuyasha off of him. "I told you my love you are still not allowed to have an orgasm just yet. This was all about me and my pleasure not for you." Inuyasha was more frustrated then he had ever felt before the feeling of being inside of Sesshomaru and not allowed to finished what he was so close to doing, cuming.

Inuyasha figured he would do the next best thing and that would be to feel the softness of Sesshomaru and hear the perfect sounds of his breathing still not quite recovered from all that had happened fell asleep. Once Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha drifting off into sleep he figured he would join him in the wonderful slumber land. That is when Akasuki decided to walk in.

"Sesshomaru whenever you are ready we can get this started and I will bring you back to your normal self of having your perfect skin and no signs of weakness. That is something I could not understand, how did that human get the drop on you I mean to actually have wounded you before you even had a chance to defend yourself it is quite unusual." Sesshomaru knew what the cat demon said was true how the hell did the human get the drop on him it was very rare that anyone or anything has ever got one step ahead of him and definitely not a lowly human like Jankotsu.

"My love wake up I have to get looked at by Akasuki and get this fucking stitches out of me. Why don't you go and see what Ayame and Koga are up to and I will be out in just be out soon enough." Inuyasha woke up groggily rubbing his eyes not wanting to leave his lover's chest. "I guess I will see you in a few then. Come and find me after she takes out that horrible black from your body I will be out horsing around with Koga or Ayame." Inuyasha was throwing on his clothes as he said those words and by the time he got his last statement out he was just adjusting his top. Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's before turning around to leave.

OKAY I MADE THIS CHAPTER KINDA END ABRUPTLY MAINLY BECAUSE I AM GOING TO START WRITING THEACTUAL CEREMONY AND Sesshomaru CHECK UP WHILE I AM AT WORK TONIGHT AND TOMORROW SO I WANTED TO POSTED UP SOMETHING FOR YOU OR ELSE THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LIKE 6,000 WORDS LONG SO HERE YOU GO I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

BEK


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I make no claims on owning Inuyasha, and have only written this for entertainment purposes only. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media and Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd 

WARNING: Just as a heads up now this is a completely adult story so if you are under the age of 18 just stop now so you do not get into it please do not read if underage it will have INCEST/ ANAL/ ORAL/ MALE/MALE, FEMALE/ MASTRUBATION/ FEMALE SEX/ ANAL just all kinds of things not meant for children

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru laid back to allow better access for Akasuki to her patchwork. "So Sesshomaru tell me which ones have healed and which ones have not yet for I do not want to remove any of the stitches that are still working. Plus I do not want you to have to go through any of that again." Sesshomaru laughed as he thought about the way he had reacted needle work and how it wasn't quite painful but annoying as she made the each loop. "Go ahead and remove everything except for the ones around my rib cage the are not healed all the way and all the other ones are fine it is just annoying having this thread in me."

Akasuki went to work on removing the great lord's stitches; she was quite shocked at how quickly he had healed most of the demons she had worked on would still need to be patched for at least another day or two but the way Sesshomaru was regenerating had Akasuki curious. Grant it he was the heir of the most powerful demon ever heard about. Akasuki never had the honor of meeting him but his reputation was known through out the world.

Every thread that Akasuki was removing she was shocked those yes the are in perfect condition and even irritated because the string that held him together. "Sesshomaru have you allows healed this quickly for I have never seen a demon get injured the day before and not even twelve hours later they are in perfectly healed I mean I know you are the greatest and strongest demon but that was really quick." She knew that she would have to fluff what she said to him although for here and now he really was the most powerful demon in the lands not denying the fact that there probably is some one out there more powerful then him but for now he is only a one armed demon that could still killed everyone around him without breaking a sweat.

"Akasuki I am not sure on what you mean I have always healed fast and so how am I supposed to tell the difference between this healing and a different one. Couldn't it be that I am healing faster mainly because I am finally mated to someone and it is mating season so that could have something to do with it." Sesshomaru was not sure why this cat demon healer was asking him about his wounds when it was her job to analyze his wounds. The feeling of relieve swept over his body as each stitch was quickly removed.

Looking down at himself he was glad that he was finally becoming rid of that god awful black that had tarnished his body for so long and now he was going to be able other then the slight but minor pain that he had in his rib cage take Inuyasha the way he wanted to this morning and the night before. Sesshomaru could feeling the most awful pain in his left arm as the tingle of it growing was occurring more frequently and he figured while he Akasuki there he would ask her how much longer he would have before his arm was finally grown all the way back. Sesshomaru thought about what she had said about his healing it was occurring more frequently the pain in his arm ever since the first night Inuyasha and he were together.

"Akasuki since I have you here will you take a look at my left arm especially right now since I can feel it healing and growing back as we speak, tell me how much longer do you think I'll have before it will be completely re-grown?" Akasuki looked at him somewhat curiously for how was she supposed to tell him a definite answer consider he did not know if he had been healing any differently then before now, it usually would take up to 10 years for a full limb to re-grow itself depending on the damage that was done before. "So Sesshomaru about how long have you not had it and what had caused the damage to it?" Looking at the once mangled she could see the new flesh that was appearing before her eyes and was surprised to see his wrist bone was starting to form as was the muscle around it and then quickly came the flesh.

Sesshomaru chuckled thinking back to when Inuyasha was protecting Kagome and ending slicing off his arm and how his sword protected him from Inuyasha and now Sesshomaru's blood was boiling just to be near his Inuyasha. "That is not really the issue right not what the issue is why is everything on me healing faster I mean know that you mention it yes I am healing faster but I can not figure out why for the life of me. I just figured it was from finally becoming whole with my Inuyasha and every has come into place so what do you think is going on with me?"

Akasuki knew what was going on but how could it be happening to him for everything that she knows about she has never seen it happen with a male and especially not one as dominant as Sesshomaru but here it was going on before her very eyes. She was confused though at how Sesshomaru or Inuyasha had not notice what was going on with him although it must still be very early for Sesshomaru and that could possibly mean that neither one of them would realize that Sesshomaru was indeed pregnant.

She did not know what to do about him should she tell just Sesshomaru or should she go and get Inuyasha and tell them both at the same time. Oh well might as well handle Sesshomaru and he can deal with telling Inuyasha that is not her job. "You know you were extremely lucky when Jankotsu had attacked that he did not do more serious injury to your body considering." Akasuki knew to leave Sesshomaru wondering what would really be going on so she just let her statement trail off. "Considering what woman there was no way in hell would that human cunt ever get the upper hand on me I was just not feeling the same." Sesshomaru could see the look in her eyes that she was holding back from him it was just a matter of getting it out of her.

"What is it woman I know that you are hiding something from me that will clear everything up for me so just say it." Sesshomaru did not like to play games and especially not from lower demons then him self. "If I tell you must promise me not to get angry or question me for I do not know the answers okay?" After Sesshomaru nodded she continued on "The reason that Jankotsu was able to get the drop on you without you noticing anything is because you are pregnant. That is also why you are healing so much faster is because you body is trying to make up for the drain from the child that is growing inside of you. So your arm will be healed before you actually have your child so in my past experience you will have your arm back in the next month or two and just guessing you might be having your child anywhere from 4 months to over a year there really is no telling for I don't know about male dog demon pregnancies."

Sesshomaru sat there dumbfounded how could she tell that he was pregnant and how the fuck did he get pregnant after only having sex with Inuyasha just a few times but thinking about it did explain almost everything he has been wondering ever since Inuyasha was inside of him the very first time so he figured it had to be true. "So you are not to sure on how long I will be pregnant? That is my only question other then that nothing for I have heard of it happening before just never this quickly after mating with someone."

Akasuki was glad to hear taking the news so easily she had expected him to loss his mind and practically try to kill her but this response was perfect. "Like I said lord there is no telling how long you will carry before giving birth I have no records of male dog demon ever having children but I will try to find out for you." With her last statement she figured she better give Sesshomaru a chance to let everything she had just told him to settle in his brain and decided to walk out.

Sesshomaru just sat there after Akasuki left thinking about everything that she had said to him. He was thinking about what their child might look like what it would be hell how would he tell Inuyasha that he was going to be a father just like him. The joy over took his body and the only thing that Sesshomaru wanted right now was to go and tell his love that there was going to be another dog demon in their live and take him away from everything else and stayed hidden away from the rest of the world and raise their newly formed family but first he had to tell his mate the news.

Sesshomaru got up finally better then he had ever felt in his whole life and walked out of the cave. Looking around he had quickly found his mate standing there talking to Koga laughing and joking about something which he could not quite figure out from the distance he was at. Inuyasha quickly saw Sesshomaru walking towards him and broke the conversation he was having with Koga to run over and be with Sesshomaru. "Oh baby you are okay I am so glad to see you up and moving around." Inuyasha was elated to see that Sesshomaru's wounds did not confine him to the cave and that yes he was completely healed. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller and older demon and looked deep into the amber eyes of his brother. "Inuyasha we have to talk in private I have some interesting news."

Inuyasha was pondering what it could possibly be that Sesshomaru had to tell him but he was more then willing to go into any private situation with his mate anytime. "Sure my love anything you want let me just tell Koga we will be back in few minutes and I mean literally a few minutes for the ceremony will be beginning shortly and I would definitely like to be there." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ran back to where Koga was seeing the wolf demon give Inuyasha a few dirty looks and then nodding his head as Inuyasha came running back. I grasped Inuyasha's hand as we walked not too far into the forest just so we could have some time to talk amongst our selves.

"Inuyasha I love you more then I ever thought would be imaginable and it was done over a very short amount of time and I want to make sure that you feel the same way about me before I tell you what I just found out." Inuyasha looked puzzled at Sesshomaru by what he just said the wasn't a doubt in his mind that although everything had happened in less then a weeks time that yes he loves his brother and wanted to be with only him for the rest of his life. Inuyasha thought about why Sesshomaru was asking him this was it because of what happened between Kagome and him was Sesshomaru having second thoughts about the two of being together did he want to undergo a reversal process of making Inuyasha no longer Sesshomaru's mate, he felt the worry growing in the pit of his stomach as he was thinking about what to say.

Instead of thinking Inuyasha just decided to go with what was in his gut and just say anything that came into his mind. "Sesshomaru although I did have sex with Kagome last night it meant absolutely nothing to me. I only love you and I never want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life you are everything I have ever wanted to be and everything I need so yes I know everything I need to know there is no question in my mind that if you will have me my heart will always be yours Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was completely satisfied with the response that Inuyasha gave him for the next words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth there would be no telling what it may be. "Sit down with me Inuyasha because what I am going to say will probably shock you and I do not want you to fall down."

Sesshomaru sat down and patted a spot of grass next to inviting Inuyasha to join him. The worry inside of Inuyasha got even stronger as Sesshomaru sat there silently waiting for Inuyasha to join him. Inuyasha decided he might as well get it over with depending on what Sesshomaru was going to say so Inuyasha flop down beside him. "Well Sesshomaru what could be so fucking important that you pulled me away from Koga and Ayame's ceremony so out with it now?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and prepared himself for Inuyasha's reaction. "Well Inuyasha to put it as simply as I can the very first night together you ended up getting me pregnant." Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha to gauge his reaction it was not what he was expecting but this one sort of shocked Sesshomaru but was pleased with it. The smile on Inuyasha's face was bigger then even Inuyasha could have imagined.

Inuyasha felt the complete and utter happiness in hearing that Sesshomaru was going to have their child and did not seem pissed about the whole situation. "You mean you really are pregnant with our child it just isn't flu or something like that? I mean I only took you like three times to you taking me like 12. I mean this is not what I expected to hear but I am so glad it is this and not what I was thinking."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a confused look what could his little brother have possible thought I was going to say. "Inuyasha it only takes one time and that was our first time together who knew that you had it in yeah." Inuyasha laughed at what Sesshomaru had just said considering it was Sesshomaru who had it in him. "The best part about me being pregnant is my left arm will finally grew back all the way and i can finally hold the way I have been yearning to ever since you were back at the cave."

Inuyasha could not take just sitting beside his mate, correction, his now pregnant mate any longer he needed to feel Sesshomaru to feel his lips to feel his touch just anything that had to do with his older brother. Inuyasha crawled to now be sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and nuzzled his face into Sesshomaru's neck. "I love you so much Sesshomaru and I am so glad your arm is finally going to grow back when are we going to have our child?"

The scent of Inuyasha sitting in his lap and nuzzling up next to him drove Sesshomaru wild with lust he wanted nothing more then to have Inuyasha laying on his back and Sesshomaru deep inside of him. "I do not know how long I will be pregnant for I mean the really isn't too many documents about male pregnancies but the one thing I do know is it is different for every one of them. It is not like a female pregnancy I mean the all kinds of differences but I do not know how many."

Sesshomaru looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes before pressing his lips against Inuyasha ravishing in the delicate touch of his lips. As their lips part both of their tongues dive into each others mouths roaming around the moist cavern. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck pulling the demon closer to his body deeping their kiss. Feeling firmness of his back entranced Sesshomaru as his claws ran un and down they clothed back and he wanted nothing more but to reach in and disrobe his little brother.

"Jesus Christ can't you guys go an hour without trying to fuck each other. I mean you boys said you would be coming to my ceremony and it is about to begin in like twenty minutes. So come one lets go." Koga was somewhat pissed but he finally understood why Inuyasha had asked him in a few minutes if they have not return to come up and get them. He wondered if Ayame and he would have the same kind of relationship as the two brothers. Hell even if Ayame and he only have sex half the time as the brothers they will still be doing it for half of the day.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Koga walked away and they sighed to each other. "Once this is over Inuyasha I need to go back to our home and finish setting up everything our ceremony plus we will have to prepare for the child that will be coming to us. I would love it if you came with me for I do not want to be away from you ever again." Inuyasha knew that he would never leave Sesshomaru's side ever again and for no reason what so ever. Inuyasha ran one of his claws down Sesshomaru's cheek and responded "Sesshomaru no matter what happens I will never leave you ever again. I will always be with you and no matter what I will love you even if I end up killing that bitch of a mother you have."

Sesshomaru had completely forgotten about Arisu being at their home and he had wondered how the bitch would react to him being pregnant and not Inuyasha. For his mother has critiqued him for being a bottom once already and him becoming pregnant will just fuel her fire of even more shit talking. Inuyasha stood up and reached out for Sesshomaru's hand helping him up. Inuyasha was excited to see Sesshomaru with his arm back again and an instantly started thinking about what Sesshomaru will do with his new found arm and hand.

"So the ceremony and then we take agreed?" Inuyasha nodded his head to agree, for he already wanted to have Sesshomaru inside of him. The two of them ran down to the clearing by the waterfall and found a place for the to stand where the could see the whole ceremony but out of the way enough so Sesshomaru could whisper and tell how theirs was going to be different then the wolf's.

the preacher stood by the water side with Koga standing to his left side as the on lookers created a path way for Ayame to walk up. Koga was wearing the must beautiful black kimono with silver thread with beautiful design of dragon and lotus flower all over it. Inuyasha had never seen Koga ever looking as cleaned and dare he say it attractive as he did right now. Sesshomaru was actually quite surprised that there was this many wolves for he knew that they liked to travel in packs but there was over a hundred of them and they were every where.

Everybody breath was taken away when Ayame appeared at the beginning of the row. Her dress kimono was the brightest Inuyasha had ever seen it practically blinded by the extreme cleanliness of it. It was decorated with delicate purple and red flower and the back was a sunset of red, oranges and yellows. Her red hair had lilies and lilacs in it to match the beauty of her kimono. The way it flowed with her body as she walked closer and closer to Koga it was as if she drifted with the wind.

Once she had finally met up with Koga the preacher finally began the ceremony. Inuyasha could not help but stare at Sesshomaru as the preacher said the words of Koga and Ayame's union; Inuyasha could not wait until those words were directed at him and Sesshomaru. Feeling the lovingly glance on his face Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was staring at him and granted Inuyasha with the pleasure of being able to stare into his eyes and not just the side of his face.

"Inuyasha in just a few days that will be us in front of the preacher committing ourselves to each other more then we already are. I cannot wait until that is us in front of the preacher. Unfortunately we will have a shit load more people and it will probably not be outdoors or even fun for that matter. We will have nothing but stuff shirts uptight anal retentive demon lords and they will be coming merely because of duty not because they like me or anything more then they have to or else that is ground for war. You and I my love we are already united by everything, my Inuyasha we just have to go through the formalities of it all and then you will be mine forever for the rest of my life and I cannot wait to be with you for all that time."

Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru's eyes as he spoke those words he was stunned at how much he felt them to the core the lovingness behind his words came through in the abundance. The once cold hearted demon lord has now become a big softy when it comes down to his little brother.

"Do you really mean it Sesshomaru do you really love me as much you just said could you really spend the rest of your life with me?" Just as much of a coincident as could be possible just as Sesshomaru said his I do just as Ayame said hers.

Okay once again sorry to cut you off like this but I am going into to work and a few minutes and I will be writing more on my story tonight so I wanted to give everybody something to read. I would have had it up sooner but on Saturday I got to go to the steeler and jaguar game it was a great game since I was rooting for Jacksonville I was like the only fan of them there. Anyways as always I wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing my story I appreciate it so much, I always try to send you a message back thank you personally. Thanks again

BEK


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As soon as the final I do was said all of the wolfs were in an uproar in cheering, every wolf was glad the two territories were finally joined together by Koga and Ayame's marriage. Sesshomaru mainly glade that is was over so Inuyasha and himself could finally leave the wolves and finally, hopefully, spend time with Inuyasha alone and with no interruptions. If anyone dare to interrupt him when he was Inuyasha in his home should already know from previous experience that it would guarantee severe punishment, especially for Jaken and his little already knows never to bother him when he is in his bed chambers at night time.

Sesshomaru's thought of having Inuyasha alone were interrupted when he felt his love tugging on his arm pulling him to the festivities that were now under way. "Inuyasha what are you doing? We really should be leaving or at least I should be leaving right away for I have a lot of things to be doing especially with a baby on the way." The look that Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru melted all of Sesshomaru's wanting to leave, and at that moment Sesshomaru knew that he would never be able to say no to Inuyasha ever again.

"I want to enjoy just a little bit of the fun and then we'll go, if you don't mind that is." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with those amber puppy eyes with a hint of begging. "Of course Inuyasha. What would you like to do before we leave?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru as he was pondering what he wanted to do first. They had all kinds festivities to do, there was dancing by a fire pit or a massive feast of boar and what looked like some kind of birds and other foods the wolves called their delicacies.

Inuyasha had finally decided on what he wanted to do but had no idea if Sesshomaru would want to consider he was injured the night before and this morning found out he was with child. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him into a kiss and almost out of a second nature Sesshomaru curled his arm around Inuyasha's waist pushing his body closer to Inuyasha's body, and allowing better access for Inuyasha tongue to roam inside of his mouth and to massage his tongue. The hardness that was quickly growing inside of Sesshomaru's pants wanted attention from his little brother and he wanted it soon.

Inuyasha could feel the length pressing against his abdomen causing his own to start to grow. He knew he would have to unfortunately break this amazing kiss or else they would end up having sex in front of everyone. "Sesshomaru that is not what I want to do right now definitely later but for now I want to go dancing with you just one or two. I mean the musicians are quite good and hell I need to see if you can dance before we have to do it in front of little more important people then these mangy wolfs."

Sesshomaru was still left breathless from the kiss Inuyasha had just planted on him and barely comprehended the words Inuyasha just spoke to him. He had no idea on how a simple kiss could take him to a completely different world not caring what is going on around him or even if either one of them is even in danger.

"Alright my love a couple of dances and then me and you are out of here first to the woods so you can finish of what you started then to our home." Inuyasha clasped Sesshomaru's hand and started dragging to where all the dancing was going on; he pulled Sesshomaru close to his body and started swaying to the beat of the drums in the music. Sesshomaru loved having Inuyasha this close to his body there was a comfort to it. Sesshomaru rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder and allowed him to follow Inuyasha's lead and enjoyed the movements of their bodies as one.

_**A/N Okay I know that there was probably no slow dancing back then but I wanted the brothers to have at least one slow dance maybe more to come and well this is my story and slow dance is what I want so hate me if you want to.**_

The simple movements of their bodies pressed together just made Sesshomaru feel so complete, confirming that yes he was meant to be with his little brother and no one else. Although one issue was rising to Sesshomaru's attention, and grinding it against Inuyasha was just making this issue, or so it was at this moment, well hell his raging hard on that was now throbbing against Inuyasha abdomen yearning for Inuyasha touch kiss lick or anything he was willing to give.

"This feels so perfect, I had no idea I could feel this much happiness and it is all because of you Sesshomaru. I just wish there were words to how happy I am at this exact moment with you, other then I love you with every inch of my body, mind, and soul."

Sesshomaru was taken back by what Inuyasha had just said to him for he felt the exact way only Inuyasha said it before he even had a chance to. "You know this doesn't change the fact that you still have more punishment left, even though you just took the words right out of my mouth." Leaning down to steal a kiss from Inuyasha and was rewarded by Inuyasha by removing his arm from Sesshomaru's neck and placed his arm around the slender waist, which would soon be bulking out with their child inside of him, and used his other hand to run down Sesshomaru's cheek and made it way to the back of his neck making sure that Sesshomaru their kiss did not end before Inuyasha was ready for it to end.

"Can't you two go find somewhere else to do that, you are going to ruin my young mind." Shippo started laughing as soon as he said the words, but he made sure that he was completely out of range of Inuyasha's fist that followed what he said. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to look down at the little fox demon who was dancing with a wolf demon that was close to his age.

"If we did that then you would never see us again, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Inuyasha said giving a dirty look the whole time. "Well I guess not. Have you tried the food it is so good, the boar is perfectly roasted and the fish is the absolute best ever." Shippo's words caused Sesshomaru's stomach to start growling and reminded him that he had not eaten since he found Inuyasha in the cave that fateful day; it also reminded him that he was officially eating for two.

"Inuyasha I am going to grab a bite of something to eat and then we should leave after that. Hell I forgot how hungry I really was and it is all you fault." Before leaving Inuyasha with his _fuck you_ face on his gave him a feather light kiss on the cheek and then went towards the wonderful smells ready to eat his share of the food.

"You're leaving Inuyasha, where are you going? You never said anything about that before? Why are you going I don't understand?" The little fox was starting to worry; Inuyasha never said anything about what was going to happen to him.

"Of course Shippo, I have to leave I am going to Sesshomaru's and my lands. I am his mate now and besides Sesshomaru's pregnant I have to be with him to raise our child together." Shippo was even more concerned on what was going to happen to him now that Kagome was gone who was going to raise him for he was still far to you for to be on his own.

"Listen Shippo, if you want to you are more then welcome to join me and Sesshomaru or if you would like when I go to invite Sango and Miroku to our ceremony I can drop you there if you would like, it is all up to you." A sigh of relief left Shippo's body now knowing that Inuyasha did not plan on just leaving him there with the wolfs or to fend for himself.

"Well if you won't beat me up I would much rather go with you instead of Miroku and Sango considering the two of them kill demon and always will." Inuyasha thought about how many times he had hit Shippo on the head and started laughing to himself; of course almost all of them were provoked of course.

"Well it is decided then you are coming with me and Sesshomaru. You should go and say goodbye to everyone cause we are going to be leaving as soon as Sesshomaru is done stuffing himself. Before we go to Sesshomaru's castle we will be stopping by Sango's village and inviting the two of them to Sesshomaru's and mine ceremony considering it is in 2 days."

Shippo became excited thinking about where his new home was going to be. He had never imagined that one day he would be living in the notorious western lord's castle, especially not as one of them, maybe as a servant but not as welcome member of their screwed up family type situation.

"Okay Inuyasha sounds good to me I am going to go say bye to Koga and Ayame and then I will meet you at the buffet completely ready to go." With that the fox demon scrambled off to go find the newly weds to bid them goodbye.

When Inuyasha finally found Sesshomaru his mouth was stuffed with some kind of birdlike leg and a pile of bones around him on the ground and on the table he was sitting at. Ginta came up to Inuyasha with a shocked look on his face, "I had no idea that Sesshomaru could eat like that, I mean he has already ate half of a boar and he is on his 9 leg, hell it is like he is feeding for an army or something." Inuyasha busted out laughing as he saw everyone was looking at Sesshomaru as he tossed aside the leg bone and grabbed a huge wing and started to devour that.

"Well I can tell you that he is not feeding for an army but he is feeding for 2. My Sesshomaru is pregnant with my child and he better be sure to feed himself and the baby quite well." He felt a pat on his back as soon as the words _pregnant_ came out of his mouth, Inuyasha turned to see Koga with a huge smile on his face.

"Well this deserves a toast my friend, congratulations are in order for me and you." Koga grabbed a glass and instructed everyone to do the same. "This is a toast not meant for me but for the western lord and his mate Inuyasha, for they have been blessed with having a child. To Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" As everyone raised their glass and started to drink Sesshomaru did the same motion only with his wing and then quickly went back to devouring it down.

"So Koga will you and your new bride be going us for our ceremony or will you be busy consummating the marriage?" An evil smile crept across Koga's lips as he thought about his new bride and the things that they will be doing together. "Yes I will do everything in my power to be there for you just like you were here for me tonight my friend but I really must go it is getting to that time to leave and enjoy Ayame." And with that Koga took of as quick as he could to join Ayame's side.

"Inuyasha are you ready to go cause I am so stuffed now a good fuck would feel great my sweet." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and could not believe that he after that whole wing as quickly as he did but realized that he too had not eaten in a while but figured he would eat something once they got back to the castle. "In just a few minutes my love the little fox demon that traveled with my friends and me, Shippo, well now that Kagome is gone and his parents have been dead for a very long time he has no where to go, so I said he could live with us until he is of age. Think about it he is perfect to play with Rin when we want to have morning sex and when we want an afternoon quickie we can have them go and play. It is perfect."

Although he did not really know the fox he could definitely see the reasoning behind what Inuyasha was saying and could not disagree with him. "So that means no quickie in the forest then?" Inuyasha shook his head no but he knew that once they hit Sango's village they could go find an empty building and get some for Shippo would be entertained by the monk and slayer. "I just have to go to the slayer village and then to our castle did you happen to want to come with me to her village for they are the rest of my friends that help defeat Naraku and I would like them to be there as well."

"Well Inuyasha if you want to go there you will have to let me carry you because I can move a lot faster and we can get in and out. Deal?" Inuyasha loved the idea of having his cock pressed tightly to Sesshomaru's back but remembered the fox would be riding with them as well and wondered if Sesshomaru's wounds could handle it.

"You know Sesshomaru there was some in and out I planned on doing there but if you don't want to then I would understand. Besides how are your wounds doing I mean have they healed or are you still hurting?" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and put it to his rib cage which have now finally healed and just need the threads removed which Sango could do no problem, Sesshomaru knew that being a slayer she did know how to do a few things in the medical sense. Inuyasha's fingers played over the now healed wound and could feel that there was no more injury there.

"Everything feel okay to you brother?" Inuyasha loved when Sesshomaru talked that way to him and lifted himself up to kiss Sesshomaru firmly on the mouth. "Everything feels perfect just like I knew it would."

"Are you two going to always be having sex cause I may just choose to go with Sango?" The fox demon was treated to two whacks on top of his head for the comment. "Shut up Shippo!!!!" Was said in unison by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Come on lets go already I have things I want to do to Inuyasha and we can not do it standing around here." With that Inuyasha climbed onto Sesshomaru's back and Shippo jumped to ride on Inuyasha's shoulders. By the time Shippo was on Sesshomaru they were off into the direction of the village of the slayer and monk.

Okay I know no one will probably believe me but I wrote this tonight at work I was so bored I only had 5 customers in 7 hours so I had plenty of time to write. Then when I got home I just had to post it up so that way if I am bored at work tomorrow then I can just write chapter 23 which will be with Sango and Miroku. I bet all of you thought that little Shippo was out of the story for good, hell I did too until I came up with a great idea for him in the sequel so here he is back again. Alright I just also had to say one more time to midnightsweet that was the most awesomest review you left for me and I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy me keeping the character still in the story. Well it is 6 am and I am kinda tired I have been up since 7am so goodnight and enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story as always

BEK


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Inuyasha was amazed at the quickness of how Sesshomaru moved through the woods Sesshomaru used little to no effort shocked Inuyasha. Even during all of their fighting Inuyasha never noticed how his brother could move with such smooth motions. The way his body moved was lulling Inuyasha into a peaceful sleep and if it wasn't for Shippo moving and taking all kinds of none sense Inuyasha would have easily fallen asleep.

After Naraku, Sango village has pretty much been wiped out everyone was murdered and the game that Naraku had played sent Sango after him. Miroku had felt horrible about what had happened and now that they were in a relationship he was going to be with her and help her to rebuild the village, maybe even make a few of their own new villagers.

By the time they had arrived to the slayer village Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could both notice that there were no fires or anything else hinting to Sango or Miroku being awake. Inuyasha did not realize how long they had really spent at Koga's territory but they both had some much fun and did not notice that in between the dancing and Sesshomaru's feeding frenzy they had actually spent a few hours there. Once Sesshomaru had finally reached the village Shippo neither was surprised that no one was awake, he did nor realize that he had slept on Inuyasha during the trip, and leapt down and started looking around to see any signs of life.

"I guess maybe we should have left sooner I forgot how far away her village is, I am sorry Sesshomaru I know how much you wanted to get home. In the morning I will invite them to our ceremony and then we will go I promise." Inuyasha did really feel bad for he could imagine that his mate must be missing his little Rin and he really does have a lot of things needed to get planned.

Sesshomaru leaned in to steal on quick chaste kiss from his lovely Inuyasha. "That will be fine my love just as long as I have 24 hours at my, I mean our castle that will be fine. Although we should prepare for a cold night so I think Shippo should go and find some small logs and I will go and get some bigger ones. Go and just let them know we are here in the village that way they don't get scared." Inuyasha nodded and leaned up to steal one more kiss before taking off in the direction of Sango and Miroku's scent.

"Alright Shippo lets go and some wood so me and you can start a fire to stay warm how is that?" Sesshomaru and little Shippo took off to go and get the wood. They made quick work of finding enough wood to have a small fire which is all the three of them would need for the remainder of the night. Sesshomaru placed it by the hut that was abandon a few years prior and would be perfect for what Sesshomaru planned on doing this evening.

Inuyasha walked up to where he smelt Sango and Miroku a gently tapped on the on the wooden part of the home that no housed the demon and slayer. "Who is it, who the hell is out there? Don't dare come in here for we will kill who ever it is." The sound of Miroku's voice was deepened with rage as I knocked on the wood as I could be a predator. "Miroku if I wanted to kill you why would I knock first that doesn't make any sense you silly monk." The sound of hassle behind the wooden door was loud as I could hear Sango and Miroku scrambling to find some clothing so they could come and see their friend.

"What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha I mean it is in the middle of the night and we haven't seen you in over a week where is Kagome is she here? What ever happened to Shippo we no he left Kaede's village? Who the hell started a fire?" The two of them were talking in unison as they berated Inuyasha with all of their questions.

"Well I didn't really want to get into all the details tonight but if you would like we can go over by the fire and I will introduce you to my mate that I have chosen because that is why I really am here to invite you two to my ceremony. So by the fire then introductions and then I will answer all of your questions. What do you say?" Inuyasha was nervous about Miroku and Sango seeing Sesshomaru but what are you going to do if Kagome could handle this then Sango and Miroku will just have to deal with it.

Sesshomaru was sitting beside the fire looking at the flames dancing on the wood until he heard his Inuyasha coming his way and could smell that the monk and slayer was following behind him. "Sango, Miroku I am so glad to see you it has been so long how are you two still humping like crazy?" Sango was surprised to see the little fox demon come bounding from beside of someone but who she couldn't quite see. "Oh Shippo I am so glad to see that you are okay what is going on with you?"

Shippo was excited to answer her to tell her about Koga and Ayame but even more excited to tell her about Sesshomaru and his newly expected pregnancy and how Inuyasha and he were now inseparable. "Shippo please let me tell them for it is mine to tell and not yours, if you would like you can talk about the wedding but until we get to my mate keep quiet about please."

As all of them were walking up to where Sesshomaru was resting himself against a rock he could hear the sound of shock coming from the slayer already for she could sense his power and he could hear the little cat demon growling as Kirara transformed into her true form. "Inuyasha be careful Sesshomaru is here more then likely to kill your mate and then to you where is she so we can protect her?" Miroku called out to Inuyasha as he was preparing his mantras to cast them onto the great demon.

"Stop don't do anything for he is my mate he is the one I have chosen to be mine and I am his so please do not hurt him or I will have to in turn hurt you." Sango and Miroku stood there in shock as they watched Sesshomaru stand and come up behind Inuyasha and wrap his arm around his waist. "I hope we can put everything that has happened between us in the past for Inuyasha's sake, what do you say?" Sesshomaru had said it more sincerely then anything Inuyasha had ever heard from his brother.

"WOW I mean I just did not realize that incest amongst demons was still practiced, I mean you two are some of the only dog demons left what are you going to do about continuing your lineage? Wouldn't your father want the two of you to continue the blood line for many more years to come you can't do that when your are both male. What do all the other lords have to say about this, I mean they can't like the idea of you giving up your land for him, Sesshomaru, I mean nothing against you Inuyasha but the what about Kagome don't you care about her what happened to her where is she why isn't she here? Answer me Inuyasha or Sesshomaru you have to explain this!"

Sesshomaru was shocked at how fast the slayer was asking all the questions she did have a lot more understanding then most of the ways of the demons and they way that they are. "Well lets start off from the beginning of your questions it is not commonly practiced but if the inner demon wants their sibling then it can be allowed also just as long as the incest is for pure reasons then once again it is allowed I mean I am not having sex with Inuyasha just so I don't suffer from the effects from my heat I am doing it because everything in my body is telling me that he is who I need to be with and that is why in all of my 900 years of being alive I have never claimed a mate that I waited until Inuyasha was of age before we went to each other. Lets what was the next question, about continuing our blood line, well it will not be an issue for some reason they have blessed me and Inuyasha with the ability to have children for I am pregnant with Inuyasha's child as we speak. I do not understand how I am able to be pregnant but here it is, hell I don't even know how long I will be pregnant for or for that matter where it is going to come out of, but we will figure that out when we get there. On the matter of the lords if they have an issue with me and Inuyasha well we have our own way of handling thing and they are more then welcome to either challenge me or Inuyasha to prove that we are not worthy of the title of western lords. So that is all I can answer."

"Damn Sesshomaru I thought Sango said a lot you just easily out talked her and all in one breath." Miroku said it jokingly for he did not know how Sesshomaru would react to the comment. Miroku was just happy to actually see a truly happy smile on Inuyasha's face for the only time he ever saw him smile before this night when he was in true demon form and he was chasing down his prey ready and wanting to kill more.

"So what about Kagome where the hell is she does she know?" Inuyasha felt it was up to him to take on this line of questioning and he knew Sesshomaru was not in the mood to talk about her. "Kagome is in her time for good she will never be coming back for she does not belong here and she needs to do things in her time to better her and not just be hanging around here never moving forward with her life. Besides she understood that I am with Sesshomaru and that I and he were supposed to be together unlike me and her. Although she did not like the idea she actually took it surprisingly well."

Sango and Miroku were still a little bit in shock still about hearing not only are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mated but then you add Sesshomaru is pregnant it was just a little too much for the mind to handle. "So what are you guys doing here? I mean I would think you have a whole pile of things to do other then hanging out here."

Inuyasha was actually glad that Miroku had asked them that so he could finally get to the whole point of their arrival to the village. "Well I am here to invite you guys to our union ceremony you are welcome and can stay with us as long like." Sesshomaru had to put his 2 cent in and say "In my, I mean our land, we have many able men and women to help you rebuild your village they are all extremely good fighters not quite as good as your family but they are yours to have to help build up the village and if they give you any grieve then just let me know and I will gladly handle the humans for you. They are my wedding gift for you what do you say come to our land enjoy our ceremony and then take some of the only human that were allowed on our land as yours to help you and Miroku remake your slayer village."

Sango was shocked at what Sesshomaru had just offered her the strength ability of men and women to help rebuild her village they will also be there for her to train and if their ability to stay alive on Sesshomaru's land is any example of their strength she will be happy to welcome them. "Thank you Sesshomaru I do not even know what to say that is amazing. Why would you do that for us?" Sesshomaru chuckled as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha as his little brother nuzzled into the warmth of his body.

"Well I have two requirements on why you are getting however many humans you would like: 1 you can not train them to attack me Inuyasha or our family and you must make it a tradition in your village's history that the dog demon lords of the western land are not to die by you or you villagers hands and 2 remove these stitches from chest they are about to drive me insane I cannot take them inside of my body any more. Deal?"

Sango was more then willing to agree to that deal for she could never imagine ever wanting to harm Inuyasha and definitely the family that he was soon going to have with Sesshomaru and hell removing stitches was no big deal but why the hell did he need stitches?

Okay here is my newest installment this is kind of a part one for this story although I am not finished with the rest of it I needed to post it that way if I write anything at work either tonight or tomorrow I can just post it up right away and not have 4,000 words to put in. Okay now I maybe slowing down in the updating because I have a final fantasy 7 story that has been driving me insane so I have to put in story or else I will go slowly insane thinking about Cloud and Sephiroth and the naughty things they will be doing to each other. So just as a heads up now, if you like final fantasy 7 be on the look out in the next couple of weeks for I think I am going to call it High School High, it is not set in the game or movie so heads up now, well enough about that which I haven't even finished writing chapter 1. All right I think that is about it for now so until next time.

Thank you for all the reviews and my reliable readers I send much love to you all.

BEK


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The conversations continued for most of the night talking about what Sango was going to do with her village especially with Sesshomaru's help and when the two of them were going to get married. The conversation revolved around the monk and the slayer and avoided the topic of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's ceremony that was going to be happening in less then 36 hours. Sango already knew how the ceremony was going to be a long a drawn out process, with a bunch of stuff shirt demon that her people had been trying to kill as long as the village has been around.

The demons that were going to be there were part of the ancient tribe, demon that have lived for over a thousand years and were unstoppable to the normal person, only a demon of their caliber could actually kill them. Though Sesshomaru is younger then most of the demons that he was in alliance with but when Sesshomaru is in his true demon form he could easily kill most of them, Inuyasha unlike his brother had never seen the caliber of demon that was going to be at there, if any of them challenged Inuyasha and his heritage it would be an ugly fight between the ancients and Inuyasha.

Sango was worried about Inuyasha facing off with ancients if it came down to it especially if one of them challenged Inuyasha to a duel for then Sesshomaru could do nothing to protect Inuyasha. Sango knew that Inuyasha was a completely powerful demon, if it came down to it, he would win as long as he was able to use his sword; if he was not able to use the Tetsusaiga then he would more then likely transform and there is no telling what would happen after that.

Miroku could see that everybody was deep into thought, thinking about Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's impending ceremony that was less then 24 hours away; he figured he would be the on to break the silence. "I am going to go to bed Sango, I will save you guys the hassle of dealing with him and I will take Shippo into our house tonight. I'll see you when you are finished, good night Inuyasha and Sesshomaru see you guys in the morning. We'll leave whenever you two are ready." Miroku leaned in and gave Sango a chaste kiss on the forehead before turning around and picking up a loudly snoring Shippo, turning and walking to the house they had chosen to make their home.

"You know guys I too should really be going to sleep sometime soon, I really should have been asleep hours before now, but I could not help with talking to you guys, so much has changed in just a few weeks time. I have to go and grab something to remove your stitches with if I had known that I was going to be doing medical work I would have actually found where our old healer used to keep them, but for tonight I will use a single sided knife to remove them. I will be back in just a few minutes I have to go and clean the knife I am thinking of using, see you in a second." And with that Sango got up and quickly disappeared into some hut that was some distance away.

"Do you feel like you are healed all the way Sesshomaru? If you are not I am sure that Sango will wait into the morning or before our ceremony." Sesshomaru could see the concern that Inuyasha was still concerned about his well being and the look of worry was on Inuyasha's face was still very clear, although Inuyasha could not tell it Sesshomaru was completely healed and the stitches were starting to irritate his stomach.

"I am fine Inuyasha, really I just want these things out of me, and I was fine even before we left Koga's territory but I did not want that cat demon touching me anymore." Inuyasha felt comforted by Sesshomaru's words and knew that he was probably right, but something was off about Sesshomaru's scent and his aura was just driving Inuyasha crazy, he wanted nothing then to hold and keep Sesshomaru away from everybody, he could not figure out why though, why had something drastically changed some much about his older brother.

"Alright guys I am back, let's get those things out of you. We should probably go into the house that you two had chose so that way when the herbs I have brought take effect you will be able to go right asleep as soon as I am finished removing the stitches." Sango replied as she was ready to go to bed and wanted nothing more then to remove those stitches and go to bed. Sango had her hands full with all kinds of different items bandage and knife and a fistful of aromatic herbs.

Inuyasha help Sesshomaru stand, even though Sesshomaru was completely capable of doing it on his own but he welcomed the affection that Inuyasha was showing him. "We are the last one on the right; we wanted to make sure that we would not wake you guys up." Sango had wondered what Sesshomaru had meant by what he had said but decided not to question it and it was probably safer just to leave what he said alone.

The three of them walked into the house that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had chosen, Sango could see that the two of them did not touch a single thing inside of the house, once they had entered the house. The bed rolls were still stacked in a pristine manner and the fire pit in the middle had not been touch neither wood nor any kin ling had been put into it so she wondered why the boys had not done such things. "If I am going to remove your stitches I need some light so Inuyasha if you wouldn't mind go and getting some wood for a small fire that way I can see what I am doing. I will lay out the bed rolls for you to lay Sesshomaru that way it would provide some comfort for you." Sango was trying to make this as painless as possible for Sesshomaru considering he had just found out that he was going to be expecting a child.

Inuyasha left the house and made quick work at gathering all of the wood that would be need for just a short amount of time. He still wanted to make sure that they had enough wood to last them however long it would take. He looked up to the sky and pondered on all the things that have happened in the past week and he was really shocked that so much could have happened in such a short amount of time. First he kind of goes crazy and Kagome disappears on Koga's order, then you have him and Koga working together to hide himself that way no demon would make any unwanted advances, if it wasn't for Koga Inuyasha did not think that any of this would have really happened. If it wasn't for Koga he would have never been at the cave where Sesshomaru had found him and if it he was not in that cave then Inuyasha would have probably ended up with some animal other then his brother. Now he has the love of his brother and they were going to be having a child together. The situation was perfect and the feeling of elation settled all over Inuyasha's body but he would love to feel the satisfaction of Sesshomaru body but that would have to wait.

Sesshomaru stood next to where Sango and waited for his little brother to return. "Sango I know that this is a slayer village so I was wondering if you had any demon grade rope I could have it would be preferable if I could have it tonight before you leave if that is at all possible. There are a couple things I need to do with it before I get home and we really do not have much of that lying around in my lands." Sango was once again curious about what Sesshomaru had meant by what he had said but just like before she felt it would be safer if she just left the statement alone and didn't question anything that he had said.

"Alright I will go and get some before we start this beside Inuyasha is not back yet so I will be back in a few." With Sango exited the house and Sesshomaru actually had a moment to himself it was unsettling he wanted nothing more then to have Inuyasha by his side with body was driving him mad with desire for his little brother he needed him and yearned for his touch, his breath against his body, the sound of his voice and the scent of his body.

Part of what Sesshomaru desired at that moment was answered as he could pick up his mate's scent as he was getting closer. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha yelling at the wood for all kinds of things that didn't really make sense and Sesshomaru was wondering how much wood Inuyasha had got and what had taken him so long. When Inuyasha walked into the house Sesshomaru could see that Inuyasha had more pieces of wood then Sesshomaru could even imagine using in a week let alone one night. "Inuyasha how long do you really plan on staying here we just needed enough wood for the night not the whole week." "I just wanted to be prepared Sesshomaru some of the wood was wet so you know I just umm wanted to make sure Sango could see everything just fine and did not hurt you anymore."

Sesshomaru reached out and touched Inuyasha's cheek he loved to feel the softness of his skin to feel the warmth of his body heat. Inuyasha could not take the feeling of Sesshomaru touching him without feeling him in his fullness against his body. Inuyasha dropped the wood and lunge to feel the rest of Sesshomaru's body against his own. Their lips pressed against each others in a haste manor quickly starting the onslaught of tongues against each other.

Inuyasha had forgotten the sensation of having Sesshomaru tongue graze across his own; the sheer pleasure of tasting him and feeling his body pressing against his own. Sesshomaru ran his fingers down Inuyasha's back even through the cloth he loved the feeling of Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's back and grabbed onto his top and quickly pulled it off exposing Sesshomaru's upper body to the night air. "I love you Inuyasha and I need you desperately. Kiss me again."

Inuyasha acted quickly to please his brother if kissing is what he wanted then Inuyasha was more then willing to give it to him. Inuyasha pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's more gentle then their previous kiss holding off his tongue from entering into his elder's mouth. Letting Sesshomaru's lips linger across his own before attacking with more vigor; Sesshomaru wanted his body to be taken over by Inuyasha's but he knew that a few things had to happened before any of that could happen.

Inuyasha was molesting Sesshomaru's body when Sango walked into the room. "I really didn't want to interrupt up guys but if you like me to get those stitches out I promise I will do it real quick as soon as you get some light on in here." The brothers knew that Sango was right the quicker she was finished the quicker they could get back to what they were doing. "Sure no problem Sango I will get the fire going right now no problem." And with that Inuyasha broke away from where he was positioned and went to work at making the fire. "I got what you wanted Sesshomaru I will put it under your bed roll for whenever you want it." As Sango was placing the rope underneath the bedrolls that were laid out she saw the fire was finally starting to build up.

Sango was not sure what to expect when she finally looked at Sesshomaru in the light of the fire, she did not know how badly injured he was nor how form his body would be underneath. She could see that even though Sesshomaru was slim his body was thoroughly muscled.

Even in poorly lit room Sango could see the ebony threads that went along his rib cage and up his back a little. Sango still could not believe that the wounds had occurred less then 48 hours beforehand. As the fire grew stronger she could see more of Sesshomaru's body and could see the thread was bothering his skin underneath.

"Here are the herbs that I had mentioned earlier they actually taste pretty good so eat them up while I clean the knife." Sesshomaru grabbed the herbs and quickly swallowed them down. Sesshomaru was surprised that they actually were pretty tasty. Inuyasha knelt down to be by Sesshomaru's side as they both were now on top of the bed rolls. Grasping his hand Inuyasha wanted to do nothing more then to relax Sesshomaru as much as possible; Sesshomaru looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and could see the love that was being reflected back to him as the drugs were finally starting to take affect.

Sesshomaru's was surprised as the drugs had quickly taken over his body, he was even more surprised that the human's drug could have such an affect on his body and so quickly. As the feeling of relaxation took over he could see something in Inuyasha's eyes that made Sesshomaru curious. _What could Inuyasha be thinking as he looked down at me what could be going on in that mind of his? _"Once again Sesshomaru I am so sorry that this happened to you, if I could have traded places with you I would have gladly just so you would not have to go through anymore." Sesshomaru was glad he found out what was going on in Inuyasha's mind but he knew that no matter what Inuyasha could have done the situation could not have been avoided and it was in no way Inuyasha's fault, but he was still happy to hear Inuyasha say those words.

"Alright I believe the drugs have kicked in, so I am going to say sorry now in case I hurt you, if I would have known I was going to be removing stitches tonight I would have had the correct tools but unfortunately all I have is just this one-sided knife, so if it cuts you I'll say it again, sorry." And with that Sango placed the blade at the start of Sesshomaru's stitch work and started cuts the treads slowly so as not to make to process worse.

The smell of Sesshomaru's blood was making Inuyasha's body began to throb with lust for Sesshomaru considering the blood letting was not from battle and he would be the one to clean him up. Sango was doing her best as not to cut Sesshomaru but she was finding out that it was inevitable. "Sango could we please hurry this up I am getting tired of waiting for you to finish just go ahead and cut me if you have to I will heal before you guys even decide waking up. I have things I would like to do before the sun comes up so yeah." Sesshomaru did not really care about getting a couple cuts just as long as Sango hurried so he could finally spend some time with Inuyasha alone before the sun comes up and then everything will just be crazy.

Just the smell of Sesshomaru's blood was different to Inuyasha, not in a bad way, it was just even more erotic to Inuyasha and he wanted Sesshomaru even more then he has ever thought he possibly could. It did not help Inuyasha's body either since he has been refused an orgasm for about 24 hours and the last satisfaction he had was with Kagome.

Inuyasha was wondering how long his punishment was going to last and when Sesshomaru was going to give him the pleasure of actually having an orgasm. Just that morning when Inuyasha was licking the underside of Sesshomaru's cock he would have came even if the wind touched his own penis. Inuyasha's body was yearning to feel Sesshomaru's he needed the sensation that only Sesshomaru knew how to provide.

The smell of Inuyasha's arousal emanated from his body and was filling the room and it was starting to affect Sesshomaru. He wanted to feel the inside of his little brother's body and needed it soon the past day had been hell for Sesshomaru as he wanted nothing more then to hear Inuyasha screaming his name as Inuyasha's climax would take over his body.

Sango was surprised at how strong the thread was that held Sesshomaru together but she figured that you cannot use normal strength for a demon of his caliber but she had figured it would not take almost an hour to remove. Once she finally made the last cut and the last string was finally removed a sigh escaped from Sesshomaru as the relief was finally given to his body.

"There you go Sesshomaru all done and now I am going to sleep I will see you guys in a few hours, well I guess I would only be just a couple hours, I can sleep when we finally get to your castle right? Okay good night Sesshomaru see you in the morning Inuyasha." Sango waved to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and exited form the house.

"Well my dear brother we are finally alone. I can finally take advantage of you my lovely Inuyasha and if we do not hurry these drugs are going to knock me out."

Okay sorry about the wait and the awkward cut off but I am going to make the next chapter come out a lot quicker cause it is going to be fun between the brothers… I have had writers block for the past week so that is one of the reasons it took so long and I had actual customers in my bar everyday that I worked so my normal writing time was taken up by me having to do my job go figure…. I will do everything to get the next chapter out as quick as possible so I hope you enjoy this chapter while I am writing the next chapter. Sorry about the wait on the next on cause I am not sure how long it will take for me to write. Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed my story I really appreciate it til the next time

BEK


	25. Chapter 25

PART 1

Chapter 24

Inuyasha was glad to see the stitches from Sesshomaru's body. Sango had only made a few nicks on Sesshomaru other then that Sesshomaru was back to his flawless self once again.

"I am surprised at how good Sango's drugs are, I didn't feel a thing when she started cutting, I will have to ask her what the name of herb she used that way I can get some for when it is time to deliver our child." Inuyasha had almost forgotten about Sesshomaru's pregnancy, his arousal for Sesshomaru was the only thing that was going through Inuyasha's mind and body.

"You have been awfully quiet what's on your mind?" Sesshomaru was wondering why Inuyasha had not really said a thing since Sango started working on removing the threads.

"I was wondering why your blood smelt different? It is driving me insane; it is like my body is on fire ever since the first drop of your blood was released into the air. My mind is racing of thoughts of what you can do to me and things I need you to do." The sexual tension was completely apparent in Inuyasha's eyes and the way his body was moving, Sesshomaru knew even though the drugs were starting to kick in full force and ready to knock Sesshomaru out for the night, what was left of it, he was going to have to finally allow Inuyasha to have an orgasm and continue the punish once they arrived to their castle.

Sesshomaru also knew that it was him being pregnant was the reason his blood was driving Inuyasha mad with passion for him. He didn't care why Inuyasha was going insane with it the only thing that Sesshomaru knew is that his body as well was burning for the touch of Inuyasha against his body.

"You know it is probably because I am with our child, but then again it could be because I want you more then I have ever wanted or needed you. So come here my love come closer to your lover." Inuyasha did not second guess a thing as he practically bounded to be even closer to the laying down Sesshomaru.

"I want to taste you Sesshomaru it feels like forever since I have felt your lips."

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I loved having my brother upon my body, the feeling of his arms around my chest as his hands were beginning the process of groping my body, his legs entwined with mine, the warmth of his member throbbing next to mine. I run my claws down his cheek remembering where his marking were paying extra attention to them, knowing the sensations I get when Inuyasha plays with mine.

"That feels so good Sesshomaru; I love your touch I cannot wait until your second hand is fully re-grown and can touch me with the talent that you have." I could not fight back the laugh for he was the one who cut it off in the first place and now he is the one wanting me to touch him with it.

Using my index finger and thumb I raised his chin so I could place my lips on his. Our kiss started nice and slow until I felt his tongue asking for entrance into my own mouth. I, of course, allowed him free access. His silken tongue was playing against my own, it was driving mad with passion. His right hand quickly began the process of removing my pants as he left was feeling the smoothness of my stitch free chest.

I could not stand the feeling of my little brother clothed body rubbing against my own naked top half and quickly becoming naked bottom half. I knew what would have to happen next and I would have to unfortunately break our kiss, hearing a small growl of dissatisfaction come from Inuyasha I coolly whispered into his ear "Get naked Inuyasha I want to touch your body."

He quickly rose off of body and began to remove his clothing, "Slow it down Inuyasha I want to watch you slowly remove them so I can see every inch of you skin revealed to me." I love the look of his ivory skin revealing itself to me as he slowly removed his clothing. The fire was especially a great idea as I now got to watch the show that Inuyasha was putting on for me.

"Sesshomaru I was wondering how you got to be as beautiful as your are, I wish I was just a quarter attractive as you are; you are the most amazing I have ever seen Sesshomaru, I am truly and madly in love with you."

My body tingled with what he had said to me. I could not believe I had finally found happiness and it only took me 900 years to find it and in my half blood brother. He leaned forward as if he was going to embrace my lips once again but to my shock he placed his lips against my cheek leaving a trail of wet kisses from cheek down to my jaw line.

I could feel his hands tugging at the remainder of my pants that was still on me. His line of kisses moved from my jaw line to my neck. His tongue grazed across my mating mark that signified that I was his; the feeling reverberated throughout my whole body until I felt his teeth sink in claiming me once again as his lover.

The moans were escaping from my body more rapidly as my blood flowed into his mouth. My member was throbbing even more as I was ready to explode as he was re-staking his claim onto my body. His hand made its way down to my cock and began the process of bringing me to orgasm.

His teeth were finally starting to retract from my neck and I began to miss his mouth against my neck. I was glad that I had him remove his clothes for I was ready to take him now. "Sesshomaru I was thinking maybe if you are still not trying to punish me if I could be lucky to have you inside of me, I know I fucked up but I can not take you be this hard and not being inside of me, so will you please fuck me?"

I wondered if Inuyasha was able to read my mind for it seem as if everything that I want he just knew it and asked before I even had a chance to. "That is fine brother, I will gladly satisfy you tonight but just remember when we get back home you will still have some more punishment left but it can wait to a later time to do what I fully want to do to you. Lets trade positions we cannot really do what I want like this."

Inuyasha was more then willing to be compliant to my request and quickly rose off of me and lay on the bed rolls beside me. "I am all yours my sweet brother." Inuyasha opened his arms welcoming to come into them. I too was going to be glad when my hand would be fully re-grown that way I could please my lover without the difficulty or the awkwardness of having to use my left arm to raise me above him until I place myself inside of Inuyasha.

I spat on my fingers and placed them into Inuyasha, doing my best to lubricate him before I place myself into him. "Sesshomaru don't worry about that I need you in me now." As soon as I pulled my finger out of him Inuyasha wrapped his legs around my waist drawing my body into him.

I felt bad about having my cock shoved into him with only one stroke, his face convey the pain that he was going through, my pleasure racked my body feeling the warmth his body was doing for me. Even just being in Inuyasha just for the one stroke I could feel that he would be cuming soon I guess maybe making him not cum for a day really took a toll on his body.

Inuyasha did not even give his body a chance to adjust to my width inside of him when he started lifting his hips to allow my cock more access inside of him. "Sesshomaru please give me my release, I need it."

Okay I wanted to give you guys a taste of something it has been so long since I have updated and I am going to be working a lot more longer hours and it will probably be another week or longer before I would have posted this so I wanted to give you something. To all the people who have read and have waited thank you. I will have a part two of this chapter later maybe by the weekend or so… how bout them Giants….til next time.

BEK


	26. Chapter 25 part 2

Chapter 24 Part 2

Inuyasha P.O.V.

I had waited almost 24 hours before I was able to receive the pleasure that Sesshomaru was granting me. I know I should have let him prepare me better but I needed the fullness that only Sesshomaru's 10 ½" cock can do for my body.

The smell of his blood that I drew from him mixed with him finally allowing me to orgasm caused me to peak quicker then I had expected. The expression on Sesshomaru's face as I released my orgasm was the face of the man I wanted to be with the rest of my life.

"Brother that was much quicker then I had expected. I would have imagined that you would have held out longer then that. I think I am going to do this more often. Making you cum this quickly is fun. Let us find out how many times I can make you cum tonight, how does that sound my Inuyasha?" The amazing part about Sesshomaru talking is not for one moment he did not continue his thrusts inside of me.

"Sesshomaru I do not care what you want to do just don't stop. I just need to feel your lips against mine and I will take it anything that you have to give to me." I reached up around his neck and brought his lips down to my own capturing his mouth and bringing him into a fevered kiss.

I knew that his arm must have been exhausted from holding himself up so I used my arm to try to pull him down to me but it did not quite work; so I figured I would use my legs and wrap them around his back and his arm just buckled landing and fell on top of me. I loved the feeling of his heated body on top of my own.

His thrusts inside of my body were driving me mad as each push hit my prostate over and over bringing me closer to another orgasm even though my body just had one. I could feel his arm snaking beneath my back bringing my body closer to his own deepening our kiss that much more.

Sesshomaru's grip on my body tightened letting me know that he too was about to have his own release. His cock was going deeper and deeper inside of me bringing us both over the edge. Sesshomaru broke our kiss to let the sound of satisfaction, his moans coming out in a growl for what my body had done to him.

Sesshomaru plopped down onto mine as he let out a heavy sigh, still keeping himself deep within my body. This was the perfect chance for me to be a smartass "Sesshomaru I thought we were going to see how many times you can make me cum tonight how are we going to do that if you are going to fall asleep?" I could hear an evil chuckle come from my brother as soon as my last word was spoken.

"Inuyasha I was just catching my breath, we are no where near being finished. Now if you would like I could easily go to sleep if you would like that more brother." He quickly withdrew from inside of me and was resting his body on his knees, looking down at my body.

An evil grin crept across his face "Well my dear brother shall I continue?" I could not nod my head quick enough in response to his question, the thought of him giving me all the pleasure I could handle drove my mind wild.

"That is more like it Inuyasha, I knew you would make the right decision." With his lightening one arm speed he flipped me over onto my stomach.

His tongue was quickly planted onto the back of my neck and was making lazy circles, nipping after he made each pass. Sesshomaru knees pushed my own open as his tongue made a painfully slow down my neck.

All the blood in my body was on fire and was quickly going to my cock once again. I could feel his claws running up and down my back slowly driving me wild, the moans started to escape from body once his claw's path deepened and were now causing me to bleed. Before me and Sesshomaru became mates what he would be doing my body would normally set me into a rage but now knowing he that did not mean to harm me, that he only wanted to taste me in the throws of passion just made me even harder.

Once he made the wounds he wanted on my back his velvet tongue left my neck and was now lapping up every drop he spilled. My mind was reeling by the menstruations of his tongue; but for some reason every opened wound he licked over I could feel closing up almost immediately, for some reason his tongue has the ability to heal my wounds and I wonder if I can do the same to him.

His paths keep going lower and lower as I began to squirm. "Mmm Inuyasha you taste so divine." His lips were placed back onto my right side; his tongue lurched out to catch a drop of blood that was trying to escape his mouth. "Even before you became mine Inuyasha I would always lick my claws clean after a battle with you, to taste the damage I had inflicted upon your body. Even then the taste was unlike anything I had ever tasted before your blood has always allured me to you, partially that you were half my own brother and then the was the taste of your human side both of which drove me insane. Until now I knew it was lust and love for you."

I couldn't believe what he had just said to me did he really feel that way, did he really feel the need to cleanse himself after we had battle. Did he really feel the urge to taste me even back then, I knew after we had battled I would always run to the nearest body of water to rinse myself off and to let out a few tears, I had always wished that one day Sesshomaru would accept me as his brother that even though I was part human I was also a part of him and our father the great dog demon, I especially wanted to accept me in the family and not as a disgrace.

"I guess I should have known back then that we were intended for each other. I was a fool for not seeing it sooner."

Was this a confession I was hearing from Sesshomaru as he was licking every inch of his body. "Sesshomaru, I know only one thing, we do not have to worry anything about the past I only care about the future of you and our baby that you are carrying, that is all that matters to me now and forever."

The path that his tongue was making on my body stopped and I felt his body sliding up mine. Sesshomaru's hand reached underneath and touched my cheek pulling my face to meet his own. His amber eyes locked onto mine own, "I love you my dear brother, forgive me for not accepting you accepting you before. I am sorry for not treating you better all these years. Forgive me for not being a better demon then you. I never realized that I would ever be happy in my life. I waited 900 years to find you and I will spend every day trying to make it up to you."

"I'll forgive you if kiss me and go back to doing what you were doing just a couple of minutes ago." He immediately latched his lips onto mine; his tongue begging my mouth for entrance. Once I granted him entrance by the opening of my mouth his tongue quickly wrapped around my own and our dance of tongues began once again.

Sesshomaru's hand made its way to my lower back and once again punctured my skin. I hated to do it but I broke our kiss and moaned out loud as soon as my blood reached air. The heat of his body that was once on my back became cold as I could feel him go down to the wound he had just made.

I could feel the blood going down in between my cheeks and I thought about it, he must have known that the blood would roll that way in between my cheeks, why else would he make the wound right there. I felt his tongue glide across my gashes to close them up I assume he had as much blood that he wanted release from my body. Once my wounds were healed I could feel his tongue rolling over my cheeks and making there way down to my entrance.

My hardon was becoming quite painful and I did not know how much longer I would be able to hold out especially with the treatment he was giving me now. Once I felt his tongue go into my entrance all thoughts of anything was lost as the sheer pleasure of what he was doing to me was the only thing that matter to me now. I could feel his tongue making circles around my rim as if to ask it to open up more for him.

Once I was more relaxed I could feel his tongue enter in completely letting in go in and out curling up after every withdrawal, my precum was being to pool below my stomach and I needed to feel him inside of me and the urgencies was becoming clear for me with every time he entered inside of me. Sesshomaru's teasing of my body was becoming overwhelming and I could feel myself ready to cum all he had to do was enter inside of me one more time and I would once again take over and let the pleasure rock my body, until his mouth left me completely.

"Sesshomaru why did you stop I was just about to cum." Before I could even begin to continue my statement I could felt his hand collide with my ass making aloud smack. "My love just because I allowed you to cum does not mean you will not have some punishment. It is all about my pleasure right now and not yours although I said I wanted to see how many times I could make you cum does not mean I am going to do what you want, so whatever I want to do to your beautiful body I will am I clear about that, Inuyasha? If I did not make my point I will be glad to spank you some more."

I couldn't let in that although I had never been spanked before and it was supposed to be a punishment I enjoyed it a great deal, I wanted to feel the heat of his hand smacking across my ass and the sound was also quite enjoyable. I could feel two of his claws running down my spine and make their way in between my cheeks. "Now I can prepare you the way I wanted to before, I do not want you to become damaged, my love I do not want you in any pain on the night of our ceremony later on today."

With that statement he pushed one finger inside of me, between my blood and his spit and cum his fingered slid in easily and I knew I was ready to go another round if not more. His finger within me I could feel was searching for my sweet spot and I lifted my ass to help him find it. Another firm smack went across my butt once again. "I will do what I please Inuyasha I do not need your help if I wanted it I would have asked for it."

He finger searched for just a moment longer until he finally found it. Once his finger grazed across my prostate just once I moaned, which came out as a low growl, to let him know he had found what he was looking for. He pulled out his finger and I wanted to tell him no but before I had a chance to speak he enter me with two fingers. He had one rubbing my male g-spot and the other was stretching me open.

My body would not hold back any longer as the sensations finally won out over the battle that was going on inside of me. I erupted all over my stomach and onto the bed roll, I took a mental note that I would have to clean the bed roll before me and Sesshomaru completely left Sango and Miroku's village. "Well little brother it seems you is finally ready to have me once again. I want you to close your legs little brother for that is the way I want to make love to you right now, once you do that I will continue."

I could feel his body lift from my own allowing me to close my legs although I wonder what he could possibly do in that position for I never thought of that as a viable position. Once I complied with what he wanted I felt him straddle my legs and his hard cock resting in between my cheeks. Once I heard him spit into his hand I knew that Sesshomaru was going to be taking me for another ride by my mate and I could not wait any longer.

Before I could think twice I could feel him sliding inside of me. The feeling of having my legs closed as he slid into me is one I will have to remember for later. His strokes inside of me started at a demonically fast pace and I could finally realize why he wanted me prepared so much; he was in the mood to fuck and he didn't want me not to be prepared for what he was going to be doing to my body.

I could hear him behind me screaming all kinds of profanities about how tight I am and how he never wants to leave my ass ever again and all kinds of things that would not be considered proper for a lord but I knew that I did not care and I knew he definitely did not care. His hand reached up into my hair yanking my head back freeing up my mouth.

Although the position was uncomfortable having him mate with me in that position and then having him place his mouth onto mine was more then my body was willing to handle as I came once again. I placed my hands onto his thighs as he continued to mate with me in that position, even though I now became even more uncomfortable I needed to smell his blood, his pregnant blood, just to reconfirm that once again I was his mate and I was the one who made him pregnant.

His length was fully inside of me when we heard the most annoying sound I thought imaginable, a knocking at the door. "Hey guys I do not mean to interrupt you or anything like that but it is starting to get late and Sango has cooked your breakfast and it is also getting cold just to let you know."

Alright so last night I was extremely bored in my bar I only had four people come in so I had plenty of time to write this chapter for everyone. Now I was not the one who typed it up for me that would be my now enraged boyfriend who had no idea that I was even writing a story let alone a story about a gay couple then you also throw in that they are brothers, yeah I had a lot of explaining to do. It didn't help that now he wants to do what I type so yeah I hope everyone enjoyed it. What I wrote before hand still holds true I have no idea how long it will be before I update again after this there is no telling considering my finger is killing me and just typing this little bit has already taken me about 20 minutes, when normally it would only take about five, it is just about when I have time to hand write it and if I can talk my boyfriend into typing it up for me; so give me some reviews to motivate me and you will have it as soon as I can hand write it. Just another shout out to some of my favorite reviewers MIDNIGHTSWEET, you absolutely rock for giving me all kinds of love after every chapter, SAYA02 I love all the communication between the two of us and all the little help that you have given me and thanks for you newest feedback that was really awesome of you.

Well for everyone else thank you once again for reading and if you chose to reviewing I really do appreciate it I am about to have 20,000 hits on this story alone and I really do want to thank everyone for all the love that I have been shown. Hell I even appreciate the couple of flamers that I have because hell at least I know that they may hate it but they still sat down to read it. So please stick with me and I hope you enjoy the ride that I am taking you on.

Til next time

Bek


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sango finally understood what Sesshoumaru meant by getting the furthest house away from theirs. When she woke, the sounds she heard were not something she ever expected to hear. At first, she thought maybe Inuyasha was in trouble, the growling and guttural sounds made her think that Sesshoumaru had backstabbed Inuyasha and was trying to hurt him, until Sesshoumaru finally started moaning at how good Inuyasha felt and how he never wanted to leave his body.

Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku had already finished eating breakfast and were starting to get anxious to travel to Sesshoumaru's territory, for none of them had ever been there. Miroku was even more excited about having Shippo gone, so he and Sango could spend more time getting to know each other; he'd waited over 4 years to finally be with Sango, and the little fox had interrupted him on numerous occasions.

Miroku could not take it any longer, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He did not care about the sounds that were coming from within the hut; he only had one thought in his mind and that was to see Sango's lush milky skin revealed to him once again. Miroku walked over and pounded on the door, causing a line of profanities to issue from Sesshoumaru.

Miroku figured it might have been best not to piss off Sesshoumaru any further after hearing the comment of, "If you even come near us right now, I will make you a eunuch; do not even begin to fuck with me." Miroku knew then it was best just to go back and speak with Sango and Shippo.

Once she saw Miroku walking her way, he came towards her like a dog with his tail tucked in between his legs.

"You know honey, I could have told you not to knock on their hut. I mean, couldn't you hear them in there? They are not quiet by any means. I mean, interrupting dogs mating is never the safest thing you could do." Sango knew that what Sesshoumaru said was completely true; he would easily castrate the monk.

Sango and Miroku started cleaning up the area where Sango had cooked, for they did not want to leave any food lying around for the fear of animals coming to her village.

By the time that Sango and Miroku were finished cleaning, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru finally walked out of the hut. "Well, well, well, I see you guys have finally decided to come out and join the living. Did you two need something to eat before we go or are you fine?" Sango was just seeing if the boys were trying to wait any longer before they were ready to go.

"No, we are fine. We really need to be hurrying for the simple fact that I still have to check on the arrangements my mother has set up; there is no telling what Arisu will have done in my absence." Sesshoumaru spoke coolly as he clasped Inuyasha's hand. "Are we ready to go to our territory? Besides we have to get Inuyasha fitted for his Montsuki kimono. So whenever you three are ready, we will leave."

Kirara was able to keep up with the speed that Sesshoumaru traveled at, although Inuyasha was still having trouble keeping up.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha remained quiet as they traveled through the forest; Inuyasha was simply following Sesshoumaru's lead for he was not exactly sure where to go.

The trip there was short, with no one speaking across ways .Shippo, Miroku and Sango might have talked amongst themselves, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did not speak a word to each other. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had no need to say anything for everything was going to be spoken that night.

Once they had arrived at Sesshoumaru's land, Sango was shocked to see how massive it really was. She was even more surprised that in all of her time she had not come across this land before. The looks that Miroku, Shippo, and Sango received from all the demons and humans from Sesshoumaru's land were almost of disgust, even from humans. She could not understand why they were receiving them from the humans, for they were humans as well.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, excuse them they are not worthy to even look in our direction, but seeing new people on the area especially when you are with me usually humans are dead. Once we get inside, I will have Jaken take you to your rooms." Sesshoumaru just walked through the people like they were nothing for in his mind they were absolute lowlife compared to the great dog demon lord.

They way he had a presence around him amazed Sango and Miroku. They had always known that Sesshoumaru was arrogant as hell, but now they could see why the people here worshipped him as he walked through his land the people all bowed.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of walking beside Sesshoumaru; he felt as important as his mate. Everyone in the village would soon learn that Inuyasha, the half demon, would soon be a shared lord of the western territory. Inuyasha also loved the magnitude of their land and also the size of his father's castle.

Once they entered the castle Sesshoumaru's servants went to work. Arisu had already set up everything; the castle was completely ready to welcome the foreign guest and was ready to have the magnitude of the ceremony they would be having that night.

The castle was decorated in Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's family colors; there were beautiful flowers intertwining their colors, the Kingyo, or Carolina jasmine, and Japanese Apricots. The smell of the flowers was alluring and intoxicating for Inuyasha; for he had never smelt anything as beautiful as this.

Inuyasha wondered if the reason why Sesshoumaru always smelt so sweet was because of the flowers and his servants putting the petals in the hot spring for him to bathe in. Jaken came running down, screaming for Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, I am so glad you have returned! Your mother, she has prepared everything for you and your brother's ceremony tonight. The lords from the east, south, and north are already here and await you and your mates return. Inuyasha's kimono fitter is here, as well; I think you will like the designs that they have made for you both."

Sesshoumaru hated to leave Inuyasha, but he had to get ready and Inuyasha had to get fitted for his Montsuki Kimono. "Jaken I want you to show Sango and Miroku to their room and find a permanent room for our new house guest, Shippo. I will be in my room with my mother, settling some issues before the ceremony; I do not want to be interrupted unless it is by Inuyasha. Am I completely clear, Jaken?"

Inuyasha also did not want Sesshoumaru to leave, just being near him made him feel comforted. The scent of his pregnant mate and by the comfort of him being near him, especially during a time he was unsure of with the ceremony, and also the castle and being around people he did not know. "Sesshoumaru, I'm wondering how long until our ceremony? Actually, I was wondering how long I would have to be without you." Sesshoumaru could not help but smile at the wanton look Inuyasha was giving him.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and placed his lips onto Inuyasha's for an almost innocent, but still lust-filled, kiss. Inuyasha opened his mouth, allowing Sesshoumaru to place his tongue inside; the battle began again inside of the brothers' mouths. Sesshoumaru loved the feeling of massaging his tongue against his little brother's. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him closer to his body.

"My Lords, I hate to interrupt you, but, Lord Inuyasha, you will have to go and see the fitter's soon, if you would like your Montsuki Kimono for tonight. My Lord Sesshoumaru, your mother desperately needs to speak with you." Jaken knew that interrupting Sesshoumaru would cause an issue for him, but there was an extreme amount of truth behind it.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha broke their kiss as Sesshoumaru turned and beat Jaken into the ground.

"The next time you interrupt me with Inuyasha, your punishment will not be as gentle."

Jaken was barely able to stand after Sesshoumaru's beating, but he knew that it would piss Sesshoumaru off even more if he did not do as he asked and lead his guest to their rooms.

"I hate to say it, Inuyasha, but the little imp is right, if we do not go to our rooms we will be late for our own ceremony. Our ceremony will be in 3 hours; so soon, my love, you will be officially mine for the rest of our lives." Sesshoumaru placed his lips once again on Inuyasha's.

"Sesshoumaru, you know I love you more than anything in the world; you're the only thing I'll ever need, and I don't want anything to ever come into our way of being together. I will see you soon brother, my love for you always."

With that the brothers parted, if only for a few hours. Sesshoumaru went to discuss everything that will be happening afterwards with his mother Arisu. He forgot, as well, he too would have to get fitted for his own Montsuki Kimono, but the kimono was the last thing on his mind; what his mother was going to say about him being pregnant was the only thing he could think about.

"Well, my son, it is good to see you again. That bitch of a half demon got you knocked up; well at least your father is not here to see this. You know. I should have warned you that you would be the only one that would be able to carry any child for how could a half blood even begin to carry our family's bloodline... do you know when you are going to have it?"

Sesshoumaru just looked coldly at his mother. He could not believe the bitch had the nerve to insult his mate already before he even had a chance to say word one.

"Mother, I will tell you once again, you will not insult my love once more, or else I will send you back to from which you came. I merely wish to speak with you about whom you have invited and who you did not invite to our ceremony. On other matters, you need not be concerned." Sesshoumaru looked around for his kimono fitter, so he could have that done while he spoke with his mother.

Inuyasha was excited for what was to come.

He was slowly starting to learn the castle that he would be calling his home, but there were so many rooms, he figured he would never learn the layout. As he was walking down the hall, the little girl that followed Sesshoumaru came bounding down the hall. "Oh, Lord Inuyasha, I am so glad you have returned. Did you happen to bring Lord Sesshoumaru home with you? I do miss him when he is gone."

Inuyasha was glad to see Rin, for if it was not for her, he probably would not have even made it to his own ceremony.

"Yes, Rin, I did bring Sesshoumaru with me. We're getting married tonight and I will be introducing you to a friend of mine, probably a playmate for when you are bored."

"It seems like you're lost, would you like some help?"

"Yes, I would love it if you could show me the way."

Okay sorry about taking so long to update...last Monday my grandmother past away and I had to go to Boston and deal with all of that. I would like to thank my betas for being so awesomely quick on helping my story rock. I have the ceremony getting typed up right now I am bouncing between writing another chapter for my HIGH SCHOOL HIGH so sorry for the delay. Well thank you ahead of time for all of you that chose to leave feedback and I will type to you later.

BEK


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The castle was all a bustle in the excitement of the ceremony that was quickly becoming only minutes away.

Sango was surprised by how obedient everyone in the castle was. The orders of what was supposed to happen must have been laid in the prior week and pursued by the unknown mother, Arisu.

Sango especially thought it sweet of Sesshoumaru's servants to have brought her and Miroku formal wedding party dressing. She was more surprised that Sesshoumaru had accepted her as a part of Inuyasha's wedding party considering he had no family to be by his side other then Sesshoumaru and, well, he was marrying him.

There was also a present sent directly for her.

The tag on it read, 'For Sango, since we will not be able to attend you're and Miroku's wedding, I hope you appreciate this. Open it before you leave. Thank you for all of your help through the times, Inuyasha.'

The package was beautifully wrapped and Sango was excited to see what was inside. To think that Inuyasha had taken the time to find her something was beyond the comprehension of what Sango knew about Inuyasha. Being with Sesshoumaru must have been a good thing for Inuyasha and the same went for Sesshoumaru.

The garments the servants brought for her and Miroku were a beautiful shade of royal red, and had golden cranes stitched all over. They were absolutely beautiful.

It was an honor for anyone to be a part of a lords wedding party, but then you throw in the fact that it was the western demon lord's, although it goes against everything Sango was taught, she was still flattered.

A servant came in quietly and spoke to Sango "Ma'am the Lord wanted me to come in here and help you with your dressing and your hair. Master Inuyasha just wanted me to check to see if you have approved the garments that have been chosen for you and the monk."

Sango could not believe that a demon was going to be dressing her, but if that is what they would like, to make sure she looked perfect, then she would follow Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's request.

"That would be fine, Miss, I was wondering where all these layers should go? I have never seen such beautiful dressing before."

The servant simply bowed and began to help remove Sango's clothing.

Miroku saw the garment that the demon brothers had intended for him to wear, it was made of beautiful red silk and was the most elegant thing he would probably ever wear.

He hoped that Sesshoumaru would allow him to keep the robes for when Sango and he would be married for they did not have the money to purchase something more elegant than this.

Once he finally finished dressing he went to where he knew Sango's dressing room was located.

Jaken had given them a joined room for if they chose to sleep separately then it would also be available for them.

It was only a few feet down the hall but even in that short walk Miroku must have pasted at least 30 servants carrying flowers and silk ribbon and preceded to where he believes was the hall.

He had hoped that Sango had finished getting dressed for he could not stand to be alone with this many demons without any of his sutras nor his staff.

Sesshoumaru would not allow those items in his home because it would disrupt the balance, for he and Inuyasha were the only protectors of his home. If Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru could not protect the home from anyone than that could be grounds for an uprising in his land with someone trying to overthrow his lordship.

Once Miroku finally reached Sango's door, he knocked lightly hoping that she would answer quickly, he was wrong. He knocked louder and louder without any response, the only way he figured to capture her attention was to call out loud for her, but before he could even speak she opened the door and appeared in all of her beauty.

"My dear I have never seen you look more gorgeous then you do right now, I just can not believe that you made yourself up in this short amount of time." Miroku kissed Sango on the lips for a chaste kiss.

Her face was done up in an almost-geisha-style of makeup and he would not want to be held responsible for being the one to mess it up.

"Why, thank you Miroku you look extremely handsome as well, although I wonder why they had put us in matching robes, maybe to signify that we are together?"

Sango was about to start walking when she remembered she had no idea on where to go.

As the chamber maid that dressed her was about to walk out, Sango felt it would probably be safe to ask her for she would guarantee to know where the location of the ceremony was.

"Miss, could you please direct my betrothed and I to the location of the ceremony, we would not want to be late if you would not mind?"

The chamber maid simply bowed and headed off in the direction of the location of the ceremony.

Everything was ready the hall, but the chamber maid kept walking past where an upwards of 150 of the most powerful demons from all over the world were gathered. It was filled with the sounds of arguing from nobles and lords who had not gotten along for centuries but had gathered in the respect of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and their father's legacy.

Although none of the demons had any idea to whom Sesshoumaru was even marrying. The only thing they new about was that this would be the first lord marriage in 300 years.

The chamber maid lead Sango and Miroku outside and continued into the woods surrounding the castle until they came upon a set of sloping stairs that lead them down to a small stream. There was a marble carved bridge leading over it taking them onto a small island filled with cherry blossoms, which ran rampant through Sesshoumaru's land, and other roses and tulips.

Miroku noticed that there were two side bridges that did not look like they had been there for very long, maybe built there for this event, and a priest was standing underneath a small pergola.

Rin was standing to the right of the priest in a brightly colored orange kimono with her hair done up with all of her favorite flowers, it was quite obvious to everyone that she was having a hard time standing still.

Beside Rin was a demon that neither Sango nor Miroku had ever seen before, but had the same distinctive marking as Sesshoumaru, so they could only assume that she was associated with the elder brother.

Shippo was already standing to the left of the priest wearing a blue mixed with turquoise kimono, his hair style in a more traditional way other then the care free way he normally wore it.

Sango and Miroku figured if any one would know anything about what was going on it might be Shippo for they did not know the ancient demon that stood beside the little girl that they had helped in the past.

"Shippo why are we outside? I would have thought Sesshoumaru would have wanted all the other demon nobles to be here to witness this union, but we are the only ones out here." Miroku did not want to be the one that was holding everything up so he figured once he asked Shippo on what was going on then he could conclude from there what was actually going on.

"Well, Sesshoumaru wanted it to be in front of everyone to show his claim in front of the other demons that he is taking his half blood brother as his mate, but Inuyasha did not want to be a spectacle in front of everyone. So Sesshoumaru figured they would do the vows to in private and then they would have the announcement in front of everyone where the other demons will have a chance to challenge it. From there, Inuyasha will more than likely defend his title as the equal demon lord of the west. Though I could be wrong, I wanted to draw it out but Inuyasha would not allow me to play with the oils for fear that I would get them on my hatori."

Sango stood there in awe of everything Shippo had just said for it was an extreme mouthful for the little fox.

"Well what are we going to do? I do not understand what you, Miroku, Rin, whoever that other demon and I are still waiting for."

Sango was getting anxious she had never seen a demon unionship and she was curious to see what would happen. Then again, she was also curious for concerns for her own wedding, although Miroku and she had not set a date yet.

"Alright, I will try to see if I understood everything that Jaken told me would be happening: we are the witnesses for Inuyasha since he does not have a mother or father. We will be representing him and he's ready to receive Sesshoumaru. The elder demon is actually Sesshoumaru's mother, she came back from hell to witness this, she is not very nice so avoid her as much as possible, Rin and Jaken will also be Sesshoumaru's witnesses since, well, their father passed well before Jaken had known. So what we will do is just stand here and just be witnesses to the whole ceremony and if anyone protests it when we go to the hall we might have to defend their honor. Why did they have to tell me everything I did not need to learn all of this?"

With a loud clamor Jaken came running down the stairs and ran to speak with the priest. After a few moments of discussion, Jaken went to go stand by Arisu's side to wait for the ceremony to take place.

The priest spoke to the small group "In a few moments the ceremony will begin, first Sesshoumaru will come and then Inuyasha will join him to my left. If you have any questions I will hope that you will ask them now."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Arisu, Rin, and Jaken all nodded at once in understanding of what the priest had said. Since none of them spoke, they waited for Sesshoumaru to arrive.

Miroku's guess was correct as Sesshoumaru could be seen crossing over the bridge to the right.

His Montsuki kimono was of the traditional way, but had yellow highlights in his pants signifying his mother's family colors. His hair was pulled back in a loose braid tied back with a black piece of leather. As he approached, he paused in front of the little girl and leaned down to her for a few moments then straightened himself out and continued on his way to stand in front of the priest.

The priest looked at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru just simply nodded signifying that he was ready to proceed.

A moment later, Inuyasha walked down the left handed bridge he too was dressed in a traditional Montsuki Kimono, the same as Sesshoumaru, the only difference was his pants were highlighted with red to relate to their father's family color, Inuyasha did not know his mother's colors or else he would have warn them.

Inuyasha made quick work of closing the gap between him and his mate, for they had only spent three hours away and it felt like forever. Once he was finally beside Sesshoumaru, once again, he looked at the priest and did a simple nod signify that was ready to proceed.

"If the witnesses for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would face each other as they recite their vows."

Inuyasha clasped Sesshoumaru's hand and began to speak "You are Blood of my Blood, Bone of my Bone. I give you my body, that we Two might be One. I give you my spirit, until our Life shall be Done. I give you my Soul, for you to Protect. You are my Brother, my Lover, my Family, I am forever yours."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's for I was his turn to speak the words "You are Blood of my Blood, Bone of my Bone. I give you my body, that we Two might be One. I give you my spirit, until our Life shall be Done. I give you my Soul, for you to Protect. You are my Brother, my Lover, my Family, my _**Equal**_, I am forever yours."

Inuyasha felt like he was on fire did he really just hear his brother call him an equal? Sid Sesshoumaru finally see him, even being half blooded, as an equal?

The priest had something in his hand and Inuyasha was not too sure what it was. Once he handed the object to Inuyasha he quickly figured it out.

"Inuyasha you will bind your hand with Sesshoumaru's."

Inuyasha grabbed the purple silk and tied it around Sesshoumaru's only hand and around his own left hand. "You are forever each other's mate, your souls will be bound just like the silk. When you feel you souls loosen, tighten your bound and you will keep each other happy, for you are mates bound together forever."

Once the priest finished, Inuyasha closed the gap between him and Sesshoumaru. He wrapped his left arm around Sesshoumaru's and pulled him down into the first official kiss as the new lords of the western lands. Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue in, not caring about the onlookers to the passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru, even with the bound wrist, pulled his arm around Inuyasha's waist causing his arm to go behind him.

The kiss was quickly intensifying until she spoke. "I knew you were gay, but must hump in front of your mother, if I never see you two kiss again it will be to soon."

Alright I was surprised that I pumped out this chapter this quickly but I could not help myself I would like to thank my betas once again for rocking and getting it out this quickly...if you would like to see what everything looks like you can check out the pictures I have on under the same author name I have all kinds of pictures there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter I based the ceremony on a Celtic wedding I could not find really anything fitting for the brothers marriage so please don't yell about it. I will have more traditional ceremony towards the Japanese sense in the next chapter in front of the other demons. Well I hope you all enjoy and just a heads up I am coming close to the end of part one. I will be starting the second part very shortly so please read and review til next time

bek


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The look Sesshoumaru gave his mother was the look of death, he could not believe that Arisu still tempted his patience in regards of Inuyasha. "Mother when I want your opinion I will give it to you until then I recommend your mouth be sealed the rest of the evening."

Sango and Miroku were surprised at how short the wedding considering the ordeal took less then 20 minutes. Everyone's questions were answered, about the shortness, when Inuyasha spoke. "Now if I understood it correctly we will be going into the hall and I will be presented to the lords as Sesshoumaru's chosen mate. Hopefully everything will go well."

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Why wouldn't things go well?" Miroku had a look of concerned look on his face as he spoke considering there was easily over a hundred extremely strong demons in the over in the hall, stronger then most demons they had ever battled one on one.

Sesshoumaru was glad to answer the monk's questions he already knew all to well what was going to happen. "The lords have an opportunity to challenge Inuyasha as my mate saying that he is not worthy of the entitlement that comes with being a new lord or even worthy to rule our father's land since he is only half pure blooded."

Sango was shocked she had assumed since they had a ceremony that they were officially together therefore no one could dispute their bond. "What do you exactly mean by challenge? I thought you two were official and there is nothing they could do to challenge it, especially since you are pregnant Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha dreaded Sesshoumaru's response for he knew what it was going to be, Jaken had given him a run down of what was going to happen, mainly how things were going to differ from Koga and Ayame's marriage. The one thing that Jaken emphasized was the fact that any demon could challenge him and it would be for the simple fact of his demon blood and if he did get challenged it would be a one on one duel maybe to the death.

"Well Sango if any of the demons chose to challenge Inuyasha or myself then we would then have to prove our choice. In simplified terms a battle to the death with each other, it would be extremely unfortunate if they challenge me for it is a sheer strength battle, no weapons of any sort including my Whip of Light and well I am still not quite fully recovered considering my arm has not fully grown back."

The look in little Rin's eyes concerned Sesshoumaru but before he had a chance to comfort her Jaken spoke. "My dear girl have no fear Lord Sesshoumaru does not need weapons to show his strength to those lowly demons in the hall and Inuyasha will be fine considering what he is so don't worry anymore."

Inuyasha was fueled by the rage of what Jaken had just said. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru as his older brother just simply nodded. Inuyasha's unbound hand came flying down and whacked Jaken dead center on the head, the lump quickly formed from the force of Inuyasha's fist.

Shippo leaned over and whispered into Jaken's ear, "Hurts like hell doesn't it, and Inuyasha is quite skilled in the thumping of the head, isn't he?" Jaken just groan at the fox demon had said to him. "Well if we have no more questions then it is time to present the two of you to everyone as the lords of the western land." The priest instructed the wedding party as he lead the way followed by Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Rin and the last was Jaken and Arisu. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru waited a few moments before they exited. "Inuyasha are you sure you are ready to fight because I have a sinking feeling that you will be challenged and Tetsusaiga is put away I will not be able to interfere." Inuyasha could see the concern in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he spoke.

Inuyasha knew he could not convey how scared he really was, for if he lost it would mean losing his life or worse Sesshoumaru and their unborn child. The thought of not being there for his own child like his father was too much for Inuyasha to handle and he knew no matter what he would win any of the challenges that came his way.

Using his still unbound hand Inuyasha rand his claws down Sesshoumaru's markings. "Sesshoumaru I will do anything to protect what is mine, you are my mate and you have our child I will do everything in my power to save everything that we have built together, I will be with you always and I will protect our child no matter what."

The love that spoke through Inuyasha's words warmed Sesshoumaru to the core as his fears were starting to melt away. "I know you will Inuyasha, I am just making sure that you know what is ahead. Now that I have you I do not know what I would do without you, I need you Inuyasha and I cannot be without the happiness that you have brought into my life. I guess if there is nothing else we should probably be going in there now we should have been announced by now."

As soon as Sesshoumaru turned to walk away Inuyasha grabbed his hatori and brought his lips down to press against his own. Sesshoumaru ravished the feeling of having his little brother's lips against his own. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue along the length of Inuyasha's lower lip asking for entrance as soon as Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's tongue he quickly opened his mouth and began the battle over the dominance in their kissing.

Once Sesshoumaru was fully harden he also felt the lack of oxygen in his lungs and to unfortunately pull away from the warm crevice of Inuyasha's mouth. "As I mentioned earlier my love we should probably go inside and get all this over with the quicker we do that the quicker we can go and consummate our marriage." With a heavy huff he waited for Sesshoumaru to lead him the way to the hall.

Sesshoumaru made quick work through the garden to the side entrance of the hall. "Are you ready Inuyasha?" with a nod of the head Sesshoumaru was leading Inuyasha into whatever may come there way.

"Presenting your Lords of the Western Land Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." Silence went through the hall as Inuyasha's name was said. None of the demons could believe that the great Lord Sesshoumaru would have chosen a male to help him rule the kingdom and once Inuyasha followed behind Sesshoumaru and the demons had a chance to see him the mass of demons were outraged that Sesshoumaru had chose a half breed.

Once seated Sesshoumaru looked over all the different demons and he could see the clear disgust that was on there faces. He knew that all of the lords did not approve of his choice, he still did not care about any of them he was happy and was also carrying one of the only lines of dog demons left.

"If any of you would like to go against my decision speak now and we will gladly handle this situation, if you chose not to speak then I will take it as all of you approve and we will continue with the ceremony. So here is your chance any takers?" Sesshoumaru spoke confidently even though he knew that there would be a few takers, he did not expect as quick of a response that came.

"I will be the first to challenge your half bitch of a demon, I can smell the worthlessness human blood in his body and I will not allow our titles of lordship to disgraced by him a lowly mutt." All eyes went to the lizard ruler, Aniki. He was not a predominate ruler but he was the one in charge of all the lizards in the south and so Sesshoumaru respected the rules and had invited him to the ceremony.

Inuyasha unbound his hand from Sesshoumaru and looked at the demon that spoke the challenge. "So you will be the first that challenges me, well I gladly accept. You should mind your tongue by disgracing my heritage you in turn insult Sesshoumaru."

All eyes went from the lizard ruler to Inuyasha for they were unable to figure out why insulting this half demon would by an insult to Sesshoumaru. "To answer your questions I am the son of Inu Taisho born of human blood but still the half brother of your Lord Sesshoumaru. So Reptile if you are ready to unarm yourself lets begin all the fun."

Shippo finally understood why there was a 200 foot gap in between there table and where the other demons were seated. Aniki made quick work of removing his sword and armor plate before he reached the side he chose of the opening.

Inuyasha removed his top and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "I do not want to damage this Sesshoumaru, would you please hold it for me my dear brother I will be back momentarily."

"Inuyasha do not underestimate him for he is trickier then you would think." Inuyasha leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sesshoumaru's lips. "I will my mate."

Inuyasha proceeded topless down to the opposite side of the opening eyeing up the challenger. Aniki was easily twice the size of Inuyasha and was probably 1 ½ feet taller then him. If he had not been standing upright he could have easily been mistaken for a komodo dragon with an elongated face and a 4 foot tall. "I am ready when you are mutt bring it on."

With that statement Inuyasha, topless, charged at Aniki only going at half speed just to test the lizard. Inuyasha's claws were out ready for blood but Aniki easily blocked Inuyasha's attack only causing minor wounds on the lizard's side. Everyone gasped at Inuyasha for as he passed by Aniki whipped Inuyasha with his tail dead across the back causing a 2" gauss. The only sound that could be heard in the hall was the sound of Inuyasha evilly laughing. "Please tell me you have more then that snake."

Aniki flashed red at Inuyasha's insult of calling him a snake, the biggest insult a reptile demon could receive is being called a different breed. "You will pay for that insult half demon." Aniki from his claws released 5 fireballs at Inuyasha. Although the attack was slow enough for Inuyasha to dodge, he stood still and took the full blast on his naked chest.

"Oh Aniki that is cheating I had higher hopes from someone who is supposedly a powerful demon. I was not going to use any of my powers but since you insist I will gladly show you what this half breed can do."

Sango had never seen Inuyasha bleed like that, the only time he even came close was when they battled Naraku or Sesshoumaru. During those battles Inuyasha had always been protected by his fire rat robe and also the protection of transforming by the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru could see that Inuyasha's friends were starting to worry about him and Sesshoumaru knew he had to do something to comfort them. He clasped Sango's hand and spoke quietly words that he knew were comforting for him. "Do not fear if Inuyasha is even close to death he will transform and during our battles I had some power of helping Inuyasha not completely allow the demon side to take over. Have faith in him I know he will handle this situation."

A pulse was felt throughout the room and the menacing laugh that came from Inuyasha was even louder then before all the demons could sense the change that was being taken before their eyes. The process became quicker for Inuyasha considering he had transformed earlier this week. Aniki was surprised that the half demon could actually fully transform he was overwhelmed by the throb that could be felt throughout the room as his claws and fangs finished growing, Inuyasha's wounds were already healed and his eyes were red.

"Well Aniki do you not want to play with me any more cause I still want to play you." Aniki was a little shaken by the tone in Inuyasha's voice for it grew cold from what it original tone. Sesshoumaru sat almost proud of his Inuyasha's transformation although he knew the risk if he was not able to control it. Everyone in the hall could be massacred quite easily if Inuyasha choose to do such a thing. Sesshoumaru knew he had to be sure that the situation would not get out of hand as he sent Jaken to go and fetch Inuyasha's sword just in case.

"You may have transform Inuyasha but I will still be the one who takes you down." Aniki was trying to keep up with the sternness in the voice as Inuyasha portrayed. Aniki decided to go onto the attack and make the first move on Inuyasha. With his claws in flames he came running at Inuyasha already aiming at his neck. Everyone was horrified by the simplicity of the move Inuyasha made as he ripped through Aniki's chest holding his heart through his back. "Well that was easier than I expected" Inuyasha pulled his arm, still holding the heart, back out of Aniki's chest it was still beating in his hands.

"Who is next to challenge me I welcome all offers and well hell that just put me in a good mood to play?"

Alright here is the newest installment I hope everyone enjoys it…I have had some reviews mentioning my previous chapters about Sesshoumaru's fur as me referring to it as a pelt and not a tale, if you look on Wikipiedia it mentions that it is a parasite that is in accord with Sesshoumaru and it is an actually living thing and not Sesshoumaru's tail. Also for Midnightsweet look in the next chapter for the rope it will be making another appearance just for you. Well as a heads up there is only about 3 to 4 chapters left and half of them will be lemons I hope you have enjoyed til the next time everyone. For all of those whom have reviewed thank you it is what fuels the fire to help me write chapters faster……

BEK


	30. Chapter 29

Alright so I know it has been a long time since I updated sorry everything got so tied up with all kind of craziness

Alright so I know it has been a long time since I updated sorry everything got so tied up with all kind of craziness. This is just a warning for everyone who is about to read this chapter, there are things I put in here that could be considered unusually but it is kind of where the story took me it contains fisting and if you do not want to read anything along those lines completely by pass the Sesshoumaru P.O.V. section and go to Inuyasha P.O.V. section for normal sex between the brothers

If the fisting situation is not something your prefer to read like I mentioned just bypass Sesshoumaru P.O.V. section and go right to Inuyasha P.O.V. if you flame you response will be dusted

Chapter 29

Arisu was shocked to see the half demon so full of power, she had always thought of him as weak and incapable of doing anything that would even compare to the strength of herself or of Sesshoumaru. When she saw Inuyasha's hand go through Aniki's chest the sheer terror ran through everyone in the hall.

No one was willing to take on Inuyasha's challenge as he spoke it again. "Come on now doesn't't anyone want to play? Surely none of you great demon lords are afraid of a lowly demon like me. How disappointing I didn't't even get to break a sweat."

Sesshoumaru sat quietly and waited for Jaken to return with Inuyasha's sword, he was silently hoping that someone would take on Inuyasha's challenge that way he would not have a chance to go on a rampage as he had seen Inuyasha do in the past. The hall stayed in silence as no one dared to lose their life in such a short amount of time.

"Brother, come by my side, you have proved your worth to everyone and nobody else will be challenging you, my mate. Now let us finish our ceremony." Sesshoumaru's command bellowed throughout the hall, he was extremely stern and he wanted to make sure even his full blooded demon brother knew that he was not there to play any games with Inuyasha.

Miroku leaned over and spoke to Sango with worry in his voice, "Do you think Inuyasha will be able to transform back without Kagome's assistance?

Normally when Inuyasha got this way, Kagome would always used the sit command, but now that she is not around I wonder who will bring Inuyasha back to his senses."

Sango could not deny that Miroku was correct, but she had to remember that was not their main concern, it was whether or not Inuyasha was the blood thirsty killer he becomes in the way he was. "If Sesshoumaru is not concerned then I do not think that we should be either, we should see how Inuyasha reacts to when Sesshoumaru commands him."

Inuyasha, still full demon, calmly walked around the table to take his place by Sesshoumaru's side. A chill ran down Inuyasha's misfit friends as he passed by for they knew that Inuyasha was still ready to kill at any moment.

Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha his top, and Inuyasha quickly put it on and took his seat at Sesshoumaru's side. "Now that is over, my brother, and I will continue the ceremony unless there is any other objection?" Inuyasha was very clear on his point.

Once no one said anything, Sesshoumaru gathered the set of sake cups and began filling them. Once the first one was filled Sesshoumaru drank from it and handed it to Inuyasha, who then drank from it. Sesshoumaru then went to the next larger glass and handed it to Arisu, who drank from it, handed it to Sesshoumaru which was then handed to Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha drank from the glass he casually handed it to Miroku who was sitting right beside him.

"Inuyasha this is for your family to drink from, I cannot accept it." Inuyasha's still transformed eyes just glared at Miroku. "You Sango and Shippo are my family why else would I have you all in my wedding party? Next to Kagome you guys are my life savers. This glass is for you and Sango the next one will be for everyone that is seated with us, so please drink and enjoy the honor."

Miroku and Sango felt impressed having this honor being presented to them for they never thought that this many demons would look at them as important. The third glass was filled by Sesshoumaru and was passed around by everyone. Once the final glass was passed around to the table, the demons in the hall raised their glass and cheered in unison "To Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha!"

The musicians began to play and many of the couples began to dance. Some of Sesshoumaru's servants removed the lifeless body of Aniki so it would not get in the guests' way of enjoying themselves. Sango and Miroku joined the demons and began to dance to the wonderful music that was being played. Even Shippo had asked little Rin to join him on the dance floor.

Jaken had finally returned with Inuyasha's sword and placed it on the wall behind the newly wed couple. "My love, do you need Tetsusaiga or are you fine being transformed? I do not want you to go on a killing spree destroying any of our guests."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru as he spoke, his body did not feel threatened, but he still did not go back to being himself. Unlike the other times before Inuyasha did not feel the urge to taste blood like he had before, the only thing that was going through his mind was to protect Sesshoumaru and their unborn child.

"Sesshoumaru, as long as you and our son are safe; I could care less about anyone else. If you would like me to go back to being half demon I would gladly do that for you, but this time it is different. Normally I would feel the need to kill but all I want to do is to be with you and protect you."

Sesshoumaru loved that Inuyasha was transformed; it calmed his demon blood to feel the strength that emanated from his brother. "My dear it does not matter to me what you chose to do, but it may comfort your friends if you are not completely ready to kill at any moment."

Inuyasha could not argue with Sesshoumaru about that. Every time Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had ever seen Inuyasha fully transformed he had gone on a rampage.

Standing up, Inuyasha got up and went to grab the Tetsusaiga. The reaction that Inuyasha had received shocked not only him but also Sesshoumaru. Tetsusaiga rejected Inuyasha. A jolt of electricity went through Inuyasha, the same rejection that Sesshoumaru received when he grabbed the sword.

"I don't understand why it rejected me. Normally it would change me back to myself. Do you think I finally got my wish and I am finally a full fledged demon?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated what Inuyasha had said. He had seen the sword in action before and he knew the pain the Tetsusaiga could cause somebody.

"My love, I do not know whether you will stay like this or if you will go back to being half demon, but I will love you any way that you are. I do have a question for you; do you want to stay down here or do you want to go upstairs to our chambers and consummate?"

Inuyasha didn't have to think more then 2 seconds for the answer. "Consummate!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood holding hands; Sesshoumaru signaled to the musicians to quiet down. Once they did, all eyes went the couple. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to our ceremony. Please stay and enjoy yourselves as long as you like, but I and Inuyasha are retiring."

Once Sesshoumaru finished speaking the band continued to play. Rin came bounding from the dance floor to meet Sesshoumaru at the end of the table.

"My lord Sesshoumaru, does this mean I have to go to bed as well? I am very much enjoying myself and wish to say awake."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with as much lust as he had ever felt.

Sesshoumaru could tell right away that how late Rin stayed up was not his number one concern. "If Sango or Miroku or Arisu say to go to bed then you listen to what they say. Other than that I want you to have some fun. Now I do not want you to interrupt me in the morning so I will see you when we come down for breakfast."

Sesshoumaru thought he made it in record time from the hall to their bed chambers. The second the door was closed Inuyasha planted his lips onto Sesshoumaru's and the dance began to see who would be the one to dominate.

Once the brothers decided to break for air, the only words of dominance were spoken. "Inuyasha take off your clothes and lay down on the bed."

Inuyasha quickly replied to Sesshoumaru's request for he did not want a moment to go by without his elder brother inside of him.

To say the least, Sesshoumaru was surprised at how quickly Inuyasha responded to the request. He had never seen one person remove their clothes in the time it took Inuyasha to remove his own. "I want you there till I am ready, Inuyasha. I have the last step of your punishment planned for tonight and I do not want you to do anything other then what I tell you to do, is that understood?"

Sesshoumaru loved to just look at Inuyasha; he was surprised by what he saw. Inuyasha's body was different, and it had the light purple markings on it. Sesshoumaru could not figure out why Inuyasha did not transform back to his half blooded form but he was satisfied at what it did to Inuyasha's body and his own.

Inuyasha's markings matched Sesshoumaru's, only extremely lighter. Although his cheeks only had a bold single line he still had the lavender around his wrist going up his arm. Where Sesshoumaru had a single line of purple on his pelvis Inuyasha had a double line on the edges of his thumb slots.

Sesshoumaru walk over to his closet and pulled out the rope that Sango had given him the night before, although it would be difficult to pull it off one handed he wanted Inuyasha not to be able to touch himself. Sesshoumaru walked back to the bed and he could see that Inuyasha had not moved an inch other than his cock getting harder than Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed beside his mate and could not resist Inuyasha's lips any longer. They were calling him to kiss the warmth that they possessed. The scent of Inuyasha's arousal was going straight to Sesshoumaru's still clothed cock. He could not believe how wanting Inuyasha's mouth was. Sesshoumaru just wanted to crawl into Inuyasha's mouth and never leave it.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck to pull him closer to his body. Sesshoumaru hated to break the kiss but he had to make his point clear, "Inuyasha what did I tell you?" Inuyasha just looked at him with pleading eyes and responded, "Not to do anything other than what you tell me to do, but I could not help myself you are just too kissable I just wanted to feel more of you."

Sesshoumaru could not help but smile. Was he actually kissable? He knew he was deadly and was feared by most demons, but kissable never came to his mind of descriptions of himself. "That is fine, Inuyasha, I want you to tie this rope to the end of the pole and then hand me the rest of the rope back, understood?"

Inuyasha simply nodded his head and grabbed the rope and tied the strongest knot he knew and handed the rope back to Sesshoumaru. "Give me your wrist Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru knew he could tie a sturdy knot one handed but he also remembered he would have to be able to untie it afterwards. He chose a simple square knot. That way, if he was unable to untie it, Inuyasha could wiggle his way out of it. Once the knots were secure on Inuyasha's wrist Sesshoumaru got off the bed and went to the other pole and secured the other end as tight as possible giving Inuyasha barely little to any immovability.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

The sight of Inuyasha hard and unable to move was a sight to behold; the things I wanted to do to him were running rampant through my mind. I wasn't even sure where to begin.

"My love, tonight I am going to show you how pleasure can also be torment." I could see the almost terror run through his face as I said those words.

"The first thing I am going to show you is how mad you make me feel when you tease my markings, and then we will go from there."

I straddled Inuyasha and lightly ran my claws down his beautiful lavender strip on his cheek while I licked the other side starting closest to his mouth and working my way slowly back to his ear. Once my mouth reached his ear I growled out "You have no idea how truly beautiful you really are when you are full blood. Just being near you is making me mad with the passion."

I cannot control myself I lick every inch of his tied up body which is now glistening from the sweat that is pouring off of him. I spend an extra amount of time licking his nipples working my way slowly down to the markings on his thumb slots. I can feel the raised skin of the lavender strips they taste of salt and the forest, it is the way he always taste which is a perfect combination on my tongue.

I know he can feel my hair brushing against his throbbing leaking muscle but I am not ready for him to cum just yet there are so many things still left to do to this body I haven't even begun to scratch the surface. I keep running over those beautiful lines and I can hear the moans starting to escape from his lips.

I release my mouth from his skin to finally say something to him for it feels like ages that I have been just licking him. "Inuyasha I want you to lick my fingers like a good boy." Once I put my fingers to his mouth I have to lay on my side for I still do not have enough strength to hold my body weight on my half left arm, although it has grown since I have been with Inuyasha.

Laying on my left side I can feel him sucking my fingers and I wish it is my cock that his is using that wonderful mouth on but I know I have all the time in the world to have him do such things to my body but tonight I want to find out how far I can push the body of my full blood demon brother. If he was human the things I plan on doing to him tonight would not even be a thought but since his transformation I can only help my self but to push he further then I could ever think.

He has three of my fingers going in and out of his mouth and I cannot help myself but to lick the skin that is being so beautifully presented to me. His thigh is warmed by his arousal as I lightly run my tongue across making small wet circles over it blowing my heated breath I can see the goose bumps that I am causing. Each piece of his skin that rises pushes me further in to wanting him even more just to put my plans on hold and make him scream my name now but I have to have patience of my own.

The clothing that is covering my body is restraining my excitement for Inuyasha my hard on is throbbing against the silk pants and the urge to have us both reach our climax is quickly becoming more imminent, but I have to pace myself if I am to do all the things I want to tonight. Once I feel my fingers are dripping wet I run a single claw down his chest making a glistening wet line down his chest.

"Inuyasha put your leg on my hip so I have access to your beautiful cavern. I want to be able to possess you fully tonight." He quickly responds to my command and everything that I had ever thought was beautiful was presented to me.

I make small sweeping circles around his throbbing hole wetting the access for my finger. I slowly push one in and I can him already screaming for more. Little does my lover know that is exactly what I plan on giving him, more. "Oh god Sesshoumaru you feel so good please fuck me. I need you dear brother." I chuckle at the thought he would just have to learn patience.

I slid in a second finger and I love the tightness of his body. Even though we had been intimate not even a day prior he still feels tighter then the first time we made love. I knew I would have to take each step slowly even though it would not permanently hurt my brother I want him to enjoy everything as much as I know I will.

He is starting to squirm thrusting himself on my fingers causing them to go deeper. The only worry I had was I did not want my claws to injury him but I wanted to feel the tightness that only Inuyasha's can possess. "Are you enjoying this, my love, because we haven't even begun yet."

His only answer is a deep moaning as he continues to thrust his hips back on to my fingers. I knew I would need my lubrication the just his spit to continue the ministrations. I withdrew my fingers and reach over to the table and grab the strategically placed oil and squirt a massive amount into my hand running the smooth liquid over my fingers making sure I coated each digit.

I plunge my two fingers back into him quickly receiving a load moan to escape from Inuyasha's lips. I ease one more finger inside of his tightness and I can already feel myself wanting to more to his body then I have allowed I want to consume him from the outside in the whole process of what I want to do is taking to long and I wonder if Inuyasha can really handle more.

"There are thing I want to do to you little but I am not sure if you can handle them do you want more?" I can hear his breath is already coming in short pants and I knew he just wants to cum. I can also see his beautiful balls rising and lower letting me know that if to just lick his cock he would be cumming in an instant.

"Yes Sesshoumaru give me more I want to feel you in me." With his statement I slam my four fingers inside of him covering all of my knuckles with his beautiful body. Inuyasha cries out and I am slightly worried if it might be too much until I feel him thrusting his hip taking more of my hand inside of him.

"Does it feel good my love do enjoy having my hand inside of you?" I can see the glaze of ecstasy over his eyes as he speaks in a low growl. "I want more Sesshoumaru give me more." I really could not believe what he just said to me but who am I to deny his request.

I ease my thumb inside and I can feel his body clenching to mine. His moans are so load I know that everyone in our castle can hear his screams of pleasure for me to give him more of my body to him. I wished I had more fingers so that way I could answer his request to give him more of me but he will just have to do with me shoving my fist the rest of the way inside of. "Oh my fucking heavens Sesshoumaru I need your lips please I am begging you kiss me, my love. Allow to feel more of your skin against my own."

Even though the angle would be uncomfortable but who am I to deny the sensation of our kissing I needed to feel his lips almost as much as I could hear in his voice. While still keeping my hand deep inside of him I feel for his g spot and start to rub it all the while sliding my body up his to capture his lips in a kiss. I can feel his arms straining against the bonds I tied I knew he wanted to touch me and that was all the more pleasure I got from the ropes.

When I had originally thought of the ropes I had no idea I would be doing this to him but since his transformation I knew I could not injury him deadly by doing this so my evil mind wondered. My pace that I keep on his prostate quickened and I could feel his whole body tensed as he scream into my mouth as the orgasm rocked throughout his body.

I continued to kiss him deeply as I could feel my own orgasm was near but what shocked me most is I was still clothed and had not even touch my appendage. I could feel his body quaking with the sensation I caused him and it brought my body over the brink as my own orgasm was released in to my pants.

I continued to thrust inside of Inuyasha as my own orgasm rocked through my body. I could not believe the next thing that happened; the wood cracked on the post as I felt his arms encase my body. At least I knew the wood was able to with stand the torment I was causing Inuyasha body unfortunately the post were as not as fortunate.

I slowly started the process of withdrawing my hand from Inuyasha now loosened cavern as I could feel him removing the bonds from his wrist. Once I heard the wood hit the floor I could feel Inuyasha's hand going to work at removing my clothing quickly. Once my hand finally removed form the inside of Inuyasha I could hear a groan come from my lover's mouth. I broke the kiss to allow him to remove the rest of my clothing.

The look in Inuyasha's eyes was one that I had never seen a person posses before the passion for me was completely evident on his face and I could see that we were no where from being finished tonight. "My turn to play brother, I want you to stand in front of me and let me have my way."

I quickly responded to his request and stood before him with only my top removed and my cock still stirring in my pants for another release. Inuyasha edged his body off of the bed and looked into my eyes with lust I could not believe that I was lucky enough to have found Inuyasha as my mate and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

I could not believe what Sesshoumaru had just done to my body, it was the most intense feeling I had ever felt and I wanted him to feel the same passion he had just caused for me. I could not believe that he was still clothed during the whole event he did not even take a second to satisfy his own body, it was only about my pleasure that he caused for me.

I could not take just looking at my perfect older brother any more I had to see if he wanted me as much as I wanted him right now. The worthless fabric that hid his body from me was an unworthy foe as I ripped his pants off of his body springing his cock free to me. In one fail swoop I swallowed him whole tasting the remains of his release on his dick.

I could not believe that he had found his own climax considering he was unable to touch himself in the ways I wanted him to. I could feel his hand go to the back of my head grasping my hair pulling my throat deeper on his cock.

The feeling of him thrusting his cock down my throat was sensational I used my hand to grasp my cock and thoroughly began to fist it with all the passion of the things he hand just done to my body. I could already feel an orgasm on the brink in my body even though I had just released moments ago.

I was satisfied when I felt the salt, strawberry like heaven when it was released down my throat that I too could go to my own little heaven now.

I was still milking him dry when my own waves of passion were rocking throughout my body moaning onto his cock while it was still lodged deep in my throat sent him on the brink again as I was satisfied to feel another dose of everything that I love about Sesshoumaru the taste of his body.

"I want you Inuyasha; I want you forever my love. I need to feel more of you I don't care how just let me feel more of you." I could hear the arousal that was still so predominantly there and I could not disappoint my lover. I released his still hard cock from my throat and crawled onto to the bed, spreading my legs inviting him to replace where his hand used to be with his glistening dick.

"Sesshoumaru I want you inside me, I need you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow." He was quick to oblige my request and crawled onto the bed beside me and quickly shoved his dick deep inside me with one thrust. I was shocked at the pain I felt for I had surely been prepared enough before he did that to me.

I could not help the sound of pain that was escaped from my lips, "Inuyasha I am sorry did I hurt my love?" I just looked deep into his eyes and simply purred out the words "I did not tell you to make love to me, I told you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow."

He quickly answered my request and began a deep shallow thrusting inside of hitting my prostate over and over again bringing to the brink. "I can not believe you became so fucking my dear love god you are the most amazing thing ever!" Was the only thing he said before he pumped himself deep into me. Feeling the warmth surround my inside I too had my own orgasm, cum splash on my stomach and feeling the room with our scent mixed together.

I felt his body go limp and lay heavily onto of my body. "I want to move Inuyasha but I do not think I can I am absolutely spent right now." I could not help but laugh for my own body was exhausted and could not think about moving but the felling of having him inside of me was all the demon inside of me need to drift blissfully off into sleep.

Alright I hope everyone enjoyed what I typed up I know it has been forever I got sidetracked with life what can I say although I tried to out do myself with this chapter. This will be the last chapter with a continuous plot I will be throwing in like two more chapters that is about it and then blood brothers will be finished.

I got completely distracted by reading amazing fan fiction about the show Queer as Folk which is what got me into writing, there is a website that contains Brian and Justin stories the website is the best really good stories don't think it is current though if you are looking for updates you probably will not get them.

Well I really appreciate everyone who has taken the ride with me this long like I mention there will be only two more chapters and they will be up shortly probably a week and a half for chapter 30 and 31 well not really to sure when that will be up.

Everyone who has read and reviewed my story it is really appreciated reading everyone's review is what has really gotten me this far. I really had no idea where I was going with this but the communication I had with my reviewers is what helped me figure out what I was doing. So thank you everyone read and gave me the over 100 reviews over 30 alerts and the opportunity to talk to the great beta I have.


	31. The End

Epilogue

Kagome P.O.V.

After shaking the feeling of recognition I felt with seeing those two strangers on the street I went to the hospital. I only had minor wounds and I would be healed up in just a few weeks. I have had so many thoughts running through my head with everything that has happened.

Just a few weeks ago we were celebrating the demise of Naraku and now, well now I will never see the feudal era ever again. I never got to say goodbye to all my friends that had become my second family.

I also cannot believe that I had lost my virginity to Koga. I always thought that I was going to lose it to a demon just not with that particular one. Who would have thought that everything could change that quickly.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

I have moved on with my life completing school and shockingly getting into university. Even more shocking Hojo and I were in absolute and complete lust. We had been going out now for over two years and I had a feeling that he would be popping the question soon and I think tonight might be the night.

I get dressed in my nicest and sexiest dress and I head over to the newest and hottest restaurant in town, Gentle Feud. The restaurant opened a few weeks ago and has taken a surprising turn for the best. Hojo just happened to know their bartender so that is how we got the reservations.

From the outside the restaurant looked like any other old factory but on the inside it had slick modern design. The whole restaurant was nothing but hallways and doors and I am even more curious now. I walk up to the main podium where a girl was dressed in traditional garb. It had been so long since I have seen clothing of that assortment it instantly warmed my heart to see it.

I tell her the name that the reservation is under and she begins to lead me to an elevator. I was wondering where we were going until the doors opened. The room was filled with violin music and flowers. In the center of the room was a lone table with Hojo seated waiting for me. I was right and soon I would be engaged to a man that loves and adores me.

The hostess silently slipped out and before I know it Hojo was on one knee proposing. He was confident and sure when he spoke his undying love for me. When the question was finally asked I sealed the deal with a kiss.

The room and meal were perfect and I couldn't believe all that Hojo went through to make this evening just right for the two of us. We danced all night to the sweet music from the string quartet and he hand fed me the freshest fruit possible. Hojo had given me the perfect night.

When the dinner and evening finally came to a close I felt like I was in heaven. As we were talking about breaking it to the family a stunning demon walked up to the table to deliver our bill. I was shocked to see a demon considering I had not seen one since Inuyasha was here last.

In thinking of Inuyasha I take a better look at who delivered the check. He was beautiful almost ethereal. He has a rich ruby red markings on his cheek very much like Inuyasha's when he transformed.

The celestial demon easily stood over 6 feet rare for an average human male. His hair was like platinum silk that hung to the middle of his back. His body completely toned and ready for action at any moment.

Suddenly Hojo was snapping his fingers in front of my face asking me if I was feeling okay.

"As I was asking your fiancée, did you enjoy your evening ?"

I stumble for a moment before answering this god-like creature in front of me. "Yes everything was enchanting. What is your name sir?"

he gracefully bows and speaks his name. "My name is Yuri Inu no Taisho, owner of this restaurant. That is why I am making sure you had the most enjoyable evening."

I could barely acknowledge the last part of his statement I was too shocked by his surname. That was Inuyasha's fathers name.

Yuri quirked an eyebrow at me and then spoke. "You can see through the masking spell can't you. You see me as I truly am?"

Hojo just looks shocked and unsure of what to do.

"My fathers told me of a priestess who can see through complex spells I never believed them until now. Do you intend to endanger me priestess?"

That question definitely peaked Hojo's interest as he is now waiting for my response.

"Not unless you intend to endanger anyone innocent. Although I do have one question for you. Your surname, I used to know a couple demons with the same are you in any relations to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?"

Hojo now speaks up. "What do you mean any demons? There has not been a demon sighting for years and Kagome how would you know any demons?"

I put my hands up stopping Hojo from asking me any more questions. "This is neither the time or place to get into this discussion with you Hojo, I wish to hear Yuri's response."

Yuri has a smile placed and I know that smile anywhere. It is Sesshoumaru's smile. The same smile he had when he watched as Inuyasha thrust his sword through Naraku killing him. It is the same smile that he had right before he mated with Inuyasha.

"They are my fathers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the one to carry me to term so I have never been sure what you humans would like to categorize him. Do you know my father's?"

"Yes but that was a very long time ago, for them it must have been hundreds of years where it has only been a few for me."

"Well it is settled then, with Hojo's permission we should go say hello to them. They are more then likely to be at dad's club."

My heart is beating so fast I am afraid it just might pop out of my chest. I never thought I would ever have the chance to talk to Inuyasha ever again and now here is my chance. Thinking of seeing Inuyasha did sadden me for I knew I would never see Sango or Miroku ever again. It also made me wonder about the rest of our awkward family we had. I wondered if Shippo and Kirara are even alive after all this time.

I look over to my now fiancée and he just nods his head knowing that if I wanted to I would just go, I have never needed his permission to do anything. I jump off the seat excited and ready to go. I am more excited now then I was about the proposal.

Hojo and I follow Yuri out to his car and we all pile in, me in front Hojo in the back. I cannot control myself as I can feel the wetness growing in between my legs, just the mere thought of Inuyasha and what we might have done that night together is driving me mad with lust. Even though Yuri is driving I know he can smell the arousal coming off of me in waves.

We drive for a while leaving the city limits. We continue on down the country road until we can see the glow of neons ahead. The closer we get the glow the more I notice my surroundings.

There is at least 300 cars parked everywhere. The club is huge easily the size of 3 city blocks. The main thing I notice is the name on the club 'The Dog Pound'.

Yuri pulls up to the main entrance and climbs out. A cat demon walks up to him and bows. Yuri simply hands her the keys to his car before walking around the car and opening the door for me. I was baffled at the manners Yuri was displaying showing off the chivalry was not dead.

"What can I see Father is a stickler manners and conducting oneself properly. You have met him, he will always be the Lord of the Western Land."

Hojo climbs out of the backseat catching the last part of our conversation. "What do you mean Lord of the Western Land? We haven't had any form of a Lord for Hundreds of years at least I think."

Yuri just laughs and leads us into the noisy club. I look around to see all the patrons in the club and everyone here is demon. There is every kind of breed possible and the big shocker is nobody is fighting.

As we walk through numerous patrons and I guess workers all begin to bow as Yuri walks by them. It reminds me of a time some years ago when I walked through Sesshoumaru's kingdom.

We walk to the back of the club, we then walk through a side door. The moment the door closes behind us and all the music dies out quickly.\\i look over to my right and I can tell Hojo is spooked by what he saw out there.

"Father told Dad that a cloaking spell should not be allowed here. Father says there should be some where in these times a demon can still be a demon."

That makes sense on why Hojo is freaked. It also sounds like Sesshoumaru he is a very proud demon and always has been. Hell that was his only reason for ever wanting to kill Inuyasha, pride.

Finally we walk into a room that I assume is an office. It is huge and filled with artifacts from hundreds of years of history. I know right away that the possessions in this room are Inuyasha's, they are wild just like the half demon. In the center of the room is a gigantic mahogany desk with an equally big chair pushed out.

I was startled by the sound of laughter coming from underneath the desk. I look over to Yuri who is just shaking his head.

"Dad, Father how many times do I have to tell you two to lock the door when you plan on having sex. We have company so look alive."

The next sound is a loud thud and a few deep growls. From underneath the desk I see Sesshoumaru start to stand helping Inuyasha up as well. They look beautiful, radiant, and still madly in love.

"How many times do we have to tell you child to knock before entering? If you knocked then you wouldn't have interrupted us."

Sesshoumaru's voice was thick and heavy, it sounded so fucking good. I finally get a good look at Inuyasha and I felt a chill go down my spine. He is transformed before me is 2 full blooded demons.

"Fathers it has been a while but you may remember Kagome."

Before I even have a chance to think a very naked Sesshoumaru has his claws wrapped around my throat. Hojo puts all the bravado he can muster as he tries to pull Sesshoumaru off of me. Before he retracts his claws he leans in and whispers into my ear.

"I may have forgiven Inuyasha's transgressions but I will never forgive you for touching what is mine."

Sesshoumaru finally lets go and I am gasping for fresh air in my lungs. Hojo has fury burning behind his eyes and Inuyasha is just laughing hard at his expense.

"So Sorry about that Kagome Sesshoumaru still has some jealously issues he has to deal with. How have you been Kagome?"

My throat is sore but I still respond to Inuyasha's question. "I am good Inuyasha, have no complaints since the last time I saw you. What about you when did you become full blooded?"

he just laughs again as a naked Sesshoumaru hands Inuyasha his pants telling him to put them on now. Sesshoumaru is also pulling on a pair of jeans when Inuyasha responds to my question.

"I transformed right after Sesshoumaru and my mating union. The healers all believed I would transform back after our first child was born but here I am still full blooded and no more human nights. How long has it been since you have seen me?"

"Just a few years but so much has changed."

Inuyasha has a sad look on his face. He finishes pulling on his shirt before walking over to me. He pulls me into a warm embrace; it felt like coming home.

"That is enough of that Inuyasha." Inuyasha calmly walks up to Sesshoumaru who wraps both of his arms around Inuyasha. I am shocked to see that Sesshoumaru has both of them back.

"When did your arm grow back Sesshoumaru, you must love having it back?"

Sesshoumaru's stand a little taller before he responds. "Kagome we have much to discuss why don't we have you over to our home. You can come and meet the whole family and I am sure your little friend Shippo would be glad to see you."

I am over joyed to hear that they know the where about of Shippo. I am also curious about how big their family really is.

"That would be divine Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha until I see you again."

we turn to walk out of the and I know I will be bombarded with questions from Hojo but I do not care. I am just to happy that I will once again have a friendship with Inuyasha and hopefully Sesshoumaru wont try to kill me again.

THE END.....


	32. Just a small Thank You

Final note

It has been a really long time since I updated the story and for that I am sorry to everyone. I was not sure how I wanted to put an end to everything. I had thoughts of writing a sequel and having Kagome fall in love with one of the child form Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but I felt the story would end best like this. I really appreciate all that took this ride with me and read and reviewed all the chapters and I hope that this story will have lived up to your expectations. I have enjoyed Writing for all of you that have read it in the past and who will chose to read it in the future. Thank you once again for experimenting with story lines and characters. Although I wanted to add more turmoil in the lives of the brothers I felt the need to finally put the story to rest and continue on with the other ones I am writing.

Thank you once again for taking the journey with me, without you it would not have been possible

Becca


End file.
